Quisiera saber que seria ser tu
by JazJazmin
Summary: Danny wants to know how does Peter looks at him and be able to change his mind of how he says he feels but he can't so his doing it the hard way. Peter and Danny like each other but there's a reason why Peter is being hard and Danny it's finding out... by the hard way. Let's see if Peter likes a taste of his own medicine. Danny el bonito. (First in the pity series)
1. Searching

Danny is totally gonna win that fine ass heart bitch werewolf Peter!

Peter hale is the type of guy that when he sees something he wants he would get it and everything that he wants to happen he makes them happen.

That's what had been happening all his life and what an spectacular life he had, but after it was when most of his life was still happening like he planned even if he wasn't there. All thanks to a remarkable girl and his nephew, he was needed. And he came back.

And when he did, he had a new view of the world where he was and what his life was turning to be and it was disturbing. He was alone, he didn't had friends, a pack, a home, somebody to notice his lost, he did had family but they did not missed him, he didn't had a love one or at least a crushed or something and all for what...? being the alpha? Was it worth it? I guess it was, but he wasn't going to just focus on that. He wanted a lover by his side, someone to wake up in the morning with him and then leave to their home and return some days until one day they decided to make the next step.

But, where to find that person?

Derek didn't really want Peter hanging out with his pack, he thinks that Peter it's only going to use his charm to play with their feelings and then toss them when he got what he wanted. So of curse Peter did exactly that.

Derek warns him that if he screw with one of the members of his pack and their families and friend he would personally rip his throat again but Peter did not want to waste his time screwing around so he was only going to search for his loyal damsel.

Or so he thought.

''I'm telling you I'm not wasting my time in your pack if I don't see my loyal lady there'' Peter repeated what he have been saying these days. ''Besides they're just teenagers''

''Like that would stop you'' his nephew refuted with his eye in the road while he made a turn. ''I'm just saying that I'll know your intentions before you get your way with any of the girls'' Derek glared at him from car rearview Peter rolled his eyes. ''I will hunt you down… because I know you have your intentions to your own purpose'' Derek parked the car in front the school and open the window.

''Why did I needed to come?'' the older asked from the back sit. ''I could've stayed in the house you know?'' he look out the window, bored like a child.

''I do not trust you enough to let you alone with Cora'' Derek answered without looking at him or moving. Peter sighed; he was tired of this bullshit of him being overprotective with her and his pack in respect of him.

''Fine!'' he spit out with anger. ''What are we doing here?''

''I'm waiting for Scott and Stiles we have to discuss some stuff'' he remarked the I'm making sure Peter knew he wasn't include.

They waited for ten minutes when Derek saw, three guys coming over here still far away but he could distinguish their faces.

''Fuck'' he muttered closing his eyes in frustration throwing his head down to the head supporter.

''What?'' Peter asked not given a fuck.

''Those idiots are coming with company'' he turned to Peter who looked kind of enjoying the thought of having to spend time with a normal person. ''I don't want you to do something funny or I'll…''

''Why don't we just left them here if you're just not in the mood?'' Peter smirked. ''Besides I wouldn't scare nobody in the first meeting''

''This isn't a game'' Peter got a better look at the three boys that where getting close, he saw Scott with a casual black shirt with blue jeans talking ti Stiles who looked like a geek teen with his geeky shirt and a tall boy who he have never seen before, tall with olive skin, muscle and well-formed body that with that V-neck shirt look like a god dark hair, beautiful bone structure with his fine and pointed nose of his and amazing brown eyes but that ass of his just provoke him to squeeze it.

''Who's the third?'' Peter asked without keeping his eyes out of him.

''His name is Danny you weren't supposed to meet him'' Derek pushed him to the back sit. ''He is the only normal friend of Scott and Stiles and the only normal guy who think we're-I'm normal and they would like to keep it that why so don't do nothing stupid that makes him know the monster you are!'' Derek snapped at the idea of Danny being scared to death thanks to a shift Peter.

''He doesn't know!'' he said amused. ''Geez people are slow…'' Derek growl at him. ''Relax! I won't scare the only normal thing in your life'' he sat back. ''If you thought of normality that way you should've say something'' Peter said crossing his eyes.

''It's not that… they're coming''

''Yeah, yeah, act normal'' Derek got out of the car and close the door behind him getting closer to the guys.

''Derek! We ah forgot that we had and assignments do tomorrow with Danny and we already told you to pick us up so …'' Scott looked at Danny so he change his mind.

''I'm sorry Scott but you and Stiles have been proponing and today's the last day and I'm not doing it by myself'' Danny shook his head and look at Derek and swallowed. ''So I'm sorry dude but you're gonna miss whatever you're doing…'' he looked back to his two friends.

''You don't understand Danny this is life or death'' Stiles tried to convince him but he only looked at him unbelievable.

''It's okay he can tag along, you do your homework there and then we see what to do'' he tried to make a smile but he couldn't with the mouth drop of Scott and Stiles. ''Get in''

''Please, pretty please tell me this is an orgy'' Danny joked whispering at Scott and Stiles but Peter hear and he smirked while Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle.

''You wish'' Stiles said hoping to the front seat next to Derek while Danny got back, Scott already knew but he acted surprise at seeing Peter there.

''Oh…! hey Peter!'' he said with awkwardness as Danny sat next to him followed by Scott who closed the door behind him. Danny didn't notice the guy but when he did he kind of froze for a second there.  
''Pretty please…'' he whispered in Scott hiding his gaze. Peter smirked with his ego getting bigger.

''Danny this is Peter'' Derek said starting the car. Peter looked at him full of arrogance and starched his hand to him.

''Nice to meet you Danny'' he said with a gentleman voice. Danny swallowed and stretched his hand and at soon as Danny did that he knew that something was wrong, he felt a wave of heat storm around all his body a electric waves going from his hand to al his body. He quickly loking at him kind of confuse.

''Same here'' Danny smile to later turn away and talk about teenager stuff.

Peter knew that meant something it h was almost sure what it meant.

''Yeah I'm going to stay over'' Danny said to his dad in the other side of the cellphone ''What do you mean why? I've told you my team sucks and know we're not going to sleep 'till we finish it'' he rolled his eye while he was nag. ''Yeah I'll be careful and no dad… all of my friends are straight so no fun for me Goodbye… me too'' and he hang up.

''I told you've convince him'' Scott smile at him waving him from the couch where he was typing in his laptop.

''Yeah, but I'm not sure it's good idea for me to stay at Derek's I barely know him''

''His a muscle man, big and not soft as a bear and he always have a sour face in his face even if his happy, what else do you need to know?'' Stiles came to the room and sat in the couch next to his best friend.

''I rather stay in one of your houses'' Scott pulled a pair of sleeping bags and shook them.

''C'mon I already went for the sleeping bags'' Scott said smirking friendly.

''I just don't get what is so important that for you guys that we needed to stay and do our homework late'' Danny and Stiles began to unwrap the bags. ''and just for that… I get to sleep in the couch'' he smirked successfully to Scott and he rolled his eyes and hoped to one of the sleeping bags.

''Cora is sleeping so I feel comfortable enough to take a shower'' Stile said looking around hoping Derek didn't hear.

''I'll be next'' Danny said preparing the couch where he would be sleeping. ''Who brought me a pair of pajamas or something?''

''Fuck'' Scott grumbled. ''I knew I forgot something'' he sighed making puppy eyes to Danny so he wouldn't get mad.

''Are you serious? I frisking told you like five times 'bring the sleeping bags and pajamas for me to' unbelievable'' annoyed as hell this day couldn't go worse.

''Oh c'mon I'm sure Derek has some pair he can loan to you'' While saying that Derek pass through the living room with a glass of water from the kitchen going directly upstairs to his room. ''Speaking of which …'' he turn to Derek. ''Hey Derek…''

''No'' he cut him and kept walking. Danny sighed and Scott laughs, Stiles tried to formulate some words but they did not leave his mouth.

''But I didn't even got to…''

''Danny'' Scott called him. ''You go ask him''

''Hell no, I don't want him to get pissed with me'' Danny shook his head in negation.

''No, he'll be nice with you 'cause you're cool'' Stiles tried to convince him. ''he doesn't know you so… he won't be mean'' Danny looked at him not convince a 100% but he nodded.

''Fine'' He walks upstairs and walks through the hall looking at the doors, he knows which one is Derek's but he felt the necessity to find the room of the older man whose name is Peter.

He walked stray to a door, that was crack open, gently he ridge for the doorknob, he wanted to open the door and find the man sleeping. He didn't know why but since he met him he felt a strange desire towards him. Danny wanted to see him. He almost got his hand in the knob when it was fiercely grab by the wrist. Danny let out a tiny scream and turns to person who had busted him. And he met with the blue and cocky eyes of that man Peter. He swallowed nervously.

''Where you looking for me…?'' Peter asked with a smooth voice and then look down and up at the fine body of Danny-boy. ''Or… where you just curious…?'' he got a little bit closer to the boy, Danny swallowed but Peter took a deep sniff while he intoxicates himself with his powerful scent, it smell a lot of lotion Armani to be precise, something strong and powerful like Romero or mint very fresh.

''Amm… no'' he said awkwardly, Peter arch an eyebrow. ''I mean… I was looking for Derek… I was going to ask for pajamas… Scott didn't brought me ones'' Danny tried to smile but he was too nervous.

''I can lend you ones'' the idea of having Danny's scent covered by his scent full him of thrill. ''If you want'' Peter grabbed Danny's hand softly and pulled him in to his room, his touch was electrifying and provoke a warm feeling in his body and he could tell that the boy was feeling it too.

The room was awful dark and Danny couldn't see a thing so he followed Peters lead stumbling across some furniture that hits his knees or elbows his view started to adjust to the darkness seeing some shapes and shadows.

''Why don't you turn on the lights?'' Danny asked feeling Peter squeezing his wrist while he let out a chuckle. ''What? I'm stumbling into everything I'm gonna get a bruise'' he joked amuse at Peter's chuckle, it sounded divine.

''Well we don't want that right?'' Danny fell the warm of Peter hand disappear when he let go of him, slowly losing the heat of his hand but his touch was there… he could feel it. Peter began to walk across his room shuffling some stuff and then he stopped and a quick movement of his he withdrew a dark and heavy look curtain of a window allowing the passage of natural light from the moon.

''I prefer the moons light if I may say'' the moon light it favored him a lot, like a lot, Danny need to forced his look to everyplace in the room that wasn't the man in front him and of curse Peter notice and smiled to himself.

''Yeah… ah moonlight rocks'' Danny tried to stay cool but he could only imagine Peter in bed and how would his sex face look in the climax and all about to come under his body, making that man his own.

''What are you thinking?'' Danny snapped out of it and swallowed. ''Of someone?'' Peter open a drawer and shuffle some clothes around while looking at Danny arching an eyebrow waiting for an answer but he already knew what kind of thing he was thinking of, although he would like some detail.

''Nothing… really'' he was lying, Peter threw him some pajama bottoms and then a plain white shirt that Danny couth.

''That would be enough'' Peter smirked and walk towards him just inches apart of Danny. ''Anything else?'' Peter almost whispered the last words.

''Yeah… I'm taking a shower… I need towels'' Danny said swallowed in the blue eyes of the man. Peter smiled at the idea of the boy showering, in his bathroom, where he bathes himself.

''Oh?'' Peter swallowed losing his cool for a moment. ''Come…'' Peter passed him leaving him in the room alone, Danny inhale and exhale to later follow Peter to door in the hall.

''Bathroom and…'' he left for a moment to later come with a pair of towels.

''Thanks man'' he smiled at Peter and the got to the bathroom and close the door. Peter sighed and lean against the close door he close his eyes and took a big sniff.

''This can't be happening'' he whispered to himself. ''Not a guy, not a minor…'' he opened his eyes and concentrates his hearing. He heard the water running.

''Not Derek's normal guy'' He could hear Danny taking of his clothes and getting into the shower everything normal just some beautiful guy bathing himself but then Danny began to huff, Peter open his eyes in surprise, and then a hard gasp came along, Peter jumped in his place and tried to hear better, was he? Another gasp full the room followed by not stopping moans and breaths of Danny. Peter's jaw drop down. ''Incredible…'' even thought he could hear perfectly, he glued his ear in the door hoping hear and catch more of that moment. The sound was beautiful and perfect, the most erotic thing Peter has heard in a long time, he was getting hard just for hearing him. A few more breaths of air of Danny and he could almost feel the shocks and heartbeat of Danny's body when he came with a whimper of pleasure and then clearly saying. ''This can't be…'' Peter was space out with that whimper not noticing that until a few moments when he heard the shower stop. What did he meant by the 'can't be' was it the same thing Peter was thinking.

''Danny boy where whore you?'' Stiles asked while Danny steps at the living room with a towel drying his hair. ''Taking a shower…'' Danny answered thinking of Derek's uncle.

''Oh, did Derek lend you the pajamas?'' Scott asked while tapping something in the computer. ''Told'ya he would'' Stiles added with a side smile.

''No, it wasn't him'' he sat at the couch to later lie down in the couch crossing his arms under his head. Still confuse he smiled looking at the sealing. ''Amm… Is Peter gay?'' Scott and Stiles exchanges look and looked back at Danny.

''Did something happened?'' Scott looked kind of scared, thinking that maybe something weird happened. ''Not really'' He turned to Scott a notice the confusion of his face. ''Well I'm not sure but I could feel like if there was something there...''

''Something like…?'' Stiles wonder. ''I don't know Stiles! That feeling of attraction you feel with a guy… I don't know!'' he jumped in his place and glared at Stiles. ''Oh god…!'' he let himself drop and cover his face with his hands.

''It's this for real Danny?'' Scott asked unbelievable and Danny wasn't amused. ''You do get that he doubles your age… and if you knew him you wouldn't like him'' Danny arch his brow wondering what he meant.

''Let's just say he put the bad in stupid idiot asshole!'' Stiles scream while Scott looked around wondering if one of the Hale where listening. No they weren't.

''Geez! I get it! It's not like I fucking want to marry him… I don't know what to do, I don't like him I just… want to get this out of my system'' Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

''Well get it out with someone else'' Stiles said.

''It's not like that, it feels different…''

''Then do it with him'' Stiles cut him annoyed. ''You can totally turn him''

''I'm not a man-whore!'' Danny snapped. ''Or I don't want him to think that of me…''

''You do like him!'' Scott interrupted. ''Or else why would you care?''

''No I don't'' Scott hear how his heartbeat changed, it was a lie.

''If you don't 'want' him just control yourself'' Scott said.

''What if he does a move on me?'' Danny cover himself with the covers while Stiles turn off the lights and got himself in a sleeping bag.

''That would be…'' Your doom 'cause his a fucking werewolf and he knows how to play with peoples emotions' or at least that's what Scott wanted to say ''Just keep it together dude…''

''I guess…''

Danny dream about Peter and how he could do an older man. How can he, Danny, do Peter. For all he knew he was just a normal guy not a powerful werewolf that could do HIM without when he wanted.

Peter knew that something was going between them and he didn't want to do something 'cause Derek warn him of getting close to his pack and their friend and family but he just can't keep himself down, he wants to kiss that boy and… well love every part of him.

So he didn't slept that night he just stood in the shadows of the corner of the living room very careful to not to wake up Scott and everywhile he got closer to Danny 'till he was next to him He sat at the edge of the couch and watched the boy while he dream in his sleep. He wonders what he was dreaming. He wonders how the warm of his body would feel against his and a lot… But he was happy with just watching him breath in his sleep.

Danny change of position and Peter almost freaked out thinking he was awake but he was still asleep. He sniffed intoxicating himself with his scent.

''Maybe this is how it's have to be'' Peter whispered to himself to later caressed softly Danny's cheekbones and then he left and let him with his dream, like if he were never there.

''Get up you idiots'' Derek walked into the living room stepping in Stile's hand and he let out a tiny scream that Derek didn't care of. ''You forgot you have school'' Scott and Danny got up thanks to Stile's whining.

''What time is it?'' Danny asked rubbing his eyes. ''Nine o'clock'' Derek answer.

''God! We're gonna be late'' Scott and Stiles stood up and began to get ready like crazy otherwise Danny was starching himself and getting the laziness off of him. ''C'mon Danny we'll be late!'' Scott shouted at him and Danny glared at him.

''This period's free'' Danny said calmly. ''Since when?'' Stiles yell from the bathroom.

''Since you guys didn't set the alarm, we're already late besides I can skip that class a onetime… it won't affect my grades…'' he surprised a chuckle. ''But you two guys don't have that chance''

''You guys suck'' Derek commented from the kitchen watching how Stiles and Scott got ready.

''Well good luck looking for transportation'' Stiles laugh. ''Because I'm the ride there baby!''

''Shut up'' Derek interrupt. ''You're just not in the mood there sour wolf'' Derek smiled sarcastically and Stiles back at him.

''I can drive him there'' Everyone turn their look to the older man making and entrance in the living room. Scott, Danny and Stiles swallowed. ''If he wants'' Derek looked at him suspicious. ''Why?'' Derek asked stepping in front of Danny blocking Peter's view at the boy.

Danny tried to look over or… any side from Derek's body to that blue eyes man standing there but it was useless. ''Just trying to be nice… relax, I'm going to the store later it's in the way'' Derek nod thinking about it and then turn to Danny, he didn't understand at first but Derek was waiting for an approval of his. ''Oh! Yeah sure he can drive me if it's not a problem for him'' Peter smiled at him.

''Of course it's not'' Danny tried to make a smile but he was too worked up.

''Well we'll get going'' Stiles shrug at Danny noticing the thing that was going on. ''We'll take LATER Danny'' Danny nodded kind of confuse at the 'later' part.

Danny got dressed and Peter lends him one of his shirts to him to wear because Scott forgot one for him. Peter got actually dressed up for the occasion, using his best V-neck black shirt and his best jeans.

''Are you ready'' Peter asked Danny who was waiting in the living room. ''Danny'' he said that full of sensuality and sexiness, Danny breath in and out and said yes.

They got the way to the car without any misadventure in the way there, Danny was going to sit in the backseat but Peter opened him the co-pilot door seat and he couldn't say no. All the way to the school Danny glanced at him ones in a while thinking that Peter didn't notice but he did notice with his werewolf senses.

''Thanks again for the shirt man'' Danny broke the ice.

''No need to thank me'' Peter gaze at him. ''It looks good on you'' the boy smiled like a stupid collage girl and turn his face so he wouldn't see him. ''You think?'' Peter turn to him and stop the car at the red light. ''Yeah I do'' Danny turn to him and find himself staring at Peter, with passion.

For few moments 'till the light went green, the time had stop for them and they were just for each other. What was happening? Neither of them knew but they were more attracted than scared of the feeling. Peter stopped the car In front of the school close enough but far away that no one was there, he opened the door to the boy. Danny waited for like… something a sing that both of them where in the same page but Peter didn't gave him anything. He was disappointed almost sad… what am I saying he was sad, so sad he could feel a not in his throat wanting to burst.

''Thanks Peter'' he didn't look him at his blue eyes. ''Well see ya…'' Danny turned away but Peter couldn't let him think that he wasn't what he wanted when it was all he wanted. He took a step closer to him, took his wrist and pulled him to his body. He wrap his arm around the teenager waist and pull him in a passionate kiss, just their lips touching for like five seconds was what they need it to relies that this was happening. The heat was boiling in their faces, Danny ears where red and Peter's eyes where shifting to that bright blue him hide from the teen.

They gently separate themselves from the other ones lips, Danny's eyes where close and all his face was gentle and relax, he was happy for real, he has never felt this feeling for another person In his life and he knew that Peter felt the same way.

He opened his eyes with a soft smile in his face to look at Peter and when he did he saw regret and Peter's face?

''What's wrong?'' he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that. ''Peter…'' he shook him gently.

''This … this was a mistake'' Peter turn away but Danny grabbed him by de shoulders.

''What are you saying?'' Peter didn't want to hurt him, it was all for his own good ''Are you deaf?'' Peter tone was arrogant and mean. ''A mistake, I don't want you'' Peter said with a smirk in his face, Danny's couldn't believe it and he refuse to it.

''No, you can't say that you don't feel it too… it's to different and strong to not sense it Peter'' Danny swallowed. ''You do want me''

''No I only wanted your flesh but since you're Scott's friend who is Derek's friend… I'm not going to use you, you should thank me'' he was lying but the cocky act was ending well.

''Wait… that's not…

''It is true and not only that but I also don't find you interesting at all I don't like you'' He was lying he was the best thing ever to come to is life since the fire. Danny didn't reply he just looked down to the ground compressing all his feelings… Peter wanted to kill himself. ''It's better this way…'' that was true. He walked away when he began to hear, with his super ear, Danny sobbing and shaking. He felt terrible but he couldn't do this to Derek… but let's be honest. Peter wouldn't be a good boyfriend he would just hurt him. He got to his car. He started it and…

''I don't think so'' Danny shouted to Peter who was totally hearing. ''I can't tell if you're lying but…'' Danny got closer to see directly to Peter's face. ''This isn't over… win you'' Danny was angry, he was thought he walked away but before leaving Peter's shock face he whisper o himself.

''I want to know how it would it is to be you'' Peter heard. ''And how you see me''

Jaz Jazmin: So here's the first story a right, It's a clearly Peter and Danny love story but with drama and shitty stuff… not literal. So you may ask why this is so bad written… well it's because English isn't my main languages. It actually is Spanish so you may see a lot of latin Mexican reference and stuff. So please excuse me!

I also am continuing this, maybe 'till four chapters or more depending what comes on, a chapter every two weeks or one… I don't know.

Well that's all… and my the force be with you.


	2. All is Out

The second chapter of my very noob story of Danny and Peter is here, I'll love the reviews of what was wrong with the way I write it or use word because I actually speak Spanish as my first language and I'm writing stuff to have practice when I move out of Mexico and go to the U.S so thank you very much.

Questions and doubts feel free to ask.

Chapter 2

When you get to see Danny's history of dates or boyfriend there's not much to see, nothing real or meaningful so you can actually understand why he didn't let go or better said to accept that Peter didn't want him.

All day in school he was making him sure that what happen was real, that Peter kissed him and he responded, that he did had those moments when they just need it to see each other permanently, that Peter did wanted him… but what he need to make sure of was that Peter wanted him too… even if he said the opposite.

''Danny!'' Jackson call him. He was next to him in the cafeteria waiting to Danny to pick up something to eat so he would be the next but the boy was spacing out all day that he didn't notice that it was his turn. ''It's your turn move on''

''Sorry'' Danny apologize, he moved and just picked up an apple. ''Maybe I'm just not hungry''

''Pff… yeah sure you've been ignoring me all day'' he took a bite of his apple while Jackson glower at him trying to kill him. ''Are you angry with me?'' Danny was surprise that Jackson asked something that meant to talk about how he felt… not only that knowing that Jackson kind of admitted that he is a subject to be angry about. But he frowned in confusion. Jackson picked up some food and looks him back with a smile. He's for real?

''No… it's just that I had a bad time with someone, not important'' they kept walking to the nearest table.

''If you're going to be sulking all day and ignoring me we can talk about it… just don't make it boring'' Danny pressed his lips and nodded not surprise at the reaction of his best friend.

''Nothing important… there's this guy I thought he liked me but he only and I quote ''wanted your flesh'' and I really like him he was sending me all this signals'' Jackson grabbed his soda can and drink controlling his anger. ''Who's this guy'' Jacks jaw tense up.

''I'm not telling you… I doubt you can do anything'' If only he knew that he could do more than he think with his new werewolf shit that Derek help him to… control. He could ask him to ask Peter what he felt for Danny and get that he was lying when he said that he didn't like him. But Jackson didn't trust enough in Danny to tell him his secret nor was he just being reserved. ''If only you knew what I can do'' he claws shown up under the table, he could feel how bad Danny fell.

''Pff… You don't get it I know he likes me'' Danny turn to Jackson. ''The way he looks at me can't be just lust… there's something else'' Jackson blinked. ''I know he wants me too… I just don't know what to do'' Danny grabbed his head in frustration. Jackson looked at him pitifully and sighed.

''You really like him…'' He knew it, his heartbeat show it. ''I know that feeling… when Lydia told me that she hated me once she had a different 'look' that I knew that she was lying maybe is the same thing'' he didn't like the idea of Danny going for a guy that's mean but if he like him he needs to ''Show him you affection''

''You think?'' This was one of the most personal talks they had in a while. ''Wouldn't I look to desperate or something'' Jackson shrug.

''Who cares? You like him, so win him, show him, fight for him'' he smiled at Danny who felt instantly comfort. ''Just like you would love to be chased''

''Stiles'' Stiles turn to see Danny boy walking towards him and his locker. ''Oh hey there Danny boy, how was illegal date'' Danny rolled his eyes. ''I don't have to mentioned that you and Uncle Peter are something against the law''

''Listen…'' he shut up the sweet boy. ''It didn't went good so I need your help and Scotts''

''What happen?'' Stiles swallowed thinking the worse that involved claws and fangs. ''He didn't hurt you'' Danny arch his eyebrow.

''Well I gave him my all and he beat the crap out of it'' the asshole attitude of the older man wasn't a surprise for Stiles; he wanted to say I told you so but Danny did like him. ''The point is I'm not letting this go… I really like him'' Stiles looked at him unbelievable.

''Are you serious just go for someone… good''

''He's perfect''

''Agh! Fine!'' Stiles agreed at the perseverance of Danny boy. ''What do you want?''

''I need to know where he's going to be today and like… everyday…'' Stiles arch his eyebrow. ''Why do you think I know where he'll be''

''Because you know… you're with Derek all the time''

''I'M…'' he compressed his yell. ''I'm not all the time with…'' Danny smiled at him. ''Well maybe…. Okay his going to be around Derek's house like a lot…'' his healing stuff. ''Peter said that he had his own place but he's always at Derek's''

''Thank you dude''

Peter hated himself for putting Danny in the awful position of hating him. That's what he thought Danny felt… but there was the odd of if he wanted to win him. LOL.

''Hey idiot'' Peter looked at Derek not amused. ''I'm going out with Cora… stay here and don't get in trouble''

''I'm not a kid'' Peter said not in the mood. ''I'm an all grown up man'' He lined his head. ''Perfection itself'' Derek nodded sarcastically.

''Stay put''

''Fine!'' When they left Peter felt alone, alone, alone… Like if there wasn't there anyone there who liked him. He shivered at the idea and he let himself drop in the couch and cover his face with his arms. Lonely… he sighed. He didn't need anybody he just needed power and that was that. He could manage himself like he did in the hospital when he was in coma and he heald without any help for all those years.

Yeah that where though years, no body there to see him… so lonely, a shiver went up his spine and cold sweat began to form in his forehead. It was lonely, he woke up one day after all his family being burn alive with a terrible ache in all his body and not being able to move… he was scared and lonely and sad. His love ones where dead and no one could tell him what had happen because he couldn't speak or move. He yelled in his inside every day until Derek began to visit him. And until he recovered.

But the memories… all those years make his brain get mad… and he didn't know if he could be able to feel something like he did before the fire. A gasp when out from Peter while he struggled to erase those memories of his head, but he couldn't, he twitch a few times and wanted to scream but he just couldn't say a word. His eyes shifted to a bright blue and his breath went mad.

A familiar smelled cover the air… what was it? Cologne. Armani. And something else that was perfect. He knocked the door twice and yelled 'Peter' but no one answer. Danny thought it was okay to walk to in. So he did.

''Peter?'' he heard a strange scratch in wood in the living room. ''Derek? Guys?'' he asked scared when a loud crash cut his attention and make him back a step. He glanced to the living room and Saw Peter in the floor. He thought that he had fell down or something so he ran to help him but when he got there he saw him getting in his feet and slowly getting up.

There was something weird about him, something off, something not humanlike and then he saw it, his eyes where glowing blue and his nails wore claws. Danny tried to do something but he couldn't he was shock.

A gentle roar knocks him out of his trance:

''Peter… it's me Danny'' he didn't knew what to do. ''I'm not going to hurt you'' for some reason he thought that Peter was threaten by Danny and that's why he was being 'hostile' like a dog.

''No you're not'' his voice sounded different and inhuman. ''If I kill you first'' Danny swallowed and took a step back Peter took one forward. Peter eyes shimmer with hunger and then a low growl and claws popping from his finger made Danny turn away and run towards the door. He manage to get out of there but only because Peter liked the chase. A few foots away Danny ran with all his got trying to keep it together.

''What the hell it's happening?!'' he said to himself while panting his way out when he felt a sting in his back fallowed by an itch. The teen closed his eyes in pain and felt to the ground. Peter grabbed him by the neck and turn him around so he could see him directly with his face and climbed himself up to his Da. He growl at him showing all of his teeth's, Danny didn't wanted to die, yeah he thought of it, with the last thing on his mind the face of Peter… but without his human part, he didn't despite the glowing eyes and shit… he didn't like the reckless and destructor way he looked there. Without really being Peter… so he shot his eyes wishing all was a nightmare because he didn't wanted to die.

''Nice boy'' It was like if Peter didn't remember him.

He felt a terrible scratch on his abdomen, he screams at the tearing flesh, screaming for help, he felt like a bite in his thigh and he scream again. Peter shuts him with his hand covering his mouth. Sweat and tears covering all Danny's face. It smells marvelous.

Danny began to feel dizzy and light headed and he could feel how he was going to pass out when he hear another roar but this one was stronger, louder like a lot more. Peter flinch at the sound and the Danny looked at what make the sound. It was Derek and the he shifted to animalistic face with fangs and claws… just like Peter's but his were red. He wasn't scared because it seem to scared Peter away.

''Peter!'' he screamed. ''What're you doing?'' Derek yelled at him. Peter looked at him with a cocky smile on his face. And Derek knew that even if he acted like him, there was something off…. That wasn't his uncle. ''Peter snap out of it!'' he yelled coming closer to him that know where way apart Danny's body. He then lose his eyes slowly he tried to keep wake up but he couldn't he heard a tremendous roar and then he passed away.

Peter got a wrap of what was going on when he saw Derek's alpha face and how he grabbed him thigh enough from the shoulders. He squinted over Derek's shoulders and saw Danny unconscious body. Peter's face turns to shock.

''Derek what…'' he was out of air, and he couldn't really get a hand of what he had done.

''We need to go to Deaton's'' Peter was in shock still looking at the teen unmovable body. ''Go and get Scott… Now!'' Derek almost needs to push him and hit him so he could go. Derek turn to the teen who was heavily breathing and trying to not collapse, he walked towards the boy and sat next to him. He sighed while grabbing him gently so he wouldn't be hurt.

''I told you to be careful'' Derek carry him to the car careful with his injuries. ''Your life won't be normal anymore'' he laid him in the backseat, it looked like he was calm now. Just like if he was asleep if you ignored the bite and claws mark in his chest and leg.

Peter ran away to the house looking for his cellphone. He was too nervous to know what was happening. It took him a few moments to actually call Scott.

''Scott!'' he yelled when he heard that he have answered.

'Peter?'

''Scott you need to go to Deaton's'' Peter said with a shaky voice.

'Why? What happened?'

''I didn't mean to do it… I just…'' he couldn't finish the sentence there, he wasn't sure what had just occurred.

'Tell me what happened… It's Derek and Cora okay?'

''It's Danny… Just go'' he hang up the cellphone.

''Wait…!''

''What was that?'' Stiles asked at the worrying face of Scott. ''Who's hurt?'' Stiles asked without actually being surprise but that didn't make d it less disturbing. Lydia, Isaac and Jackson that where there with them in the school field exchange their looks.

''I think something's wrong with Danny…'' Scott said immediately turning with Stiles and the other but his look when later to Jackson who was looking at him confuse of what had happened. Jackson blinked nervously trying to act cool while his friends turn and see him.

''What happened to him?'' he demanded to know with some anger in his voice.

''I don't know…''

''Let me make it easier for you'' Jackson took some steps towards Scott close enough his eyes shifted to the bright glowing blue. ''Where is he?'' Scott shifted his eyes to the yellowish glowing color to.

''You don't scare ME… Jackson'' Jackson claws came out. Isaac stood next to Jackson glaring at him doing the same as the other guys.

''We don't know what happened so let's not jump to conclusions… '' Scott tried to calm him down. ''If Derek hurt him…''

''Now why would he do that'' Isaac cut him there. ''Not directly… but if thanks to him his hurt''

''That's bullshit'' Stiles interrupt there.

''Is it? I mean have you been here the last moths, what he did to me and that people I killed or Lydia with all the Peter shit stuff he put you trough to get to him'' he turn to her who was looking at him with some fear. ''Or you Stiles… we always get hurt for him'' Stiles nodded looking at the ground. ''We always get hurt for him'' this time he turned to Scott and Isaac who lower there claws knowing that what he said it's true.

''That doesn't matter'' Scott looked up at him. ''I know you don't like him but he's our family'' everyone nodded at that. ''We protect family'' Jackson shake his head in negation.

''I don't think he would do that for Danny'' Scott opened his mouth to protest but Lydia shut him walking in middle of the threatening.

''Shut the hell up!'' Lydia yelled at all of them. ''We don't know what happened Jackson and I doubt that the Hale did something to hurt him'' she turned to Scott and Isaac. ''We're wasting time… where is he?'' She asked with anger.

''They told me to go to Deaton's'' every werewolf went back to normal and nodded at Lydia. ''Well we should get going then'' She fallowed Stiles to his jeep. Jackson suppressed a scream and got to his car fallowed by Isaac. And Scott jumped to his motorcycle.

''What do you think?'' Stiles asked Lydia when they both of them where in the car. Lydia looked at the roof of the car trying to imagine something then with shock she looked down. ''That Danny has committed a terrible mistake'' she looked at Stiles ''Jackson's going to make someone pay''

The ride was quiet between Isaac and Jacks and Lydia and Stile… but Scott in front of them in the motorcycle couldn't stop blaming himself for bringing Danny to all this mess.

When they arrived to Deaton's they saw Derek's car and Peter leaning against it with one hand in his head. All of the teens rush towards him.

''What happened? Where is he?'' Jackson asked madder every moment. ''I don't…'' Jackson runs to the vet followed by all of his friends.

When they walked in they saw Deaton and Derek talking, no sign of Danny. The confusion in the teens face was disturbing. Both of them turn to the kids.

''Where…

''Relax best friend in the world'' Derek shut Jackson with sarcasm, Jackson pressed his lips.

''He is fine, there were just some scratches and bites nothing to bleed out so easy to heal… your friend was lucky it didn't turn to a blood bath'' Deaton was cleaning the table where it looked that Danny had been. ''He faint because of all the stuff that was going on… scare and hurt… who wouldn't'' Deaton turn to Scott. ''He's fine''

''Where is he?'' Jackson asked again since nobody answers that. ''At his house'' Derek answer. ''Resting… I told Cora to take him home'' Derek looked at Scott. ''We need to talk'' Scott nodded.

''Are you serious!? What happen you fucking asshole?!'' Jackson yelled at him. Derek nodded ironically.

''Since you insist'' The idea of Jackson and Peter killing each other make him thrilled. ''Peter did it'' Derek let out his claws he walked towards Jacks and he held up the right hand and without touching him he mocked Danny's cuts passing his fast claws in front Jackson chest. Jackson gasped.

''He scratch him two time in the chest'' he swung again his claws muttering the word two in his mouth. ''And he bite him in the thigh'' Derek said showing his fangs, Jackson took a step back. ''And scared the crap out of him intending to kill him… just for pleasure'' Derek looked deep in Jackson eyes who was tensing his jaw.

''Peter did that? But why would he hurt…?'' Lydia quiet herself understanding why he did that. Derek nodded at her nobody really pat attention at that nut Lydia for once fell sorry for the guy.

''Peter, eh?'' he said imagine his best friend yelling for help all lonely… nobody coming for him. ''It's your entire fault…

''If it wasn't for Derek he would be dead'' Cora said entering to the room. Everyone turn to her. ''He's sleeping, he had a bad day… I explained everything I could but let some stuff out'' he looked at Jackson. ''So maybe you could tell him'' Jackson looked at the both Hale and lean his head in a thank you, nobody would notice if you didn't knew him. Derek nodded.

''I'll go see him'' Jackson said helping his way out. In his way out he thought of what would he say to him to explain what and how he was who he was now. In the moment he step outside he saw Peter looking at him with worry in his eyes.

''They told you he's fine'' Peter said trying to excuse himself. ''That won't save you're fucking ass'' he said shifting into full werewolf.

''You think I'm afraid of you'' Peter said just showing his glowing blue eyes like Jackson's. ''Because I'm not'' he let his fangs show.

Jackson swung towards him trying to tackle him but Peter grabbed him with one hand lift him and pushed him against the floor, Jackson heat his head hard seeing stars but he immediately felt the werewolf healing process coming along, he swung his claws scratching Pet in the face in the cheek. Peter looked at him furious.

''Oh'' He grabbed Jackson by the neck and thrown him against the bushes that where far there, Jackson fell down but immediately got up and this time he tackled Peter towing all his weight against the older man. Peter struggled he pushed the teen away trying to get up but as soon as he did he felt a punch in his ribs throwing him down again. Peter got up mad, no more mister nice guy but as soon as he went toward Jackson an arm had push him backwards almost making him fall. He shook his head and turned to the teenager in front of him. Isaac stood there and looked at Peter. ''Enough'' he panted with his glowing eyes. Cora in the other side had tackled Jackson with her foot in the boy back pressing him against the floor. She looked at him and saw how he calm down the she helps him get up.

''Go and see your friend'' she order him Jackson glare at her.

''Go with him'' Derek said. ''Maybe he'll need you'' Jackson didn't argue and they left.

Everyone turned to Peter and he felt awful he tried to dismiss it with his arrogance look but he wasn't fooling anyone.

''Lydia, Stiles go with Peter… go to the house and we'll meet there later'' Stiles turn to him. ''Without doubting your skill of leadership I don't think it's a good idea to send us mere humans with a nutty werewolf'' Stiles said.

''Isaac go with them'' Derek said smiling at Stiles. ''There''

''Gracias'' Stiles muttered following Isaac and Peter toward the jeep. Lydia look at Derek trying to make him see what she saw he looked at her and whisper something to him.

''Talk to him''

''I don't like him'' Lydia sighed and look at Peter who was messing with Stiles. ''But I guess I don't have a choice is or I talk to him…''

''Or Danny dies'' Lydia closed her eyes at that statement.

''Yes'' Derek look was not of concern but of disappointment. He really liked Danny.

Nobody said a word, nobody, it seem like it was kind of awkward to sit next to them men who almost killed your friend.

''So… no one wants to ask me something?'' Peter asked with a grin in his face. Isaac tried to formulate, Lydia blinked nervously in the front seat and Stiles adjust the mirror there to see the old men.

''Okay… why?'' Stile asked without losing the road of his sight.

''I lose control of myself''

''Yeah… but why?'' Isaac asked away. Peter leaned his head like if he were choosing carefully the words he wanted to use but then he just went blank.

''I don't know'' He lied and obviously Isaac notice. ''I can tell when someone lies Peter'' Isaac tensed up. Everyone tensed up.

''Peter you can tell us'' Something in Lydia voice was reconfirming. He swallowed.

''I don't really know why… but I know why it trigger it'' He looked at the mirror looking directly at Stiles and then to Isaac to later end up looking up. ''I remember something… some of those darks memories I had while in coma'' he turn to see Stiles who he knew was the one who was judging him the most. ''I was lonely at that time… and then I thought of how lonely I still was… and I guess that was it, Danny was the one there and I needed to discharge the pain with someone'' Stiles didn't like how that hear.

''But why you lost control of yourself? I mean… I remember when I remembered some shit od my pass and get pissed and went all murderous but that was when I still couldn't control myself and was new with the werewolf shit…'' Peter didn't know what to answer. ''And what was Danny doing there? I mean that doesn't make sense? Coincidence I don't think so'' Stiles opened his eyes like plate.

''Oh I think I know why was he there'' Stiles interrupted stopping in a red light, everyone turn to him. ''I told him to go'' Peter lean in confusion.

''What? Why?'' Isaac asked.

''Danny asked me where were you going to be and I told him that at the house'' Isaac turn to Peter.

''Did you really thought that it would be a good idea to send a normal boy without knowing shit of what happens here… to a house full of werewolves?!'' his tone of voice went to calm and sarcastically to an loud an angered voice.

''What!? Don't try to blame me! I didn't know you were going to go all psychopath with him!'' Stiles yelled back. ''And clearly you know why he went there! You were the one who bring him here… the one who intricate him in all this mess!'' Isaac and Lydia look astonish at the boy in front of the wheel. Peter kept his sight in the boy. With anger and Stiles kept it too 'till the light went green.

Lydia suddenly understand what was happening there it all make some sense. Lydia turn to see Peter who then looked at her with the still anger in his face. He knew that Stiles was right only that the other guys didn't actually know why.

''Wait I think we're missing something'' Isaac pointed to himself and then Lydia but she already knew something that they didn't knew. ''Why was Danny looking for Peter?'' he asked. Stiles flutter his noses trills. ''Why don't we let Peter answer that'' Isaac turn to Peter who closed his eyes and shook his head in negation. All of them knew that was the end of this conversation.

Jackson talked to Danny's folks before going to talk to him he asked 'what happened?' knowing the truth answer, they told him what Cora had told them that he went looking for her in the forest where they were supposed to meet and he got attack by an wild animal. Jackson nodded at the story and then hears a part of how Cora had lied that she was a friend of Danny's. He smiles at that idea.

''Let me do the talking'' Jackson orders her and she just throws him a deadliest look. ''Don't you prefer for me to stay outside… I CAN wait outside the door. Jackson wasn't sure he wanted to be alone given all the information. He needed help so he shook his head.

''Hey you can do this on your own'' she smiled at him giving him some comfort. ''He's going to accept you from you are'' Jackson smiled and the nodded and she stayed at the end of the stairs.

Jackson was going to knock but then before he heard Danny sleep… his heartbeat low and calm, and his breathing al relax and his bed noises. He opened the door, entered and the closed it.

His friend was fine. He walked towards the bed and sat in the edge and then touched Danny gently in his shoulder and shakes him gently.

''Danny'' he almost whispered it. ''Danny!'' he said with more enthusiasm this time and saw how Danny gently opened his eyes and looked to the sealing to later see Jackson and smile.

''I started to think you wouldn't come'' He rubbed his eyes and sat properly in his bed then he turn on a lamp in the drawer next to him.

''Are you okay?'' Jackson asked.

''Well… after being attack to a 'werewolf' dude and being told of all the shit that had been happening here… and that all of my friends knew and are involved with all this magical stuff… yeah I think I am'' They both laugh for a moment.

''You could have told me this stuff you knew'' Danny thought that Jackson just knew 'bout this stuff. Not that he was the stuff.

''I know'' he whispered. ''So there's something I want to say'' Jackson started and Danny swallowed. ''Or show…'' He stands up and looked at Danny with some fear on his face later to just close his eyes. Danny looked at him confuse and was going to say something when then Jacks opened his eyes showing a pure glowing blue of his eyes… just like Peter's did when he had hurt him. Danny looked a way of Jackson eyes with fear of the memory of Peter. Jackson went back to normal thinking that he had frightened Danny.

''You're like he'' Danny said without looking at him. Jackson nodded Danny couldn't see him.

''I'm not scare of you'' Danny still didn't looked at him so Jackson was confuse at the moment he looked scare for him. ''It's just that your eyes look like Peter's '' Jackson was relief and surprises a smile. Danny looked at him. ''Cora's are yellow and Derek's are red'' Danny stood closer to him.

''Well not all of the werewolves have the same eye color, it represents something''

''Oh really? What blue represents? Arrogance, self-centered, cockiness and sense of superiority'' Jackson glare at him and he never thought of it that way.

''No you ass'' Jackson swallowed. ''Maybe I could tell you that in another time'' Danny nodded.

''So I have to ask… why didn't you tell me that you were a werewolf?''

''You couldn't tell the secret Danny…''

''But Scott told Stiles… he trusted that he wasn't going to tell'' Jackson looked at him; he was right so he didn't say a thing. ''I guess you didn't trusted me enough'' Danny laid down in his bed.

''It's not that… I thought I could keep it to myself and maybe things would be normal as always'' Danny looked at him and then glare. ''Well they won't… The last moth you were acting really strange and I'm guessing that it is because of the 'bite' isn't it?'' Jackson was perplexed.

''You notice?!''

''Who wouldn't! It was like you were in a bad mood mixed with being all more concky! Trying not to yell at everyone!''

''For your information! I was trying to keep myself from killing those fucking assholes! If you are angry this werewolf thing IS A BITCH!'' Danny frowned at him. Why was he screaming at him? ''I worked my ass for to act normal'' Ahh… that's why.

''Well not enough!''

''That's not the point'' Jackson cut him. ''You haven't seen in how much danger Stiles had been trough and all because he knew! And was always there being involved!'' Danny shook his head in negation.

''Why is it that I don't believe you? You caring for someone that is not yourself… shocker'' Danny covered his face with a pillow in frustration. The blonde teen looked at him with a sad expression.

''Do you really think at me as such a bad friend?'' with a smile. Danny looked at him and then sighed.

''Not a bad friend… that's just who you are… you don't like to talk of yours or any other ones feeling that's just who you are…'' Danny got up and looked at him. Sudden realization. ''That's why you didn't told me''

''Yes'' It wasn't a question but Jackson still answered with a smile. ''I was going to tell you eventually when I had more control… you ARE my best friend the one of the only people I ever share shit like this'' Danny smiled and then sat to later bro-hug his best friend.

''That's good enough''

''So you want to talk of the incident… with who I supposed is the guy you like?''

''Man… what happened? Peter just went mad Cora told me that werewolves don't attack like that'' Jackson shrug.

''I don't know but I guess he didn't mean to do it'' Danny gazed. ''Why him Danny? Of all the middle age dudes why him!? His a werewolf!''

''Oh my gosh you're so racist and with your own species'' Jackson rolled his eyes. ''No, no, listen to this… 'Well they were wrong when they said I don't have a loyal friend' because… ha… dogs are man…

''Yeah I got it…'' Danny tried to speak on his laughter. ''Jackson this won't get never get old''

''I'm serious!''

''Fine! Geez… I don't know he just happened to cross my mind every time I think… every time!'' Danny shrugs. ''You can't actually control this stuff''

''I guess that's true…'' Jackson then looked at Danny torso. ''And how about the wounds?'' Danny looked down at his shirt.

''They're were just superficial they heal fast and they won't let scar… although I can't say the same of the bite that one hurt like hell'' Danny then jump in his place. ''Wait am I going to turn into a werewolf!?'' he asked with some fear on his voice. Jackson laughs at that.

''No'' Danny relaxed not appreciating the laughs of Jackson. ''You have to get beat by an alpha… like Derek with red eyes''

''Oh… well I wouldn't mind being bitten by Derek'' He space with the image of it.

''Gross''

''You know you liked it'' Jackson had a disgusted face.

''So maybe you should get some rest… see you at school tomorrow'' Jackson hugged ones more time his friend and then he got up and went towards the door.

''Wait! Where Peter?'' he asked.

''What…?'' Jackson turn to him not believing what he heard.

''How is he? What happened to him?'' Danny stuttered. ''I want to see him''

''For real?! After what he did?!'' Jackson couldn't believe how stupid his friend was.

''What did you expected? That I was going to forget him?''

''Yes!''

''Hell no! I really like him and it's not like he is going to do it again…''

''You don't know! You don't even know him!'' Jackson stood there and then took his hands to his hair he wasn't going to convince him.

''If you do… be sure to be with someone… and I mean like me, Scott or Isaac…''

''Isaac is a werewolf?''

''Goodbye''

Jackson shot the door after him and Danny smile, he was sure thing where going to be awesome now that he knew all this stuff.

''Well what did you wanted to say to me?'' Scott asked without hesitating. They were at the outsides of the forest where none would be able to hear and by anyone they meant Peter.

''Peter is not right'' Derek said without looking at the boy. Scott blinked without understanding. ''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''He has problems… like every person has… normal problem involving what he has been trough'' Derek turn to him and smiled. ''We don't know how was it to that man to be in coma for all those years anyone in his right senses would developed some issues after that'' Scott looked down.

''I thought he wanting to be the alpha and all the shit he had done was the side effects'' Scott looked back at the man who nodded.

''That could be one part but the part he can't control is only making him scared of that lonely place he was all those years… that vulnerable place of him that would make him snap every time he remembers it… god know how and what would he do next time'' Derek crossed his arms in front of him.

''Peter!? vulnerable?!''

''Yes you moron… has a vulnerable spot… the difference is in how you can make it of for it… to control it'' Derek shifted. ''Remember how a taught you how to control your wolf?'' Scott nodded. ''Where is like that… knowing how to control your past, memory and pain so you can live in harmony'' Derek pointed to Scott's head and then to his chest.

''So what are you suggesting?'' Scott shifted.

''That we make him feel part of us'' Scot arch his eyebrow. ''His lonely you idiot…''

''Well if he's going to hurt my friends is going to be hard to treat him like family'' Scott sighed. ''But if that's the only way then that's what I'm doing''

''Okay then'' Derek assumed a run position. ''I'm sorry about Danny''

''He's fine''

''Why was he at my house?'' Derek asked without looking at him. Scott started to stutter and mumbling nervously. He was kind of sure he was there looking for Peter. But he wasn't sure why… so it wouldn't be a lie if he say 'I don't know' right?

''I don't know why he WENT to your house'' he didn't lie… he didn't knew what he wanted to do.

''You're not lying to me right Scott?'' he turn to him and walk forwards. ''Because if there's something there… I need to know'' Scott looked at him.

''Even if there was… maybe it's not something I could tell'' Derek inhale.

''I'm not liking where this is going.

Peter could sleep that night for some reason he fell very comforting. Like if thing could work with Danny now that he knows what the hell happened. Yes, he was sleeping like a baby and he hadn't sleep like that in a while since all nights since he got out of the coma he had been having all of this nightmares. Nightmares of the fire and the creams of all his family and friends, of the loneliness of the coma and that he didn't had anyone and of the Argents, hunters and enemies he had all this years.

But that had changed when the chance of being with Danny was clearer than ever. This was going to work… this was so going to work. He wasn't going to be alone so he wouldn't snap out of control never again.

Yeah this was it. Or at least that was what he wanted to be… but it was going only like always end in tragedy like all the person he loved died.

JazJazmin: The end of chapter two is here… and yeah! Danny is involved bitches!

Everyone things that Danny knowing what Peter is would make things easy… but would it? Muahahaha… cof! …HAHAHA!

Okay so I wanted to do this because when I write it I didn't knew it sounded funny 'til I read it.

Cora's are yellow

Derek's are red

Tell me where's Peter

So we can fuck and… be there.

Hahaha I didn't know what to put at the end… so thanks to reading the chapter and leave a review. And help me with my English.


	3. I don't believe you

I hope this didn't came a Little too late… he. Okay so in the previous chapter there's drama between Danny and the pack since now he knows everything thanks to an event with Peter.

So in this chapter they may be a little xxx content, I don't really write a lot of it in English but hey… I may as well try to. Just a little or maybe a lot… hahaha. HAHAHAHA.

Thanks for reading and if you have questions be free to ask them… also if you have critics of my writing please… remember I'm practicing my English.

OOO

Danny couldn't sleep that night but who would it with all what he's been through. All he have known was a lie and all he thought wasn't real it is real. A shiver went down his spine while he started to wonder what had been happening all this years and all the stuff that seen of with al the werewolf, hunters… and shit.

But he didn't care anymore it was time to get ready for school… as usual. He got up and dressed up and had breakfast. He talks to his mom for a bit, brush his teeth and grab his backpack to school. But when he opened the door he saw a tall, muscle man and he looked up to his face and find himself with Derek red eyes. Danny swallowed.

''Dere…'' the alpha quickly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him outside without rising suspicious and Danny's mother. ''What are you doing here?'' Danny asked.

''Change of plans'' Derek looked at him and smiled. ''Or at least yours'' Danny looked at him confuse and then saw in front of his house cars. Stile's jeep and Derek's car. ''If you were going for unsuspicious you totally hit on the spot'' Derek rolled his eyes and then pushed Danny towards his car.

''Ow… ow… I can walk by myself''

''Hey Danny-boy!'' Stiles said from the jeep shaking his hand from the driver's window. ''Hi Danny'' Scott then followed the same action of Stiles.

''Hey there'' Danny waved at them and pushed him at the backseat meeting with Lydia. She smiled at him. ''Lydia… so this is a thing of all of us… what do you call it… pack?''

''Shut up'' Derek shut the door and went to the pilot seat.

''Where are we going?'' Danny asked but Lydia didn't answer.

''You said that you wanted to talk to Peter'' the alpha started the car. ''Well we're going''

''I wanted to talk… like in private'' Danny said kind of scare of the werewolf now that he knew what was he capable of doing.

''Jackson told you not to go alone'' Lydia rolled his eyes at the boy who then looked at her and the nodded.

''Cora told me that that wouldn't happened again'' Danny whispered not wanting to be hear. Lydia didn't but Derek did.

''We don't know yet'' the ride to his house began fallowed by Stile's jeep. ''So just thank us that we'll let you speak to him''

''Hey don't tell me…''

''Danny, he's right'' Lydia cut Danny before he got Derek all angry and makes the car crash or worse. ''IF anyone wanted to they wouldn't let Peter around you'' Derek try to hide his smile. Try.

''Fine'' Danny agreed without really meaning it. Like if he was with his parents, they acting all parental telling him what and whit who should he be and it was so unfair that they didn't really asked him his point of view.

''Why were you at my house?'' Derek asked without separating his look from the road. Danny blinked nervously; play with his fingers while his heartbeat went nuts. ''Does it has to do with Peter?'' Derek asked this time looking at the boy behavior from the mirror. Danny wanted to answer something… but he didn't liked how Derek was questioning him, like if what he answered would be wrong and might kill a lot of people. The teen mutter a word wishing to be the good one. That wouldn't put Peter in problems. He mutter 'no' quickly not really sayin' it but Derek sensed the lie. Well done.

''That seem not important…!'' Lydia interrupted. She knew that id Derek knew that Danny liked his uncle he would probably be mad because of the hell of a person he is and because he warn Peter to not full around with his pack nor his families nor his friends.

''Huh…'' Derek glares at Lydia suspicious.

OOOO

When Derek got to his house he saw that Stiles jeep was pulling behind him and then all four of them where standing together excluding Danny who was still in the car. Danny was looking at them from the window kind of confuse of how they were acting.

''I still think this is a bad idea'' Stiles let out looking at Derek who nodded at the statement. ''Me too but everyone thinks it's a great idea to traumatize that kid.'' Derek added looking specific to Scott later to Lydia.

''Hey! What did you expected… that Danny wasn't going to want to talk to the man who almost kill him…'' Lydia responded.

''Yes!'' Derek and Stiles said at the same time. ''Well that's not Danny'' Scott said looking at Stiles because they knew why Danny wasn't going to let go.

''Let's get this over it'' Derek signal Danny to get out of the car and fallowed them.

''So… Peter's here'' Danny didn't question it but Derek still nodded as response. ''And Jackson is here?'' he asked and Derek just smiled and look at him. ''No… it would have look so obvious that all of you kids missed school the same day'' Danny nodded stepping in the porch of the house waiting Derek to stand in front of the door. ''That's why Isaac didn't either come''

''what's that?'' Peter asked at the backyard… side of the house where he was talking to Cora. Cora grabbed him by the shoulder tightly. ''It's Danny'' Peter wanted to go for him but he knew it would be better to stay… put.

''Easy Romeo'' Cora said pulling his uncle to her to see him at the face. ''Let Derek handle this… you would do as he said a remain calm or Derek won't lt you or he get near each other'' Peter was kind of embarrassed of how his niece knew exactly how he felt for the teen boy and how to trigger it.

''Well it seems they're hear'' She whispered at him and let go of here grip. ''Act normal'' She ordered him but Peter just stood in silence there staring at the backdoor, anxious and afraid. His blue look startle at the movement of the door when it opened. At first Derek came Peter wanted to die so much… he just wanted to see Danny. Then Scott, Lydia and Stiles came after the alpha… and then Danny.

The time felt slow motion when he saw Danny stepping outside, looking at everyplace –he looked safe and sound like if nothing had happened- and then he looked at Peter and he also stop to the moment where there eyes met. Danny smiled knowing that nobody was looking at him but Peter and Cora. It was beautiful. Peter feels his mouth to curve in the corners, containing the smile his body was aching to do.

It was pure joy I guess and everyone there felt it –Scott and Stiles nodded at their friend, Lydia smile to herself and Cora also suppressed a smile- except Derek who turn to see Danny who was gazing at his uncle and then he turn to Peter who was also gazing at Danny. Even if not in the same way… Danny did it with happiness while Peter did it with regret and some fear covered by the joy of the moment.

''You son of a bitch!'' Derek roar red showing eyes at Peter. He ran towards him and with claws and fangs out he jumped to tackle him but then he felt a strong grip in his neck pushing him down. Scott all transformed had pin him down. Peter saw him perplex by the moment but seeing his nephew like that make him glare him to dead.

''Derek stop!'' Scott yelled at him but Derek just roars him and pushed him against a tree. Again the alpha was in his foot running against his uncle. ''Scott!'' Stiles ran to his best friend helping him up.

Peter knew he didn't have a chance but he sure wasn't going to give up this easy without a fight. He also let his fangs claws out while his eyes shifted to that glowing blue of his. Cora stood in front of Peter in a protective way ho ping his brother to stop and not make a scene but the only thing he did was push her to the ground, not roughly but still, and the he was front his uncle.

''You've got to be kidding me…'' Cora said jumping to her feet and looking at Scott who was prepared to jump in the fight but she shook her head in negation. ''Let them''

And of all this Danny was scared as hell holding Lydia's hand thigh enough she was tensing up. He couldn't believe how good Stiles and Lydia where taking all this fight with just some concern in their face.

Derek roar to his uncle one time more and Peter just looked at him challenging. This only seems to infuriate Derek more.

''I told you not any of them'' Derek said swinging his claw so fast tearing Peter cheek flesh. He fall to the ground. Danny gasped and then let go of Lydia. He needed to do something or else Peter was going to… die. Well since Danny didn't knew nothing really about the werewolf's abilities and the fact that they can heal –Because neither Cora nor Jackson thought to say it- he was care for Peter.

''Well it's a little world'' he said standing up while he cleaned the blood from his face. ''Are you done…'' Peter said but quickly quiet it by Derek's grip who grabbed him by the neck and then pushed him towards the house, landing just between the Lydia and Danny who had dodge the falling body thing.

''Fuck…'' Lydia moved near Stiles and Scott not wanting to get in the way of this very productive fight. ''Keep it to yourself assholes!'' Lydia yelled.

Danny turns to Peter who was struggling to get up in pain in the floor, he was a few feet away from him and wanted to go and help him but he couldn't move thanks to the fear in his body. He heard I low whimper of Peter when he tried to get up and then fell to the ground discovering an opened wound on his lower leg –which was going to heal- that had ripped his favorite jeans and now was all stain in blood.

''Derek… listen…'' Peter tried to convince him …now, not being a big fan of pain. Derek didn't listen he just run towards him with his showing fangs and all the shit. Peter closed his eyes expecting the punch in his face but Danny wasn't going to let another cry of Peter let go like that if it wasn't provoke by him. Danny quickly stood in front of Peter raising his arms like a shield.

Derek stopped his hit at a few inches a part of the teen, he look in shock –Everyone was in shock - not expecting him to face the big bad wolf… but he looked determinate to protect Peter. Derek face turn to shock to angrier.

''Get out of the way Danny!'' Derek yelled at him showing him his fangs. Danny swallowed but didn't moved. ''Now!'' he yelled louder. Peter was also in shock, the boy was standing out for him and Peter had been just an idiot to him. He didn't understand but that didn't keep the a light smile to form in his lips.

''No! Are you serious? You're going to end up killing him and he's your uncle'' If Derek wanted anger Danny was going to give him exactly that. ''Just stop already and it was unintentional… it's not like he wanted to hurt me… So stop!'' Derek sneer. Derek moved close enough for him to be able to whisper at his ear.

''You really don't nothing'' Derek breath was warm and tentative. ''Well then tell me'' Danny said looking directly at Derek.

It wasn't obvious that Danny liked Peter and vice versa but at a werewolf eyes you were clearer than water, and could see right through you –not literally but for hearing- and that was something that Danny would be able to fight.

''You can't lie to me… or better said all of your body can't lie… you would say a thing but I'll always know the truth about your feelings'' Danny swallowed. He knows about how he felt about Peter but something still didn't make sense. ''And? I doubt you knock the crap out of him just because I lied'' Derek nodded kind of enjoying it too much.

''I warn him in hurting my pack and their friends'' Danny glanced to Peter in confusion and Peter just closed his eyes at that statement not wanting to Danny think of him like the worse like everyone else does, it was the end Danny wasn't gonna want him now. Danny turn to Derek.

''Well that I think it's my problem'' Peter looked up at him, he really was going to give him a chance?

''It won't when he ends up killing you!'' Danny looks away. He was scared of what Peter could do… but he wasn't going to do anything.

''Derek!'' Cora called him. ''Enough, you know this is better'' Derek nodded and then walked away and run towards the forest.

''What the hell was that!?'' Danny asked Cora who was now helping Peter up.

OOOO

Danny was staring at Peter scratch of his cheek that was almost completely heal, so amused by how fast the healing took him, the wound of his leg was barely there.

''So that's why you're good at lacrosse, you don't get tired, you're fast and skillful, you heal… what else man?'' Scott laughs and turn to Stiles and Lydia. ''More than you think''

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed he was tired of the overall teenage jokes all the time, this guy's always were here besides he wanted to talk to Danny. The boy notice.

''Amm… guys can you give a minute with Peter'' All of the teen s turn to him… Peter just looked away. ''I want to talk in private about what happen'' They exchange some looks nodding except for Stiles.

''I don't think it's a good idea'' Stiles said crossing his arms in front his chest. Peter turn to him but Stiles wouldn't see him.

''I don't think he would do something'' Lydia look at Cora and then to Scott in a collaborative way.

''Oh c'mon Stiles'' Scott grabbed Stiles from his shoulder while he began to whine at th decision.

Soon enough they left letting both Peter and Danny more or less confuse that they were before all this. No one of them said a thing but they didn't need to.

''So… I didn't really got to apologize for what happen'' Peter said from the chair where he was. Danny took some steps closer to him.

''You don't need to… it really didn't mean anything…'' Danny wasn't sure if that was actually truth or if he was just lying himself. ''So… now what?'' Danny asked coming more closer to just be a few steps away from the older. Peter swallowed. Looking up to a boy who he almost doubles his age.

''Look Danny…'' Danny couldn't resist it anymore and kissed the man sweetly in the lips, pressing softly against his, Peter kissed him back maintaining the gentleness. And after a moment they separate.

''When you answer just have that in mind'' Peter smiled at the boy and then got up from the chair to be at the same level as he.

''I don't want to hurt you'' Danny wanted to reply but Peter shush him. ''I've been hurting people all my life… intentional and unintentional but still it stings a lot when you look at your memories and you know you only hurt them'' Danny looked down.

''I thought that only reason you rejected me… like that… was because you were a werewolf'' he looked up to the man.

''I don't want to hurt you'' he nodded. Danny knew that this was for real, he thought of Peter as a men without regrets but looking at him now, phew it looked like he needed someone there more 'evil' than him.

''I don't mind being hurt if that means I can be with you'' Peter looked away. ''If you push me away that will be what hurts me the most'' He grabbed Peter's cheek and make him look at him.

''That's a good one'' They kissed again. ''But I don't believe you'' he said between kisses.

''Oh… can't you tell?'' Danny whispered beneath the kiss with his eyes shot. ''With your senses'' Peter shrug. ''Not really'' the kiss began to profounder. ''you don't really know what I can do'' Peter hands went from Danny's head to his waist touching everything he could in the way there.

''That…''

''Shush''

Danny let out a moan permitting Peter's entrance, Danny hands shuffle in Peter's hair while his where concentrate in the shape of his waist pulling the teen closer to him. The kiss was passionate and intense dominated by the older man who kept sucking the air out of Danny until neither of them could more, they took a breath but before losing the moment Peter attacked the teen's neck with kisses tasting that fine flesh of his. Danny smiled unconscious of the attention lost in the pleasure, he rocked his hips subconscious into Peter crotch searching for contact.

Peter suddenly stopped; a whine from Danny came up for the lack of stimulation when looking down and up Danny… Danny blinked confuse and op

''What's wrong?'' Danny asked, Peter nodded and look up to him. ''We can't do this…'' Peter smiled playful.

''Is that so?'' Danny kissed softly Peter's lips.

''Yes… for multiple reasons'' Danny began to place sweet kisses in Peter's face going down to his neck where he kept doing it. ''Like?'' Danny asked.

''Well first of all… I'm a werewolf and you're a human'' Danny chuckled. ''Second… the age difference…''

''For how much?'' Danny asked playful. Peter didn't answer obviously. ''I's illegal'' He continued.

''I don't care''

''I could hurt you'' Danny kissed again Peter's neck but the man stopped him. ''I don't want to hurt you'' Danny looked at his eyes full of concern and guilt. ''You won't'' Danny kissed Peter's forehead.

''You DON'T know that'' Danny placed his finger over Peter's lips he raised his eyebrow at that. ''Yes I do… I know that we being together it's meant to be… it feels different like if we were…''

''Mates'' Peter nodded with a smile in his face. Looking down into memories. ''Of life…'' he whispered the last words.

''Yeah… I guess that is''

OOOO

Derek walked towards his house but suddenly notice all of the guys outside for exception on Danny and his uncle. He rushed towards him and got to them.

''What the hell is happening?'' Stiles nodded and turn to Derek. ''Well this idiots thought it was good idea to let Danny-boy all by himself with Peter in there.

''And you probably don't want to hear'' Cora started. ''Believe me it's weird… not cheesy… weird'' Scott nodded.

Derek growl to himself and walked pass the teens but Lydia grabbed him by the arm stopping him. ''Remember what we talked Derek'' Lydia look up the man's eyes with a smirk on her face. ''Maybe you thought that with just us will be enough but it would be better with Danny'' Derek pull himself of Lydia.

''That's why we agreed to this'' Scott pointed the house.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Stiles asked. ''And why am I the last one in know?''

''It's not a big deal'' Cora commented at Stiles anger.

''It seems like it is''

''It's not!'' Derek repeated raising his voice. ''Peter has emotional problems''

''Like what?'' Stiles knows that that guy is not mentally right but he knew they meant something different.

''Loneliness'' Lydia answered. ''That's why he attacked Danny… he probably was stuck in a memory and couldn't bring himself together that day''

''And we being more like a pack with him and trusting him will help him with that…'' Derek continued.

''But now that he apparently has Danny it would be easier for him'' Scott smiled. ''The whole thing actually started because he didn't had a love one'' Stiles laugh sarcastically.

''Yeah but I think you're forgetting something'' Stiles said. ''Danny doesn't know what his getting into with all this… romance stuff''

''Is this had to do with the fact that your dad is the sheriff and that is illegal to get involved minor?'' Cora said with a smile on her face. ''Well what if it is? He doubles Danny age'' Stiles said faking disgust.

''He is right'' Derek nodded. ''Danny doesn't know shit about was going on and what Peter is, if he knew he wouldn't see Peter that way'' Derek smiled.

''Derek you didn't heard what I did… 'their mates for life' and shit… they feel it in their insides'' Cora was right, this didn't looked like a crush… It was more than that.

Derek looked once again to the house, he didn't want to it to happen but it was very predictable that Danny was going to get hurt by a way or another. Maybe not directly but Peter will see all his life making sense again while Danny's goes to thrash. It was just a matter of time.

OOOO

Stiles and Scott drove Danny back to his house and all the way there was kind of awkward not only because of what had happened but because Danny's smile was disturbing.

''So what happened back there Danny boy?'' Stiles asked keeping his eye in the road. Danny snapped out of his fantasies of taking control over Peter's body.

''Oh… ahh it was pretty good''

''So is it official?'' Scott also asked. ''No… it's complicated…''

''You finally notice the crime you guys are committing?'' Stiles asked sarcastically not expecting an answer.

''It's just that he doesn't believe that I like him… that I'll fight for him'' Danny sigh and turn to the ground. ''Maybe it's because I'm too handsome to fight'' a smile on his two friends formed.

''Well maybe he's doing it for your own good'' Stiles added. ''Because he is a werewolf and he doesn't want to hurt you''

''He won't… he can control himself'' Danny replied. ''I mean Scott and Allison used to date… nothing happened and also Lydia and Jackson'' Stiles sighed.

''But none of them are a vicious psychopath who lose themselves attacking the only guy he likes''

''Psychopath? What do you mean?'' Danny asked confused. ''Let's just say that Peter has done a numerous acts of selfishness that are not worth mention…'' Scott tried to smooth this situation but Stiles turn to Scott and said:

''No! Let's tell him!'' Scott shook his head in negation. ''So Danny knows the piece of crap he likes'' Danny almost felt the urge to brake the boys nose but then he just glare at him nodding with his head.

So for the phew moment towards Danny's home Stiles told him all the stuff that Peter had done with Scott adding the parts where Peter helped them but the being attacked by Stiles saying that he always did it expecting something in return.  
He also said how he attacked Lydia for him to being able to return to life if he died or something and how he blackmail him scaring the crap out of him… and how he was the worst uncle ever.

Danny had a moment to process all this information and when he did he just smiled, Scott smiled in confusion and Stiles just was confused.

''And why do you think he did all that shit?'' he asked turning to the two boys.

''Don't give me the crap that he did it for all his been trough'' Stiles whispered.

''Well he did'' Danny said in a chuckle. ''He just needs to feel like a family again… and you guys just treat him like crap'' he made emphasis at Stiles. ''He needs to feel some love again…'' Scott nodded admitting that yeah, they have been treating him like shit. ''He needs me'' Danny smiled and got out of the car.

''Aww'' Scott let out.

''And I'll show him'' Stiles nodded not of all convinced.

OOOO

It was full dark and Danny couldn't sleep, when he did he constantly kept awaking for every sound in the room. He sighed relaxing and closing his eyes almost falling asleep again when he heard something.

''It's easy to brake in a teens room'' Peter smooth voice came from the dark corner. Danny rubbed his eyes and turn on the light.

''Yeah I know'' Danny said playful. Peter walked towards him sitting in the edge of his bed looking at the boy in front of him.

''Would you believe me when I say that I can barely control myself from ripping you clothes apart'' Danny swooped himself closer to Peter.

''Then do it'' Danny whispered.

''I might'' Peter's finger caress Danny's inner thigh. ''But I don't want to raise your hopes up'' Danny chuckled. ''What do you mean? Sex isn't that great with werewolves?''

''I don't want you to think something is happening between us… that I can't promise I'll keep on'' Peter whispered.

''Are you saying that you just want to have sex with me?'' Danny asked with his eyes close moving closer to him.

''No… I want you… so much my inner werewolf can't control himself'' Peter grabbed Danny's chin and make him look to him. ''But if there's a moment where I'm hurting you… I want to leave without you thinking that I don't…'' Peter swallowed and then smile like a player.

''Love you'' Danny looked down trying to hide his smile but it was too obvious. ''I think I do love you''

''Me too'' Danny whispered looking up to him. ''I don't believe you'' Peter said with a smile to later kiss him in the lips.

Danny opened his mouth, kissing with their all, Peter got over Danny's waste with one leg in each side while Danny pass his hands over his thighs wishing the fabric to not be there. The kiss went to slow and romantic to fast and savage not losing any passion of it Peter's hands in Danny's neck going down to his shoulders and Danny was busy with Peter's legs when he felt the urge to go to Peter's ass and squeeze them.

Peter let out a moan at that act and pushing Danny apart of him with his strong wraps in Danny's shoulders. Peter look was scare looking directly at Danny's eyes with… hesitation and then he looked down to the bulge he felt in his pants fallowed, Danny fallowed Peter's look down and then up.

''Oh fuck'' Peter whispered with concern, he wanted to get off of the teen but he grabbed him by the shoulders. Peter look surprise at him. Danny swallowed.

''Let me'' Peter snigger. ''Help me?'' Danny kissed the man again. ''Yes'' he answered. Peter let himself of from Danny's grab.

''Help me or help your teenager urges?'' Peter asked with fun. Danny grabbed him by the collar shirt and pushed into the bed letting himself on top of Peter's waist. Peter mutter 'wow' with a smile and put his hands over Danny's thighs which he could touch for the long boxer Danny was wearing.

''Wow!'' Peter snapped pushing the teen to the other side of the bed. ''I'm losing it!''

''Will you stop! Let me do it!'' Danny got up next to him.

''No, I said no and you cannot make me…'' Danny pushed him again in the bed. Peter rolled his eyes and sat in the bed. ''I said no… Wow!'' he saw Danny kneeling between his legs, pushing his knees apart with power, Peter blushed feeling a weird tension in his stomach. Danny unbuckled Peter's belt. Peter swallowed.

''Fuck'' Peter moans, his brain didn't quite had process what was happening but his body knew what to do, every movement was for his own pleasure. A hand of him went down helping Danny to take of his belt and to unzip his jeans.

This was happening, it was totally happening… and for some reason it felt dangerous, like if he was going to hurt him and he didn't want to do it. Like when you do it with a girl and never call her back.

Peter jumped when he felt a kisses in his abdomen and Danny's hand pushing his pants and boxers down. Then at once the boy pulled down to his knees his pants and subconsciously Peter pulled his knees closer… a little embarrassed, wait what? Embarrassed? Why was he acting so shy?! Peter was frustrated that boy make him feel like a goddam girl.

''Spread your legs apart'' Danny said with a smile helping him spread them taking a better look of the full grown erection of the man. Danny licked his lips.

''I'm not expecting a ring Peter, you don't have to worry'' Peter shake at the feel of Danny teeth on his hipbone.

''That'll never going to happened'' he said containing his moans.

The touch of Danny's finger in his cock makes him gasp while his finger wraps strongly the sheets sending a tingling feel from his dick to his spine and then to his brain making him shiver. Danny began to move his hold slowly up and down.

''Ah…! Danny…'' he tried to say something but he couldn't, his hands began to twitching wanting to touch something. He could feel how his claws were fighting to come out.

Danny leans down to wrap his soft lips around the head of his cock, with a light suction and warm Peter loses it and his eyes shift to the blue glowing that his eyes turns to when his a werewolf. Danny felt aroused at the werewolf shifting and shit.

''Oh my… that's good'' Peter said rocking his hips up Danny, the teen cease his hips with his hands. Peter hand was twitching and grasping everything in the way looking for contact.

''Hey…'' Danny said at mm away his dick. ''Put your hand here'' He grabbed Peter's hand and put it in his head and Peter loved the feeling of the boys hair… skull… head… everything.

The contact was amazing, Danny begun to suck even deeper moving up and down taking every more every time he goes down. He does it perfectly licking, tasting every inch of his length sipping the precome of his head and everything.

Peter claws and fangs went out; it had been a long time ago since he had been release and done something like this, he scratch Danny's head with his claws being careful enough to not harm him but still it make Danny shiver and felt something in his spine.

Peter started to mark a rhythm with his hand making faster Danny's movements and a moan scape from him at the scratches in his neck and head making a vibration on the older man's cock, Danny he was on board with it squeezing Peter's thighs and ass.

Peter had his eyes shot and he let his head arch to it end looking at the sealing, his mouth open letting out all kind of noises, whimpers, moans, breaths, gasps… everything all of them with words that Danny couldn't really understand… but he did said his name a lot.

''Danny-'' he gasps, arching his back forward making his dick goes deeper into Danny's mouth. Trusting softly and unconsciously into him. ''I'm gonna… come'' he warns him and felt how Danny is off Peter's dick and jacking him between the orgasm while Peter is jolting holding hardly into Danny's arm.

Peter let himself lied down in the bed he couldn't move for a moment still in the ecstasies of the moment. He felt how Danny cleaned him with something soft and then Peter got up and kissed the boy In the lips.

''That… was amazing'' Peter smiled at the boy and this was all happy and pretty. ''Well I'm an expert'' he said playful.

''Oh?'' Peter then heard a noise in the stair and got up doing his pants. ''Did we made to much noise?'' Peter asked while buckling his belt.

''You did'' Danny said in a giggle. A defined step was what made Peter got out of the room from the window fastly that Danny was amused. 'Wow' he mutter when his mom got in the room.

''Danny'' She said in a yawn. ''I heard noises… are you alright sweetheart?'' Her mom asked looking at his son sleepy.

''Yeah mom, I'm fine go back to sleep'' Danny said still looking at the window. He heard her mom murmur something and then shot the door. Then Peter glanced form the window with a smile.

''I'm not going without a proper kiss'' Peter said. Stepping in the room. ''You could stay'' Danny said coming to him.

''Yeah right… and you being all over me… sure'' Danny kissed Peter in the lips and then Peter got out from the window to later turn to the boy.

''Get over yourself'' Danny said with a smile.

''Goodbye Danny''

OOOO

Danny couldn't sleep that night… nothing of sleep. And it was horrible every time he closed his eyes he couldn't rest nor relax or something.

Maybe it was because he was to exited but still… it was awfully frustrating. And when he did went to sleep he dream with very odd stuff like Jackson attacking him and Peter letting him and never talking to him again.

It was a relieve when it was time to go to school, he wasn't tired even though he didn't sleep at all but hey at least he was healthy.

Or maybe better said at least he had a hot dam werewolf as 'mate' even though it's not official and well that was awesome.

OOOO

JazJazmin: Well this one took longer than the first ones, but I did it in a week so don't judge me… hahaha nah you can judge me. I don't mind.

Thanks for reading leave a review have a question…ask it, a joke you can always make it in the review.

Oh and I also am working in a Steter that's in my head where Peter's all like 'I know you're attracted to me Stiles' and Stiles is like 'No I'm not' and then Peter's like 'I know you're lying' and then Stiles runs but Peter the catches him and makes him feel awkwardly…. But imagine it better than that.

And fot the guys that want to I don't know make rquest you may… but if it is a couple I don't like I won't do it… or maybe I will but you can ask me… 

My tumblr page is: Apples & Veins where I reblog all the shit I like…

.com hey It's a cool… I made it myself with my hands :looks like shit: well thank you and all that crap … I don't own anything (everyone says that so I will to… just to you know… fit in and shit)

May the odds be in you favor…. It's for the Hunger Games… nah I don't like it to much… how about the first one I used.

May the force be with you…


	4. No one else knows

In the previews chapter there was a dick in presence… Peter tells Danny that he loves him but he doesn't want to be with him. What? Is this right? Well yes my friends it is… Because Peter knows that he is a dangerous guy, no one knows what he'll do next… and to be fair neither did him… so he tries to keep his distance but can't because of that olive skin guy…

And Peter is right he Danny doesn't know the trouble he's getting in…

Stick to know what will happen now…

OOOO

''…Jackson?''

''Danny? What time is it? Is everything alright?'' He was surprised that Danny called him so early in the morning. He heard Danny mutter something… and his heartbeat so rise up. ''Danny!'' he called again not getting a response.

''Jackson I need you to come!'' Danny almost yelled he was clearly trying not to. ''Please hurry up'' he tried to keep it low but every second he jumped and let a little scream of fear out.

''I'm going but what's going on?'' he got up his bed looking for some jeans and a shirt. ''Tell me!'' he demanded.

''I don't know… I feel like I… want to… scream!'' Jackson felt a shiver down his spine, to scream… that sounded kind of creepy. ''I'm scare''

OOOO

Jackson got out of his car and walked run to his Porsche and saw Scott standing there near the car. Scott was panting like if he had run a marathon and was dressed up with his pajamas. Jackson opened his car and let the teenage boy to get in in the pilot seat while he started the car.

''I thought you wouldn't make it'' Jackson said looking at the road. ''I wasn't going to wait for you'' Scott nodded.

''Yeah, I know that's why I got the fastest as possible here'' Scott looked concern… almost to concern. ''So what did he said?''

''He called me and told me to get to his house because he was scare'' Jackson was driving really fast, like really fast that Scott put on his belt.

''But of what was he scared?'' Scott asked and saw how Jackson tensed up his jaw. ''What!?''

''He said he wanted felt like screaming!'' he let out and Scott opened his eyes in fear. ''What the hell!''

''Yeah I know… it's not only that he felt weird like if he was scared at dead and if he had been change in some way…''

Scott was confuse he didn't knew what did that meant but it didn't sound good, he regretted not to bring Stiles, he could say something useful.

''I think we should call Derek'' Scott said.

''No!'' Jackson snapped.

''Why not dude?''

''I don't think that Danny will like that'' Jackson was right; he already thinks that Derek hates him and he doesn't really like want to give him another reason to hate him or to think that all of this is Peter's fault.

''But…!''

''I said no!'' Jackson yelled, not really giving him an order but more of an not optional thing. Scott nodded and suppressed a smile, he liked how Jackson acted with his friend… he was genuinely worried for him and for anyone that knows this guy knows how a dick he is. ''If this has something to do with Peter I swear I'm going to kill him…'' Jackson said angry. Scott nodded and looked out the window. He wanted to contradict Jackson but this time he wouldn't mind the dead of that man if that meant that the boy would be safer.

''We'll see''

OOOO

They got there they didn't know if go for the window or the front door until they heard Danny's mother awake and noticing his son to be off, they heard how she tried to get opened the door but then a cold voice from Danny told her 'I'm fine' but she didn't stopped. So Scott knocked the door. The woman went to open the door wondering who was there so in the morning.

She cracked opened the door to later see Jackson who she already knew.

''Jackson'' she said with relief opening the door. ''And… Scott? Right?'' he nodded while she let them in. ''You came for Danny? Tell me you did'' she asked the blonde teen who was looking upstairs.

''Yeah he called us'' he pointed up asking if he could go, she nodded. Jackson went up followed by Scott who then was stopped by the woman.

''What's wrong with my boy?'' she asked with concern.

''Amm… nothing really he just went in a fight with someone and he's not alright'' Scott lied trying to sound real. ''He said he was but it seems like now he's getting it out'' he said with a smile in his face. The woman nodded.

''So it's better if I don't bother him?'' she asked.

''Yeah I think it's for the best… don't worry ma'am we'll take care of it''

When Jackson stepped in the edge of the door he felt a different presence one just full of pain, anger and hurt. He opened the door and walked in looking for his friend who wasn't in the bed… but then he heard his raised up heartbeat coming from the insides of the closet next to him.

''Danny?'' he called for him coming near the closet going the opening but the Danny open them. ''Jackson'' he said with a tone of relief but still full of fear. He looked awfully tired, with bags under his eyes, nervously and paranoid but the most creepy part was that he looked like if he was fighting with someone.

''Danny what's wrong?'' Jackson asked sort of scared for him. Then Scott came in the room and had the same expression when he saw Jackson pulling out of the closet the teen.

''I did it'' Danny said. Scott and Jackson exchanged looks. ''I did it'' he repeated this time very low, closing his eyes of the tiredness. ''I… did… it'' he was losing his balance of standing up… he was losing consciousness almost hitting the ground but then grabbed before it by Jackson strong arms.

''What did you did?'' Jackson tried to understand what was happening and to do something. He was scare at hell. Scott grabbed his cellphone and called Deaton, this didn't seemed good.

''I woke up'' he whispered with a smile and then he fainted out. Jackson stood there in shock with his best friend in arms… he felted like if he was losing him.

OOOO

Man his entire body ache like hell, he felt a pain in his back and bruises all over his arms, his head ache like hell and his throat felt like if he had been screaming for hours. He felt dizzy like in he was asleep but didn't felt rested.

Danny begun to recover consciousness but his eyelids felt too heavy to open also he couldn't move he was to tired, so it would take a few seconds, he heard voices.

''What do you mean?'' he heard a man voice yelled. ''You don't know what the hell happen to him!''

''His symptoms are to general, I need more details to know what exactly is happening to him''

''You want to this to happen again!'' the man yelled again.

''Jackson get out! Take a breath and wait outside!'' another man yelled at him, it was Derek, and the Jackson left. ''You have an idea what is happening with him?''

''A lot… I need to talk to him, know what has he been doing the last days, with who he was and maybe all know something… it doesn't seemed to be so bad''

''It doesn't?!'' Scott asked. ''He beat the crap out of himself and said very creepy and nonsense stuff''

''I need to talk to him first so I can be sure'' Danny begun to open his eyes and saw blurry images of the guys standing front him.

''Well then asked them'' Isaac said from the corner. ''He's waking up'' Danny saw Scott and Derek turn to him a bit relief.

''Danny, god you're okay'' Scott said with a smile and then saw how Jackson entered in the room rushing to the table where he was. Danny looked around and was sort of confused.

''Where?'' he asked puzzled. Scott nodded. ''In the vet… Not an ordinary one though''

''I am not surprised'' he tried to stand up but then pain filled his body and he decided not to move. ''Why do I feel like I been tackled by the lacrosse team without any protection'' Jackson and Scott exchanges looks.

''You don't remember anything'' Derek asked.

''…No'' Danny said confused. ''What happen?'' He tried to get up but couldn't because of the pain. Jackson got next to him and wrap his hand in Danny's wrist.

''Are you alright?'' Jackson asked worried.

''I'm not sure'' Deaton watched deeply every movement of the boy. ''Somebody of you can tell me what happened?''

And they told him exactly what occurred, how he called Jackson all shivery and scared, al the weird and creepy things he said, how he beat himself out and Danny stood there listening without believing he did all that and not couldn't remember it.

''I need to talk to Danny'' Deaton said looking at the teens, especially at Derek and Jackson who didn't find the idea of letting the teen alone but they soon enough left letting the two of them alone.

''So you're like the doctor of supernatural stuff'' Danny smiled try to feel covetable in the table.

''You can say that'' Deaton smiled and got closer to the boy who almost got scared. ''I'm going to ask you some questions that you need to answer with truth… I won't tell anyone and they won't be able to hear a thing. Danny nodded.

''Danny since when you've not been able to sleep?'' The teen open his eyes amused of how he knew. He sighs. ''Since the day they told me about the werewolves''

''Oh… since the incident with Peter then?'' Danny nodded. ''But it's not because of him that I'm like this it's just that… I haven't taken all this magical stuff good''

''Don't worry, so I can assume that it's Peter with whom you've been spending all your time?'' Danny blushed lightly.

''I haven't spent A LOT of time with him… I think I've spend more time with Scott than Peter''

''Let me ask this… You have fallen for Peter?'' Deaton asked trying to make it the less uncomfortable possible but Danny opened his eyes surprise of the forwardness.

''I don't… know how this is…''

''Danny your life is in danger and I don't know exactly what's going on but I'm sure that this is going to get even worse than it's been… I suggest you keep your distance from Peter I know you think he has nothing to do with this but he is probably the reason why this is happening to you… Peter's only going to hurt you and I'm pretty sure that he won't do nothing to help you'' Deaton was harsh but he needed to put Danny's feet on the ground and make him know what was going on.

''You want me to leave him'' Danny was hurt and it could be seen in his face.

''I want you to let him go before you get too involved that you won't be able… I mean, tell me; is he really committed to you or do you really trust him''

''I don't know…'' Danny whispered and Deaton nodded.

''It's for your own good'' Deaton walked around the room reading stuff in book and looking into poison's labels.

''But… I do trust him'' Danny got up from his place in his feet almost regretting doing it. ''I know your trying to help… but never tell me that again'' Danny walked away the room while Deaton just stood there, shock.

Jackson was the first to see him step outside the vet and he ran towards him grabbing him by his waist and arm feeling like he was going to fall or something.

''You look horrible man you should rest'' Jackson said taking him to his car, he was going to close the door but was stopped by Derek who then looked down to the boy.

''What did Deaton say?'' he asked well he sort of ordered it. Danny blinked and sighed.

''Nothing really… that I should rest'' He closed the door after that thinking it was done but all the werewolves there look at each other and then back to the car… and later to Jackson. They all had hear Danny lie, something happened there and Danny didn't want them to know… so Jackson would need to make him tell.

OOOO

Peter hear about what happened from Lydia, who text him… not a very way to tell him since he was in the road while reading it and he almost crash against another car.

Who drove as far as possible to Derek's hoping there he could get more information of what happen to Danny. He got there and he ran to the door panting and shit.

He saw Derek sitting in the couch of the living room drinking a bottle of soda, maybe pepsi… well that's not the case.

''What happened to Danny? Is he alright?'' he asked at his nephew but he didn't answer nor look at him, Derek took a swig from his soda.

''Where were you last night?'' Derek asked without looking at him, just there drinking his soda. Peter swallowed but then he armed himself of courage.

''I was with… Danny'' He was scare of hearing that the teen got hurt or something only thanks to him and his overall presence in Danny' life but that wasn't the case. Derek turns his head towards his uncle and looked at him with his red glowing eyes.

''I hardly think that will be necessary'' Peter said with a calm voice while rolling.

''I have to insist'' Derek said clenching his teeth.

''Look just tell me what wrong'' Peter said sitting next to his nephew sort of feeling he'll need to be sitting. ''Is it bad?'' Derek sighed but then nodded and turns to his uncle with a little too much concern in his face.

''He's fine now… and we're not sure what's wrong with him but we do know that it isn't over and it only going to get worse every time'' Peter gulped but kept his eyes nailed to Derek's who had stopped talking to drink his soda.

''And?'' Peter frustrated yell.

''Well it didn't occurred a lot… he called Jackson early in the morning saying nonsense and stuff things like he was scared, he wanted to scream and things about waking up… probably had a bad dream because he told us he haven't been sleeping well… then he fainted and we took him with Deaton…'' Peter went shock for a moment hearing all that stuff not listening to all the other stuff Derek was saying. All of that sounded a little familiar.

''Are you even listening to me you fucking moron!'' Derek yelled at him noticing how he had zone out for a bit. Peter then snapped out and turns to his nephew with a face full of fear and concern. ''What?'' Derek asked confuse of the look on his uncle.

''You said… he wanted to scream'' Peter blinked nervously. ''And… was scared not being able to sleep… and wanting to wake up?'' Peter got up on his feet and walked back and forward across the room.

''Yes! Yes all of that stuff!'' Derek stopped his uncle grabbing him by his arm. ''Why what does it mean?'' he asked looking directly at the blue eyes of Peter.

''All of those symptoms…'' Peter said not wanting to remember those days. ''Are the same that I felt when I was in coma'' It kind of made sense all for Derek, just a little or more that sense it gave him some idea of what was the problem here. ''I remember that the first time I woke up completely I ran as far as possible and yell as hard as I could… or howl''

''Are you thinking the same thing as I?'' Derek asked his uncle with taking out his phone a dialing Scott.

''I think we're in so much mess''

OOOO

''Why are you calling me?'' Lydia was sitting in the benches watching how his friends practice lacrosse everyone was playing good for exception of Stiles who was kind of dork of it.

'I tried calling Scott or Stiles… their not answering the phone'

''Well of course not, their practicing lacrosse'' Lydia said playful liking how Derek grunt in the other side.

'Pass me one of them'

''Are you serious expecting me to go in middle of fearless teens hitting against every moving thing they see… not thank I would like to have my face unharmed'' Derek sighed and then passed his phone to Peter.

'Lydia…'

''Peter'' She didn't knew why everyone kept making her talk to that man, probably nobody knew all the pain and suffering he put her trough.

'It's Danny practicing too?' his voice was full of worrying and guilt.

''Yes he is part… wait a minute'' She looked around the field waiting to see the teen coming on or something but he wasn't there.

'What?' Peter asked.

''That's strange… he was here a second ago'' She didn't understand wee he could be.

'Lydia you need to go and find him… tell Isaac or anyone there to help you' Peter said trying to sound clam so he wouldn't worried her but he did just that.

''Why? What's wrong?'' She asked standing up the bench and walking down to the field.

'We kind of know what's wrong with Danny… you have to stop him before he…'

''Hurts someone?'' Lydia asked while walking.

'Or most likely, himeself'

Lydia shot the phone and walk run when she saw Isaac who was sitting in the bench waiting his turn in the game. He wasn't tired of curse but coach didn't knew that so he send poor and tired Isaac to rest.

''Isaac!'' Lydia called him for behind, he turn and saw her running towards him.

''Lydia what are you doing?'' he laugh of the running girl in heels. ''Are you going to join us in a game?'' He asked funny.

''Ha, ha! Isaac I need your help and now!'' she said grabbing him by the arm and taking him far away from all the wreck of the lacrosse team.

''What's wrong?'' he asked confuse.

''Danny's missing and we have to find him before he does something dangerous'' Isaac turn to the lacrosse field looking for Danny but indeed he wasn't there. ''Use your werewolf senses and find him.

''Ahh yeah sure'' He looked all the around and concentrate his smelling in just the boy but he didn't quite got the scent and it was weird if like Danny was never in school. ''Something's wrong'' Isaac said still sniffing.

''What?''

''I can't smell him''

''Are you serious? You can't smell Armani! C'mon!'' Lydia flipped her arms in frustration and turn back to the field ''I better go and tell Scott''

''No you don't get it, it's like he has never been in school there's no track of him'' Lydia arched her eyebrow wondering what did that meant.

''Let's find him'' They ran towards the school. Lydia grabbed her cellphone and called Allison. ''Hey Allison'' She said.

'Hey Lydia, Is the lacrosse practice over? I'm finish my studies, getting out of the library now…'

''Have you seen Danny?'' She cut her not wanting to waste time while her and Isaac where opening doors of every classroom they pass by. For their luck it was sort of late so there weren't any other students there but occasionally a few who stayed to extracurricular stuff.

'No, why? Something happened?'

''I think it may happen something like last night… so let's find him and stopped him before he does something stupid''

'But why? What's wrong with him?'

''I may have an idea'' Isaac turn to her when he heard that. ''He might be hallucinating stuff… like I did when I helped Peter come back to life'' She looked down at the memory.

'And in both scenarios Peter's the villain, right?'

''I don't think this time was intentional''

''Lydia'' Isaac called her.

''Call me if you get news'' She hang up and turn to Isaac who was looking to the inside of a classroom. ''What?'' She ran to his side and what she saw only got her nerves to the edge and make her think the worse. The whole room was messed up, all the sit and tables were flip and thrown to everyplace in the room, in the board there where strong scratches covered in blood like if he had rip his nails –what he probably did– not only that all of the room was covered with blood, in the floor there were a few stains, in the sit and tables where some trails of blood in the windows… oh god that window… It looked like if he had run to it and ran to the forest, the glass on the floor was covered with blood.

''In what floor are we?'' Lydia said containing the tears in her eyes and scare to death to even go and see. Isaac walked gently toward the window but he stopped when he felt Lydia's hand on his, he looked at her and smile, even if it was fake, it was what she needed.

''I'll go too'' She fallowed Isaac to the edge of the window and saw nothing like if he had survived the impact on the floor, but there was an uncertain blood stain in the floor that Lydia couldn't kept her eye of and then she began to hear something.

''Lydia what's wrong?'' she didn't listen to him but to the sound… it sounded like a scream but not Danny but of… Peter. ''Lydia!''

''Call Derek we need to find him now!'' She ordered him but was her who called him.

'Do you find him?' Derek asked. Lydia struggle to talk very nervous of what she had seen. 'Lydia!?' she breath.

''Danny is not here, he ran to the forest and he is probably wounded… or he might be…'' she whimpered in the middle of the sentence.

'It's okay Lydia he'll be alright'

''You don't know that'' She argue.

'I know… I'm the alpha' Even though that didn't make him the know of all the shit that happens in Beakon Hills it did make her feel better.

''Okay''

'Tell Isaac to sense his scent'

''It doesn't work you and all of us need to make a search to find him'' He heard Derek curse. ''I'm not sure he's in the forest but it's the most reasonable''

'We're going there'

OOOO

''You heard her… what now?'' He asked when he saw Peter's expression and then he started to wonder in the room and then to zone out. 'Hey!'

''If what Lydia says its right… then he in fact is in the forest'' he said with his arms crossed in front his chest and one hand in his chin.

''How do you know?'' Peter didn't really wanted to say that that was one of the first things he did when he finally got up and stopped being in coma.

''I'm too good looking I know everything'' Derek nodded sarcastically and rolled his eyes. ''C'mon let's not waste more time''

Derek knew why Peter guessed the forest part but wasn't really going to force his uncle to talk about it. He did asked Peter if he knew where he went when he ran in the forest that day but the answer was; of course not! I only ran like crazy.

They split up hoping to find him sooner. Derek sensed the rest of his pack entering the forest and running to the search of the teen. They were going to find him.

While Peter was running he felt a strange feeling like if he had been there before, some kind of the Déjà vu to say it in a way, like if he was running in this direction a long time ago.

''It can't be'' Peter said to himself he didn't really knew how he got to this side of the forest… it was like if he had zone out all this time he was running and suddenly appeared here. Like Lydia in the swimming pool.

''Danny?'' he said. It was getting dark, and he knew that Danny was near this place he could felt. ''Danny…'' he heard something behind him. He walked towards the sound, some cracking sticks and leafs and some whining.

He makes a quick turn in a tree and then he saw Danny, leaning against the tree with a big glass stuck in his stomach, little glasses in his arms and a little one in his cheekbone. He was barely conscious and standing it was like if he was there fainted but with someone pulling strings of him and keeping him up.

''Oh my god, Danny'' He went to him but then Danny took a step back that he suddenly regretted because the pain was unbearable. ''Danny?'' Why was he backing out, it was like if he didn't knew who he was.

A deathly glare came out of Danny's face and it felt wrong, the boy standing front of him wasn't Danny it only was a full of hate, scare and hurt creature looking for some strength for him to be able to kill the man in front of him.

''Danny it's me Peter you have to snap out of it'' Peter could take him down, even though the 'Danny' though he had super abilities, he didn't, so even if he didn't want to go with Peter the man could make him without struggle but for some reason he didn't wanted to scare the boy more than what he was.

H heard like a growl of Danny. He sure was in pain with his eyes all tired and his skin so red and full of bruises.

''I'm not going to hurt you'' He put his arm up tending his hand to Danny like if he was a scare dog. ''Danny I know you can hear me and you have to come back… this isn't you…'' he took a step closer and Danny didn't moved back he stood there almost fainting. '' I know that deep there you know who I am'' Danny was losing it. ''That I love you'' Peter whispered with his voice full of guilt. He hated to see Danny all hurt and suffering because of him. Always because of him.

Peter took another step closer, close enough that he grabbed Danny's hand that was against the tree the boy struggle against him but then felt no treat.

''I'm sorry Danny'' Peter said pulling himself closer and closer to the hopeless teen. ''I promise that when this is over I won't cause you anymore pain I'll leave and you won't need to … just please come back'' he was close enough, just a few inches apart of the teen when the Peter felt how the boy lose his strength to stand up. He grabbed him by the waste and his arm.

''Danny!'' He raise his voice at the teen thinking his was fainting.

''Peter…'' Danny whispered with what appeared was a smile. ''I'm freezing… better cover me up with that jacket'' he forced himself to say but it was worth it because he saw Peter smile and then give him his jacket.

''Thank god you're alright'' Peter kissed Danny's forehead. ''Let's get you out of here''

OOOO

Everyone was in the living room, all Derek's pack including Lydia and Stiles, Allison and even Chris who was called by Allison to help them find Danny. Everyone was silent wanting to say what all of them were thinking; all of this was Peter's fault.

''So…I went to talk with Deaton'' Lydia said braking the ice and the dead glares to Peter that were more coming from Stiles, Jackson, Derek, Chris… almost everyone.

''What did he said?'' Scott asked also wanting to break the death silence here.

''He knows what's wrong with Danny… he called it the 'mirror effect' interesting, isn't it?'' Everyone then turn to her and she clears her throat. ''Deaton said that all starts with a strong relationship between two persons friends, family, lovers'' she made emphasis in the lovers. ''If one of this person has suffer and never had time to share and let out he begins to create this collection of bad memories deep inside him than then are transferred or better said copied to the other person '' Peter arch his eyebrow, that was too elaborated, more than he thought but still simple and elegant, oh dam you magical stuff.

''That's why he acted like you after the coma, mirroring what you did and felt'' Derek explained with his arms crossed in front his chest. Peter just nodded not believing all of this.

''So Peter's messed up… I think we all know that…'' Jackson said angry. ''I think everyone would be… try being in coma wile awake for years after all your family was burned alive… I think anyone would be'' Isaac defends him without even noticing what he'd just said.

''Are you on his side?'' Jackson asked angrier.

''I'm just saying… look at the big picture'' Isaac said. ''I'm not defending him'' Peter really wasn't paying enough attention to the arguing part and Derek knew he wasn't, he was to busy thinking about Danny.

''Yeah, but you have to admit that everyone who's involved with this guy gets hurt'' Stiles added. ''He shouldn't had gone by Danny in the first time, he's too weak'' Oh that did it.

''Oh and you aren't?'' Peter asked.

''Exactly… I don't know if you remember but you also use me… oh and Lydia'' Stiles flipped his arms in front of her. ''You use every human or not creature freak who can defend themselves! YOU USE THE WEAK IN YOUR FAVOR!'' Stiles yell the last part.

''But Danny was the one who was after Peter… he told him not to and he still did'' Scott said resiving a death glare of Jackson and Stiles. ''That to me sounds like love''

''Ew'' Derek mutter.

''In the first place this shouldn't be happening'' Chris interrupted. ''He's a minor''

''Thanks!'' Stiles added.

''It doesn't work that way…'' Peter said glaring at the hunter. ''I't not like I have a choice''

''I think it's the opposite'' Stiles said. ''You could choose to leave Beacon Hills'' Stiles yell but Peter just rolled his eyes.

''For real… why doesn't he leaves?'' Chris said again everyone now taking the suggestion seriously. ''You haven't done anything but cause problem''

''Hello! Without me pretty boy here wool been death'' He said pointing at Jackson who was shaking in anger.

''He has a point eve thought he's an idiot he has been of help'' Cora said for the first time opening her attention at the problem. ''Besides it's not like he needs to go''

''Are you sure you just don't want him to leave just because he's the only left of your family?'' Chris asked both Derek and Cora. ''Because I know that deep inside you two now what a monster Peter is'' Peter took a step close to Chris in a warning.

''Don't talk about my family Argent'' Derek stepped up next to Cora. ''Or do we have to remember you who was the one who burned everyone there?'' Cora added with a treating tone in her voice.

''Guys I think you're forgetting that Danny won't forgive us for pushing them apart'' Lydia said.

''I think the same'' Scott added. ''I for real think that Peter has proved that he can be part of the family and I think his a value member'' Peter turn to Scott, kind of surprise that he would defend him.

''I don't agree dude'' Stiles said. ''Neither do I'' Jackson said after him.

''What are we doing… voting for him to stay or go? That's pathetic'' Isaac said in his place. ''No one should say but Peter'' Cora added.

''I think that Peter's not trustworthy and we probably be better without him'' Allison turn to Lydia expecting her to fallow but she just negate with her face.

''I think he deserves another chance'' Peter turn to Lydia who was looking directly at him with a cocky smile. ''Like Danny said… 'We don't know what that man's been trough to make him act like he does' so yeah…'' Derek nodded with a smile. He didn't thought that of all of them Lydia would forgive him.

''Believe me guys all the talking about me flatters me'' Peter interrupted everyone; some of them rolled their eyes. ''But you're centering me a lot …'' Peter turn to the room in front of him where Danny was. ''The only thing that matters here is Danny'' a smile on Lydia, Allison, Scott and Isaac formed because of the sweetness of that sentence. ''When all it's good with Danny and no one needs me… I'll leave'' Peter almost whispered the last part… he didn't want to leave his love nut if that meant he was going to be safer it would be worth it. Stiles and Jackson mutter 'yes' and smiles formed in their faces, Allison and her dad nodded at the choice but the other ones had let their mouths drop big time.

''Peter you don't have to'' Derek said at him nut he just nodded and then left the room. Everyone looked how he left just to be alone while waiting for news about Danny. It went silent everyone asking if that was the best choice.

''How or when did it happened?'' Allison asked breaking the silence. Everyone turn to her.

''What?'' Lydia asked confused.

''The transferring or copied of memories, how it happen?'' she arranged here question.

''Oh'' Lydia said. ''With a wound'' Lydia looked down remembering the incident with Peter at the dance. ''Like me… but it happened with him because of the connection not because he's a freak'' Derek nodded.

''The attack in the house'' Derek said. ''It all started that day''

''He told if there's a way to take it out of his system?'' Jackson asked.

''He did'' Lydia smiled and turn to the blonde. ''But he didn't say what exactly, he's only telling Danny or Peter'' Deaton was a man of secrets and not very talky with them but he always have his reasons and he always help in the end.

''Great'' Scott mutter.

Everyone kept silent waiting for some news about Danny but, they haven't spent a lot of time there but it felt like an eternity, it been like an hour and a half probably when they saw Melissa coming from the door where Danny was. Everyone ran to her and surround her.

''Wow!'' She said almost backing a step.

''Mom, how's Danny?'' Scott asked. Melissa blinked a little sort of overwhelm for all the people here.

''He's fine… but first of all where are his parents?'' She asked pushing a few teens for her to be able to pass to the main hall.

''They're in their way'' Isaac said, everyone was sort of fallowing her. ''So is he going to be okay… nothing bad?'' Isaac tried to sound casual.

''He's fine although he does have that several wound in his stomach that we fixed up… and a lot of bruises and cuts for the glass… Remind me how it that he crushed against the window and fell…is'' Melissa turn to see a bunch of teens stuttering and muttering something.

''He hasn't sleep well'' Derek said ignoring the stupid teens in front of him. ''He was acting strange when he got the news of the werewolves'' Cora added with a smile.

''He was probably hallucinating or something not everyone embrace this information so kindly'' Chris added. Melissa could relate, when she got the memo she was scared for death and question everything she believed, she couldn't neither sleep well nor think well.

''Yeah… I know what it feels like by the way I don't know if you want to see him before anyone else to keep the secret intact'' Jackson made himself pass to the front.

''I'll go… he's my friend'' He said.

''I was expecting to make Peter go…'' She said looking over their faces to spot him but he wasn't there. ''He'd been asking for him in his sleep and now that his looks to e awake I though one of you can go… So Peter, no?''

''No!'' a few of them yell, Derek, Jacks, Stiles and Chris.

''Why not?'' She asked.

''It's a long story'' Scott answered. ''But yeah he would go'' The four man glare at him like hell and stood next to him almost intimidating him.

''Where is he? We need to do this fast so nobody sees us'' She looked around hoping no one was in the way. Peter step in the hall from the darkness of this one and come closer with his look down.

''Hello there'' Melissa didn't really liked the guy but it didn't concern her know. ''Make it quick before somebody sees us'' She opened the door and let Peter step in, he turn to his fellow werewolf, humans and shit, everyone gave him a different expression. Happiness, concern, anger, doubt, fear, regret, joy and all of them make him felt a little bit worse than what he already felt. Melissa closed the door after him letting him and Danny alone.

Danny was sleeping in the bed calmly and dreamy Peter felt uninvited so he was going to leave when he felt Danny move in his bed. He looked at the boy, he was waking up.

''Peter?'' Danny asked without even opening his eyes. He looked tired as hell, beat up and about to faint.

''Danny'' Peter struggled to say with trembling voice and a soft smile that wanted to pop out at the sight of Danny okay. Danny opened his eyes and saw Peter standing there with concern in his face. Danny smiled.

''Who died?'' Danny asked. Peter manage to smile but wasn't in the mood for this jokes.

''It's my entire fault'' Peter admitted, he sat in the edge of the bed and grabbed Danny's hand. ''I told you… that I wouldn't do anything better than harm you'' Danny succeed to sat properly in the bed with some help of Peter.

''It wasn't you fault…''

''Danny I's all me and my messed up brain you probably don't remember nothing of what occurred but I'm who made you like this… when I attacked you all of this happen and I didn't knew… I'm sorry'' he apologizes like a thousand times but Danny doesn't seem to need them.

''I do remember this time'' Peter arch his eyebrow. ''In every dream I had I couldn't remember anything but whit some time I got used to it and saw things… like a fire…'' Peter lean his head to the other side so Danny wouldn't see his face. ''I saw darkness and loneliness, I felt pain… like burning pain, I felt like a lost everyone and that there was no one there for me… I felt fear at sleeping thinking that might not wake up…'' Danny pulled Peter chin up so he would be able to see his hurt face. ''I saw all you've been through Peter'' Peter tried to look away… all the remembering didn't bring the best out of him.

''Everyone was too busy their own life that they forgot how hurt you were'' Peter smiled sarcastically.

''It's not like I needed anyone else than myself'' Peter tried to lay it cool but Danny could see right on him.

''But you did needed someone there'' Danny smiled. ''remember that I felt like you felt those days. ''I mean seriously I thought I was you'' Danny suppressed a laugh.

''The dream of everyone'' they both laugh. Danny passed his hand over Peter's cheek. ''The point is that you aren't anymore alone and suffering by yourself… you needed someone to knew what you've been trough'' Danny kissed Peter in the lips a softly and thin brush of skin. ''Well you have me now and I won't never shut you or you problems out when you need someone… we're in this together'' Peter blinked a few times and nodded with a stupid girls smile.

''I guess you're right'' Peter said, he had been all his life knowing where he was and were he belong but when the fire occurred it all went down… hurting him as many possible ways and no one seem to care, everyone just saw him as the enemy. ''But…'' he said with a seductive voice. ''But what are we going to do now that we don't know how to back this thing off?'' Peter asked with his eyebrow up. ''You can't sleep''

''Yeah and I rather not'' Danny said. ''what do you have in mind?'' Danny asked. ''I'm feeling good now I barely feel pain'' Danny said stretching himself.

''You're lying'' Peter snuggle next to Danny and hugged him, looking for warm in the gap pf his neck. ''But I can make you company… you DO need to rest… I'll be here checking on you so you won't go all psychos in the night'' Peter said still snuggling.

''Guys?'' a crack on the door opened fallowed by too knocks in the door. Peter incorporates himself up looking at the woman in front of him. It was Melissa. ''Your parents are in their way… invent them a story of how you felt through the window sweetie'' Peter got up and kissed him in the forehead. Melissa give him a look but neither of them were sure if they approved this or not.

When Peter step out of the room he just saw Jackson and Derek standing there the other guys had despairs or gone to their home but it was them who more tension he felt with. Derek warn him, Jackson also warn him… even though Derek was more understanding since he's been werewolf all his life and knows how love works with them. Jackson didn't really had a clue.

''Is he alright?'' Jackson asked without seeing him in the eye. Peter nodded and he whispered an quiet 'yes' Derek took a step closer to his uncle and lay his hand over his uncle shoulder.

''It's alright'' Derek tried to convince him. ''You didn't mean it'' Derek ignored the sarcastically 'ha!' of the blonde. Peter tried to smile… act cool or at least don't look so dam hurt but he couldn't. He felt a lump in his throat wanting to burst, his eyes itch with wanting to cry out his soul… but he didn't. He didn't want to look weak and in pain.

But they knew, they always knew… or at least they notice it now. How hurt he was.

OOOO

''I'm fine mom'' Danny said for a thousand time. ''It's just painful when I touch them to hard or something'' Danny was feeling okay, the only thing he didn't like where all the scratches and bruises but they didn't hurt that much.

''Okay, I just was so worried'' Her mother said in the door in her way out. ''You're my little baby''

''I know mom'' He struggle to lied to her and that he fell from the window because he tripped with something he let in the floor. ''I'm fine… remember I need to rest''

''Yeah okay I'll leave you to rest'' She blew him a kiss and closed the door after her. Soon she left Danny got up the bed, he was waiting for Peter… if he really was going to come, he couldn't sleep he wanted to, but if he did he only go mad. ''Are you really coming?'' Danny whispered to himself.

He stood there in the middle of his room looking out the window. He didn't appear. What if he had left him? He did say that all of this 'suffering' was his fault, maybe he thought that if he wasn't there Danny would be safer. Danny felt a strange punch on his chest like if he'd been betrayed or something. He then sat in the corner of his bed and felt the urge to scream and cry. But he didn't, because it wasn't over.

''Well someone missed me'' Peter said with a gentle smile in his face trying to act all player but with Danny it was always natural. ''I'm flatter'' Danny turn to the window and saw him standing put there. ''What's wrong gorgeous?'' Peter asked taking a step closer resting his face in his arm that was against the frame of the window. Danny smiled but trun away so Peter wouldn't see him this pathetic.

''Nothing really… is just…'' Peter stepped in and grabbed Danny from the chin and pulled him into a kiss. ''You don't need to lie to me… you know mine'' Peter whispered into Danny's ear. ''I may as well know yours'' Danny felt a shiver go down to his spine, this was getting exciting.

''I thought you weren't going to come'' Danny answered in a smile. Peter knew it wasn't of insecurity but of doubt. ''But you did?'' Peter smiled; this boy loved him recklessly that it was beautiful.

''I did'' Peter kissed Danny again this time deeper than the first time, he scoop up the bed and sat closer to the teen kissing him while his hand went down and up his back wanting to touch more. ''Danny'' Peter moan his name in the middle of the kiss.

''Stop'' Danny said in a smile. ''Or else you're going to make me lose it'' Danny warn him, he had fantasied all this time with taking the older man wildly but obviously never had time to do something.

''Oh?'' Peter breath in Danny's neck. ''Maybe that's not as bad as you think'' Peter started kissing Danny's neck.

''I don't want to do it when I'm losing it'' Peter stopped kissing him and turn to him. ''I don't know how you could kept on with it with all that happened to you'' Danny looked down for a moment and then up to Peter's blue eyes. ''But I can't and it's not even half of what you've been through… When I'm not in trance I'm constantly thinking of stuff that I shouldn't be thinking Peter… and I'm sure that's all me'' Peter didn't knew if ask of what he had been thinking.

''I guess you're stronger than me'' Peter said with a smile, the teen turn to him confuse. ''I couldn't endure what happen that I became a monster and did terrible things… while you… well you're enduring it, suffering and doubting yourself and your sanity… but your still you Danny… not a monster'' Danny smiled at that idea, better than the one he had and it made him felt better with himself.

''You're not a monster''

''Of course not'' Peter said going back to the seductive voice. ''If something I'm a prince'' he said with a smile provoking a laugh on the teen.

''Thank you Peter'' Danny said still smiling at the man who looked at him like he was the most perfect thing in the world.

''No, thank you… for loving me'' Peter swallowed, he felt something in his chest like if admitting that Danny indeed loved him was something dangerous but he didn't really cared a lot… or at least not now.

''Hey you admitted that I loved you'' Danny jumped lightly in his place to later hug Peter and kiss him in the lips. ''I thought you didn't believed me'' Danny said.

''I know you always knew how it was to be me'' Peter kissed him back leaning in the bed. ''How I felt about you and everything'' Peter said. ''I just didn't think it was fair for you to fall for a men like me'' They both laid in the bed looking at each other. Side by side.

''Like you?'' Danny whispered. ''Perfect?'' Danny asked caressing Peter's face with his finger marking every inch of it.

''Imperfect'' Peter closed his eyes and scoop closer to Danny so his face where against Danny's chest.

''You're perfect to me'' Danny whispered at Peter's ear. He hugged the older man closer to him and curved himself to fill every space between them. ''I know'' Peter said with a smile. They kissed for a little bit…. Taking the excess of close on Peter and talking about things they liked and didn't like in bed. They also shared stories of battle scars, Peter didn't had none really because of the healing power but he did told stories and what stories they were.

They weren't going to do anything that night or at least go all the way; they felt like the moment wasn't the perfect… Danny was to hurt to really give all his ten, that's what he said, and Peter didn't really wanted to do it with his parents next to them, it wasn't descent. But they both knew that the real reason was because they didn't think they'll be able to keep it quiet enough to not disturb Danny's parents sleep.

They hugged each other, Peter snuggling his nose under Danny's chin… It was late and he was tired, he was looking a warm place to sleep and Danny was perfect.

''So you'll be here if I go mad in my sleep?'' Danny asked swallowing the fear he felt for sleeping, he didn't want to sleep but his face and body looked so tired that it made Peter tired. ''I'll be here next to you'' Peter answered kissing Danny in the neck.

''Promise?'' Danny said closing his eyes not being able to keep them open other moment longer. ''Yes'' Peter smiled kissing him again.

''Peter…'' he yawns. ''We'll be together now?'' Peter opened his eyes and clinch even tighter to Danny's body, Danny wasn't waiting for an answer anymore because he felt asleep instantly. Peter breath deep and tense his jaw. ''I wish I could say yes'' Peter shut his eyes and then looked at the perfection on Danny's sleeping face, he smiles in his sleep. ''I need you'' Peter whispered and fade in his tiresome and felt asleep drifting to a dream.

He'll be there that night, keeping his love out of trouble. 'Till his safe and sound again.

OOOO

JazJazmin:

Hello everyone I think this one took a little longer than a week… but hey at least it didn't took a lot of time. I had a lot of struggles writing this… heh I have to admit it some words came across in my mind with others that I think it'll sound better or sht.

So thanks for reading. I know that not a lot of people like this kind of pairing but I love couples that never really have interact in the tv shows and shit.

Probably next chapter would be the last…. Or maybe I'll do two more. I don't know hahaha.  
So yeah… let a review or question.

May the force be with you…


	5. It's like sleeping

Last chapter was full with drama… Peter is the one to blame for Danny's condition hahaha but he doesn't care because like Peter said. He loves him recklessly and Peter does to but he knows that he only would hurt him…. Like he had done in the entire story. Danny's whish had come true… he now is in Peter's shoes… (Maybe he didn't asked it so literally like that) now he knows all Peter has gone through and has all the psycho consequence all that has provoke in the man but since they're different Danny has a different reaction to does than Peter and that my man is going to be splatter around this chapter.

OOOO

''You know what?'' Stiles interrupted the silence that there was in Scott's room. It hasn't been a long time since they had a sleepover but this one felt but this one felt so silence and unpleasant that it looked like it. Scott opened his eyes shot in his bed trying to sleep and turn to Stile's sleeping bag finding they boy awake as a bell. ''If you think about it, it's our fault that this happen'' he said bluntly looking at the sealing with his arms crossed down his head.

''Are you forgiving Peter?'' Scott said with a smile not believing his ears. ''I didn't said that'' Stiles sighed filing his fried smile stinging like a bee, a few seconds passed.

''What makes you say that? Can't say I think the same way''

''Just think about it'' Stiles sat properly in his sleep bag and looked at his friend who also sat in his bed. ''Every one of us knew the shit he got but nobody took the time to ask how he felt because he was being a jerk and an evil psychopath'' Scott nodded. ''But he was being that way because of the shit'' Scott suddenly understood what his friend was trying to say.

''If we had been good friends and pack and talk about it he probably wouldn't have attacked Danny and nothing of this would happened'' Stiles shrug. ''Everyone needs to talk about how they feel or else they'll succumb into darkness''

''I get it… we were idiots at some point exaggerating our cold shoulder but that doesn't mean we're guilty''

''I know that'' Stiles sighed. ''But it makes sense''

They fell asleep giving by end at that conversation although they didn't really ended the conversation, they just didn't need to say any more stuff. Maybe it was their fault or maybe it wasn't any ones.

OOO

Danny burrow closer to the warmth of the body next to him, Peter didn't left; he was still asleep when he woke up with the sun light. He shoved his face under Peter's neck finding comfort. He felt better than he'd been for the past days, he felt rested, secured, safe… and loved. Peter moved a little to the side taking a deep breath like if he were checking on Danny while sleep, confirming he was there. He was. He kept sleeping.

Danny turned to the clock in the wall to see that it was seven o'clock in the morning, he slept for long time. Wait. He slept without actually going murderous. What the hell!

''Peter!' Danny jumped a little over the man being careful with the wound he had in his stomach. ''Peter!'' he called again waking the man up pf his dreams in a shock.

''What? What's wrong?'' Peter quickly grabbed Danny by his shoulders and looked deep in his eyes. Danny smiled.

''I slept'' Peter looked at him confuse for a few seconds to later understand what he meant. He also smiled. ''I fell asleep without losing it!'' Peter hugged the teen with a big laugh of relief.

''Of course you did'' Peter said. ''It was about time… you were starting to look like a freaking hobo'' Danny laugh.

''What do you think it means?'' he asked. Peter breathe deeply, he had an idea but didn't wanted to say. ''I don't know… that you were really tired?'' Danny chuckled. He hugged Peter.

''I think it was because I was with you'' Danny said in a breath. ''And just you'' he whispered into the man's ear. He smiled and then thought about it, it was clear, they were connected, they would feel the safety in each other's arms and they will also feel uncertainty. Not knowing if they are going to get hurt or not knowing if they would hurt. But what's the fun of a relationship without that doubts.

Peter got up and got dressed properly for him to leave obviously while being stared by the beautiful teen in the bed. Peter put on his jacket to later turn to the teen raising his arms to each side.

''How do I look?'' Peter asked with a cocky sound to it. Danny smiled. ''Perfect'' he said getting up the bed, getting closer to the man to later give him a superficial kiss in the lips.

Peter growl. ''Well that I already knew'' He knew that Danny thought of him as perfection but he will accept the vanity of his comment. He put his hands around Danny's waist and kissed him a few times around his face.

''Now you would stay here out of trouble'' Danny was ready to complain but Peter hush him with his finger over the teen's lips. ''You look better now, well rested you'll be able to survive without me for at least a couple of hours, I'll go talk to Deaton and the pack to see what's next… and I'll return to tell you the news of curse. I'll return. So you stay here, okay?'' Danny knew it wasn't going to be a matter for him to choose Peter already made up his mind and he wasn't going to let him go with him.

''Fine'' He said not convince of it. ''But promise you won't take a long'' Peter kissed him again and got up in the window.

''I won't promise anything'' he said with a smile and then jumped out of the window, Danny didn't really was used to seeing men jumping out of his window so he was kind of surprise.

''Well fuck me''

OOOO

''Where's Danny?'' Derek asked Peter who was the one knocking in his door. Not a surprise because of his scent but he also smelled like Danny so he was surprise for not seeing the boy there.

''I thought that maybe it was better like this'' His nephew nodded thinking of the situation, maybe he was right. ''If the solution to the problem is something that I have to endure I'll do it but I don't want him there'' Derek understand, Danny wasn't going to let his precious Peter get hurt for him.

''Fine, Deaton is waiting for you in the vet let's get going I want this to end the sooner the better'' Peter gave him an 'unbelievable' look but he pass by the look giving a fuck.

''Well this is totally of what you want'' Peter shouted not moving from his place in the door. Derek stopped and turns his head to Peter, who wasn't looking him. ''What again?'' Derek asked, his voice sounded like if it was being fighting with the urge of jumping to fight.

Peter turn to his nephew who then did the same, looking at each other. ''This isn't about you'' Peter let out with a misplaced smiled in his face that only infuriated the alpha.

''Neither about you'' Derek bellow at him. Peter mutters something and walked towards him. ''Not about me?'' He recited in question.

''It's about Danny'' Peter glare at him, he didn't like Derek caring about him, what the hell; he didn't like Derek pronouncing his name.

''Danny is first but this is more about me than that boy'' He didn't said that of vanity or pride but of guilt and regret. ''And I'm going to do something to fix it, not like you'' Peter pass by giving by ended that but Derek grabbed him by the arm and turn him to look him at his now red eyes.

''You don't think I've done something?'' Derek roars at him grasping even tighter. ''You don't get to say you save the day when you clearly were the reason of this catastrophe'' Peter hiss lowly at the sudden grip on his arm.

''You haven't done anything but worsen the situation…'' Derek's grasp went stronger on him while Derek give him a look to choose wisely his word if he didn't want him to rip the arm apart. ''Let go of me!'' Peter eyes glowed blue.

''How have I worsen the situation?'' He ignored Peter request.

''Oh you know why… everyone knows why'' He till his head towards the house making emphasis in the two werewolves there, Cora and Isaac, Derek grasped thither provoking a whimper in the man. Peter felt how his arm was about to brake and Derek wasn't letting it heal and since he was an alpha it only would hurt worse and take longer to heal.

''I'm totally fine with you being all mating but when you decided to left Danny after all this is over where there's where you infuriate me Peter!'' Peter looked at him surprise and confuse not expecting that the reason of Derek's anger. ''Don't you get it! You don't get to run off this!'' he yelled the higher snapping his uncle of the shock.

''I don't get it Derek'' Peter whispered. Derek inhaled and let loose his grip of the arm causing Peter to exhale in relief. ''This is for the best… You really think I'm running?'' Peter pulled his arm of Derek's hand. ''Running is easy… believe me… what I'm doing is the hardest thing I had to do'' Peter smiled hurt. ''I'm keeping Danny safe by being apart from him and being apart from him is like your soul being ripped from you, it's like not having something to live for, like being lonely in darkness… it feels painful and empty but that's what would keep him safe so I don't care what you think Derek'' Peter got closer to Derek. ''I'm keeping him safe because he loves me'' Peter couldn't say the last part without smiling. ''And knowing that he loved me to me is the only thing I'll need to survive that misery'' With a smile he turns away and waked towards the car.

Derek looks the man walk and a soft smile forms in his face, he sights and nodded. He fallows his uncle who's already inside it. When they got ready to go Derek looks at him and smiles.

''What now?'' Peter asked annoyed.

''I only hope you know what you're doing'' Derek started the car not erasing that smile on his face.

Peter looked outside the window. ''I hope so too''

OOOO

''I was expecting to see the two of you'' Deaton said in the door looking at both Hale wondering why Danny wasn't there. ''But I guess it'll work better this way'' Peter swallowed and then looked at Derek who kept his eyes in the vet.

''Be straight with me'' Peter said in a breath. ''Is it going to be painful?''

''Of curse'' Derek suppressed a smile and Peter rolled his eyes. ''And it's only the first stage, it won't be over''

''Well of curse it's the first part'' The Hale pass to the vet later Deaton closed the door and turn the sign of open to close and turn to Peter. ''We would proceed''

''So what are we going to do?'' Peter asked sitting in the table. Deaton was looking around some ingredients and began to mix them.

''You are going to drink…'' he made a few mixes more and turn to the man and showed him a small bottle with a transparent pinkish liquid that smelled like sea water, some plant species and dirt. ''This'' Peter made a disgusted face while Derek rolled his eyes.

''It smells funny'' Peter hold the bottle beneath his nose. ''Is it safe? What does it do? Is this what…''

''Now'' Derek walked to his uncle pushing the bottle to Peter's lips and making him drink the liquid soon it was all in his system Peter pushed Derek hand arm. He coughs a little. ''It wasn't that hard''

''You little…'' Peter looked at Deaton who was backing towards Derek. ''What?'' Peter asked but then he began to feel something tickle in hi his feet and the going up from then to his spine to his brain, getting stronger every zap.

''Grabbed him'' Deaton said while Derek quickly grabbed Peter by the shoulders while he was light headed, Deaton the went there and injected something in Peter that made him fall in the table still hold by his nephew.

''What was that?'' Derek asked looking at how his uncle was 'sleeping' is his hands.

''That would give him some restrain'' Deaton looked at Derek. ''Remember why I told you to come''

''You said I was going to be needed'' Derek said looking at his uncle.

''Yes, I will explain; the potion I gave him was something like a mind reader or something like that'' Derek look confuse. ''We know he has problems with his past and we don't have time to make six month therapy session so we're doing this… He would tell us exactly what he need to find redemption or whatever he needs, better said, he'll tell you'' Derek turn to Peter who began to breath heavily.

''So he tells me and we work that out… and Danny won't feel the pain of Peter's suffering'' Derek grabbed Peter by his hand and grasp it.

''It's not accurate but when Peter finds restoration in himself he'll broke this past suffer connection he has with Danny'' Derek felt how Peter grasp went tighter and his full body went in pain.

''This would break the connection?'' Peter shifted in his place then tensed up feet to head marking every muscle and vein in his body aching in pain.

''Not accurate'' Derek nodded and looked to his uncle who then opened his eyes looking for some reason of the pain. ''Peter! You're in the vet I need you to remember why you're here just ignore the pain for a moment'' Peter shot his eyes strongly a arch his back suppressing a scream that later he let out.

''Why does it have to be like this?'' Derek asked. ''It sounded so simple''

''We can't just know what's bothering him, remember how the connection began? When Peter attacked Danny… with pain. Knowing his past equals pain so knowing what will help also equals pain''

''That's stupid'' Peter arch his neck mutter some nonsense.

''I don't make the rules''

''Agh… make it stop!'' Peter said opening his eyes for a moment showing that bright blue of his.

''Peter… do you remember why you're here?'' Deaton asked again but Peter was suppressing his screams. ''C'mon Peter…''

''Thanks to your stupid… potion…'' Peter trouble to say.

''Okay, I need you both to concentrate'' Derek grabbed Peter's hands with his own and tightly. ''Peter, I need you to think about does memories you have lock up does feeling you've never speak of but I also need you to think of the good ones the ones you'll never forget''

''… God…'' Peter mutter. ''So… annoying''

''And Derek… concentrate in Peter''

Derek's red eyes concentrate in the hurt and suffering Peter while he was squirming in pain and cry there trying not to scream.

The pain intensify as the time passed by and Peter felt like it had been a long time while it was only a few minutes since Deaton told him what to do. Try to concentrate. He could feel all the burning in all his body and the grasp on Derek's hand. Concentrate.

He didn't want to… but he had to, for Danny. So he did, he went pass the hell all again the burning alive of his family and his own, the pain and suffer, the darkness and loneliness of the coma, the not knowing nothing about his family… waking up completely mad seeking for revenge.

He opened his eyes and saw Derek with his closed eyes holding onto him. Derek was there. He remembered when Derek wants to see him when he was in coma; it was a relief to know he was alright.

Derek and he had good times when younger… all the Hale family had well times together ignoring dose stupid hunters just being them. He also remember his love ones and then he remember Danny the only one who actually thought good of him after knowing what he have done.

''Deaton… how will I know?'' Derek asked but Deaton didn't answer trying not to disturb the concentration of the two werewolves there. ''Deat…'' Peter let out a cry and suddenly his grip loose and Derek notice.

''It's alright'' Derek wasn't quite sure of it. ''It means his thinking of his happy memories… his relaxing and looking for what he heart needs''

''This is so stupid'' The alpha felt suddenly a pain in his chest like if someone had put a lot of weigh there crushing his bones. ''What…?'' Peter also felt and began to suppressed his urge to scream so did Derek.

''End this'' Deaton yell in Derek's ear making sure he heard him in ll the pain and yells they were keeping in their insides. ''We have it now you have to end this'' Derek struggle to but he did… he roar as hard as he could into Peter's direction knocking the man in the trance he was. He suddenly relaxes falling into a peaceful sleep not feeling pain anymore. Derek let go of his uncle and still panting about it he let himself fall against the floor his chest rising with every breath he took.

''How do you feel?'' Deaton asked with a smile in his face. ''It went better than I thought'' Derek gave him a resentful look and then got up with some help of the other man.

''I don't feel anything…''

''Oh yes you do'' Deaton said. ''How. Do You. Feel. Now?'' He made emphasis in every word. Derek was confused but then he felt a strange feeling in his stomach and like a whole ready to be filled. Derek closed his eyes.

''I feel'' Derek raised his hand trying to focus better. ''With the need of forgiveness and understanding'' He opened his eyes knowing what Peter might need. ''With the need to be part of the pack'' It was very simple but yet very complicated, Peter had been the worse person to almost every member in the pack… and he wasn't going to make anyone uncomfortable by suddenly bringing Peter into their lives more than what he was already. ''He needs to talk''

''And the others will have to listen and be understanding with him''

''I'm not sure if everyone will do it'' Derek sighted. ''Jackson hates him just because he is with Danny''

''I'm pretty sure you'll make it work'' Deaton took a step closer to Peter and make sure that the man was still asleep. ''Go now and make sure everything is ready 'till he wakes up'' Derek nodded and make himself to the door.

''Danny's going to be alright after all this?'' Derek asked without looking at the man, just standing there with his hand in the door.

''It'll be over'' Derek sensed the 'but' coming. ''But I'm not sure how he'll take the situation afterwards… some trauma will be expected'' Derek nodded.

''Thanks'' H said and left the building.

OOOO

Danny was home alone trust by her mother that he wasn't going to force himself if he felt bad, it hasn't been along of time since Peter left actually it had only been tree hours but he really wanted him to be there now with no one in home he could totally do him fine. He smiled at the idea.

He was watching some news and series in the TV when he heard someone knocking on the door so obviously he got up to see who was it but when he cracked opened the door he saw no one standing there. Odd he thought but then h heard it again but this time it was coming from upstairs.

Danny looked up the stairs wondering what that was, he was scared, he swallowed and slowly he went up. He thought it might be Peter but it lacked of charmer for being him. He was getting closer when he notice it came in a pattern. Knock –Pause –Knock, knock, –Pause –Knock, knock.

It was scary how it hurt and every time he got closer the sound hears strongly and madly almost making him back out and run towards the street but he knew it wasn't something odd but something very familiar.

He got to the entrance of his room. And then he could hear it clearly. Someone was making the noise, he was suppressing his suffer.

''Peter?'' Danny called a loud but the sound kept going. ''Where are…'' he walked pass the mirror of the closet he had and focus his view in what he saw there. He was standing in front of it but he didn't saw his own reflection or it's room but the reflection of a burning room. The Hale house.

''What the –'' and in the room there was a man knocking lightly (although not enough) his head again and again. He was sure the man was Peter; suppressing a scream of pain that he could imagine why was it for. It looked like if it was the first night he woke up of the coma. Danny took a step closer to the mirror to appreciate better the image.

But then he backed out. That wasn't Peter. It wasn't a Hale or anyone else. It was him. Dressed as if Peter but him. Danny mutter something not believing his eyes. He had illusions and trances were he felt like Peter but seeing it this way was madness itself.

Then the bumping stopped. The figure of himself was facing the opposite way so he couldn't really see his face but he slowly was turning to meet Danny' eyes. Danny swallowed in fear and almost wanting to run away but he was froze to death there.

The figure turn all the way looking directly to Danny's eyes. It was disturbing being able to really see you like that but what was more disturbing was that scares on his face like Peter had after the fire only than in him it looked realer probably because it was his face. Danny subconsciously touches his face to find nothing other than his normal face.

The figure on the mirror walked closer to the edge of the mirror so he could also see properly the image of the other side of it. He smirked looking directly into the shivering teenager on the other side.

''No need to be scare'' He said, with the same voice as him only with a touch of arrogance and superiority. Danny looked away not wanting to actually see himself like that it was crazy and he sure was going to lose it.

''How…'' Danny couldn't mutter the question but the other one understand.

''I don't know'' His condescending tone was driving him nuts. ''It' all part of the show'' he smiled as Danny inhale trying to snap out of it. ''All part of your mind''

''Huh… and why is it know that it comes this way?'' Danny asked with his eyes shot not looking at 'him' in the mirror.

''Probably the finishing touch'' He whispered but it felt like if he had said it clearly in Danny's ear what made him turn and look at himself in the mirror.

''God…'' He said staring at himself.

''This is what you wanted!'' The other one said rising his voice in a cocky smile. ''You wanted to how it was to be me so here you have it'' He extended his arms at each side.

''I didn't'' Danny mutter. ''Not like this never like this'' Danny fight his urge to yell he could feel tears forming in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them run.

''No? Then what did you wanted?'' He asked arching an eyebrow.

''I just wanted to know if he loved me'' Danny whispered wanting to not being heard by the other one.

''Oh?'' He looked down and up the teen. ''You really think I'm capable to love someone? After the hell I've pass… I can't longer feel for other person'' He said that ending it with laugh.

''He said it''

''I said it? It's that your combat'' He wanted to get closer to the scared Danny but he couldn't. ''I can say whatever I want to get what I want and I probably just wanted the joy of your flesh''

''Shut up'' Danny said.

''You're suffering for nothing Danny!'' He yelled. ''I'm probably going to run away when this is over letting you because I never really wanted you''

''I'm suffering'' He repeated.

''Yes you are and not only that you're going mad because of it'' he smirked trying to sound concern. ''You're going weaker and weaker every day and for what?''

''For nothing at all'' Danny whispered. ''And it's all your fault'' Danny looked at the figure there.

''it is?''

''It is'' Danny stand up properly with no fear on his face but doubt and regret. ''Am I going to lose it?''

''Probably'' the figure didn't cared but he loved to play with Danny. ''But it doesn't hae to be that way''

''I don't want to''

''Exactly'' the figure said. ''You just need to get stronger''

''How?''

''How do you think dumb ass? You need the bite'' Danny startled at that idea of becoming one of them. ''You have to make Derek bite you and you won't get sick mentally or physically''

''Will it work?''

''Of curse'' the figure smirked and looked down. ''And after that you'll just need to kill Derek'' Danny look at him confused. Why did he need to kill Derek? ''You need power… you need to be the alpha you were meant to be the alpha'' he whispered Danny felt it like if it was into his ear.

''Why?''

''You're an alpha'' Then the figure was outside the barriers of the mirror in the same room as the teen. He got closer to the teen. ''You need to kill him'' Danny closed his eyes as he felt the other one closer.

''You need to kill her and be the alpha'' He opened his eyes and saw none other but Peter a few inches away his face. ''You're the true alpha here'' He whispered and then he kissed him in the lips.

No more.

Danny closed his eyes and couldn't open them anymore.

OOOO

''I told you he's probably sleeping'' Jackson said for the third time in the way to Danny's house. He was talking to Lydia to the cellphone there. ''I'm almost there''

He was there already but he said that because he didn't want to keep talking over the phone. ''Yeah, bye'' he hung up and rolled his yes.

When he got down the car he seem extremely excited to see his friend after all the shit that happened just the two of them passing a nice day. They already have the cure… or that's what they said.

He knocked in the door a few times but there was no response so he thought that he was asleep. So he made himself pass.

''Danny it's me'' he yell going upstairs. ''You better not be sleeping'' He stopped, something was off. He didn't know what but it felt like if Danny wasn't there. ''Danny?'' He yell again slowly going upstairs stopping in front of his door.

He slowly opened finding Danny laying on the floor unconsciously. Jackson ran to him and hold him in his arms. ''Danny?'' He called him nervously. ''Danny?!'' But nothing, he wouldn't wake up.

He wasn't going to wake up.

''Wake up!'' he order him shaking his friend but he was like sleeping. Jackson was scared to death but he managed to grabbed his cellphone and dial something.

''Derek!'' He yelled when he heard he picked up. ''He's not waking up I don't know what to do or what's…''

'Wow, wow, wow… what're you talking about? '

''It's Danny'' He said still holding onto him.

'Fuck… okay bring him to the house, we'll end this now'

''Sure'' He didn't had time or space in his head to actually wonder how he was going to end it but if that meant that Danny was going to be safe he wasn't going to doubt it.

He picked up his friend to the car and then he drove as fast as possible to the Hale house hoping that there everything would be better.

When he got there he could smell every one of his friends, he didn't knew what was Derek next move but having all of his friends there it might be the best thing for him since he was really scare for Danny.

Scott ran from the house towards Jackson helping him with the unconscious body of Danny.

''Danny?'' Scott said instantly making sure he wasn't going to wake up. ''What?''

''He seems to be fine… like if he wore sleeping but I can't really say what's wrong with him because I don't know nothing'' Jackson sounded nervously and scared and Scott could tell.

''Don't worry Jackson'' Jackson blinked several times to later nod. ''He'll be fine''

''Let's just…'' he pointed the house with his head wanting it over.

Derek was the first one to approach and help to lay Danny in the couch in front of him while Stiles, Cora and Allison exchanged looks and whispered something beneath their place.

''We need to wait 'till everyone's here including Peter'' Derek said looking into Jackson troublesome eyes. ''It'll be safe do not worry''

''I'm fine'' Jackson lied but no one made a fuss about it.

''So you're going to explain why we're all here?'' Stiles said not leaving his view of the unmovable body of Danny.

''Well… we all need to cooperate for this to be over'' Derek said in a sight.

''I don't like were this is going''

''Peter needs to be part of the pack without the restraining we had been giving him since he got here'' Derek turn to Stiles. ''He needs some understanding and forgiveness and over all you haven't done nothing but give him a shit attitude'' Stiles gave the alpha an shock look and then turn to the other who were also shocked at the way Derek said.

''Well excuse me if I don't want to talk to the men that threaten the life of my friends…''

''C'mon he have done that with every one of un but still you're the only one who treats him worse and he didn't really do nothing to YOU so I don't understand why everyone seems to be more open to him than you'' Oh now he didn't, he had hit in that place were Stiles couldn't resist. He was hurt and Derek notice almost regretting the words he used.

''You weren't there'' Stiles whispered almost making a sound that Allison couldn't get. ''So you don't know nothing'' he said rising his voice while he stand out from his seat to look directly in the eyes of Derek.

''Guys c'mon this is the last thing we need'' Scott tried to make this better but Derek quiet him rising his hand.

''You thing you know everything but you don't'' Stiles eyes were ticking with tears but he didn't wanted to seem so weak, Derek look away, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Stiles. Of all he was the last one who need it to be involved. ''Try to remember who he hurt that day in the prom just in front of me… and I couldn't do anything because I'm just a weak human…'' Stiles said with a misplaced smile. Derek knew who he had hurt… Lydia and he knew that Stiles liked her. ''Now… it didn't ended there he made me leave her there while he drag me by his side threatening to kill her if I didn't do what he said'' Stiles swallowed and looked down. ''I thought that if I couldn't help him he would have killed my dad or something… I was helping him… and all that time I was scare to death'' Then Stiles remember how Peter asked him if he wanted the bite, that was even worse, Peter knew how he felt but Stiles just wasn't brave enough to say yes. That made him mad.

''You have to forget all that Stiles'' Derek said looking into Stiles eyes.

''It's easy for you to say that'' Stiles turn to Scott and Cora. ''You guys are strong, you can defend yourselves and the ones you loved but that day I couldn't do nothing and he knew that and how it pissed me off'' Stiles nodded.

Everyone in the room was looking at the two of them how they keep looking at each other. Jackson was getting annoyed by this, his friend is suffering and they are fighting over something that took place a long time ago.

''But yeah I guess you're right I don't have the a reason to be angry at him'' Stiles turn away and sat again in the chair he was, Derek took a breath.

''Stiles I didn't meant…''

''Oh cut the crap out'' Jackson interfere. ''Stiles you better forgive him or whatever he needs because if Danny doesn't wake up I'm blaming you'' Jackson was pointing at the teen but then Scott made his way and pushed Jackson arm.

''Oh are you?'' Scott asked showing his glowing yellow eyes at him.

''You can actually blame Stiles when you also do not like Peter'' Derek interrupt. ''You and just because Danny likes him''

''That's not why I hate him'' Jackson said offended by the statement.

''You're lying it's all over you'' Scott said.

''Well of curse it is for that'' Jackson looked at Danny and then back to the werewolves. ''It's his entire fault that Danny is like this, what did you expected? That we were buddies?!''

''We all have reasons to hate him we are here to understand him and maybe give him a chance!'' Cora stands up and yell tired of hearing this shit. Jackson turn to her.

''But look who are talking'' Jackson said with a smile. ''The Hale siblings!'' Cora rolled her eyes. ''Don't you guys also hate him? He did kill your other sister, didn't he?''

''Shut up'' Cora said ad Derek walked to him but was stopped by Scott.

''You're talking of forgiveness but can you actually forgive him for that?''

''That's not the point…!'' Derek yelled. ''He hasn't killed anyone that you loved so stop being an idiot'' Jackson was going to mutter something but he didn't went Allison got up.

''But he did killed my aunt'' Allison with a challenging look faking wonder in her eyes. ''You're saying that I can hate him?''

''For god's sake…'' Cora mutters.

''You're aunt was a killer so…'' Derek said angrily.

''I'm not justifying her but I did loved her, she was family''

''Well so is Peter'' Cora said. ''He's family too''

''Exactly!'' Stiles interrupted. ''He is your family! It's easy for you to forgive him!'' He yelled out also standing up. Cora rolled her eyes.

''Oh c'mon that has nothing…''

''I think everyone's forgetting that that man PLAYED WITH MY MOM!'' Scott yelled when everyone began to so he didn't look misplaced there.

When all the yelling and arguing got out of place and so unbelievable loud Isaac came from upstairs with wet hair and a towel in his hand dressed up to go out.

''Hey! SHUT UP!'' Isaac yelled making everyone make silence and turn to him. ''I can't believe you're fighting over this when you should be looking for solutions'' everyone had a shame face and looked down. I mean Danny was there by their side while they were yelling.

''I know I don't really get to talk of this because I really wasn't there… but I've got to know this guy and his an asshole'' Stiles nodded at that also did Jackson. ''But he is hurt and we probably shouldn't rust him but we should give him a chance to make up for all the crap his done to you'' Isaac went down the stairs.

He looked at each other of them and then to Danny who was like sleeping.

''I think you're all forgetting that the one who he had hurt more and wasn't even involved in this was Lydia'' Everyone looked up to him; Lydia was the one he used and manipulate to his own use god knows how. ''And yet she seems to be whiling to give him a chance… she hasn't forget what he have done but she's aware that everyone needs to be part of something… so stop complaining and think better what you're going to do'' Derek nodded and looked up to Isaac.

''Isaac'' Scott said, trying to say something but he walked pass by.

''I'm going for Lydia, let's just be ready when were back, okay?'' He said to later get out of the house.

Everyone was in silence and not looking to each other and then Derek inhaled and exhaled and then turns to Stiles.

''I'm sorry Stiles'' He says and everyone excepts Jackson and Cora turns to them and smile.

''It's okay dude'' Stiles said with a smile not looking at the alpha but to the floor. ''Just don't be such a sour wolf''

''Well so we'll wait to your indications Derek'' Allison said braking the ice, the alpha nodded and then smiled.

''Since when has Isaac and Lydia been best buds'' Jackson said arching an eyebrow.

OOOO

It took like ten minutes for Lydia and Isaac to actually be near the Hale house, everyone would be waiting there and yet no one would actually know what to do.

''Is Peter there already?'' She asked pulling her car in front of the Hale house.

''He wasn't when I was there'' Isaac answered with a smile in his face. ''It's all going to be fine''

''I know'' She said. ''It's just that… why do I kept hearing Peter's voice?'' She said looking up like trying to concentrate in the sound. It was like if Peter was whispering something into her ear.

''What do you mean?'' Isaac sounded concern.

''It's like…'' But then the sound stopped.

''Lydia, what?'' Isaac grabbed her by her shoulders. ''What do you hear?''

''It's gone'' Isaac look at her confused but waited for what she had to say. She also was confused. She got out the car and stayed there trying to listen to something.

That sounded like a whisper but this time it was more clearer and it wasn't Peter who sounded like.

She walked towards the sound followed by Isaac leading them to the inside of the house. A few of the teens there said the proper hello but the shut up when seeing the look of fear and confusion on Lydia's eyes.

''What's wrong Lydia?'' Derek asked steeping to her side. She looks t everyplace in the room trying to understand the words.

''I hear… Danny'' She said the finding the sleeping body of the teen.

''You hear him? Talking?'' Jackson asked her wanting his friend to wake up.

''I…'' She then lean closer to Danny getting her face closer to his. ''He is saying something?''

''What's he saying?'' Stiles. Lydia tried to understand but it sounded so weird when suddenly the words came as simple and understanding as their own voices but what she heard was something that frights her to dead.

Lydia turn slowly to all of them with fear on her face. ''He's saying…'' then her look went directly towards Derek. ''To kill the alpha so I will be more powerful'' Derek literally went 'What?!' effect to that.

''Someone's gotten to peterlly'' Allison joked not being able to keep it to herself.

''Fuck…'' Scott mutters. ''That's why he's like this! He's in coma'' everyone turns to Scott. ''Like Peter''

''In coma? So is he going to last all the time Peter was or is it over when this is over?'' Everyone acknowledge that possibility. ''This thing was because of his hallucinations not a physical coma shit''

''She's right'' Derek said and Jackson face went full of fear. ''What do you mean she's right Danny can't…'' Jackson got up with Derek and he was scared.

''I'm not saying it'll happened'' Derek said tranquilizing the blonde. ''I'm sure that it won't''

Lydia all of the sudden jump and then she put a hand over her mouth and her eyes became teary while she back out towards Stiles. Everyone look at her. She pointed towards the body.

''His screaming now'' she said with a shivering voice. ''For help''

''Then we should get started'' Everyone turn to the man who said that standing in the entrance door of the Hale house. Peter eyes were locked into Danny's body and he swallowed worried for the teen there. He was worried as hell for the teen but he wasn't going to waste time asking what had happened here. He wanted to get Danny out of the coma now.

''Peter'' Derek said sort of relief of his presence there. ''Are you ready?''

''I'm not really sure what I would be expecting there'' He eyes shifted to everyone's in the room. ''But thanks to all in advanced''

''Don't thank us yet'' Jackson said not sounding bossy or mean… but worried for his friend. ''Just do whatever you can and maybe I'll thank you'' Peter smiled and got in the room.

''Deaton said that we should drink this'' Peter took out some little bottles of his jacket containing a green liquid. ''I don't know why but he said you already knew Derek'' He passed a bottle to each of the guys in the room.

''Yes, I sort of explained what we're going to do'' Derek nodded.

''You didn't told us about a potion'' Cora said smelling the liquid kind of disgusted.

''I didn't need to'' Derek said. ''I guess that you just need to go there and we'll do the rest'' He said to Peter whom was already drinking his potion making an 'ew' while it went down his throat.

''Okay then, it's safe… everyone drink it…'' As soon as he ended the sentence the man falls to the ground unconscious and later he began to snore.

''Is he sleeping?'' Scott asked pocking Peter with his foot.

''I guess'' Allison answered.

''Okay I'm gonna…'' Lydia went to the couch near Danny and sat properly. ''Well… I don't want to fall to the ground'' She opened her bottle and sniffs it. ''This is for you Danny'' And she drank it.

''Lydia we should probably do it together or…'' Stiles said but he didn't finish because Lydia then fell asleep instantly. ''Okay guys we should totally do it at the same time…'' But when Stiles turn around everyone was sitting in proper places and drinking the liquid at once. ''Thanks for waiting for me'' He said drinking it quickly.

Soon everyone was sleeping over each other in the living room, some of them snoring some of the kicking someone. It was just like sleeping.

They were all sleeping.

OOOO

''Where am I?'' Peter woke up in the middle of a beach, only that there wasn't an ocean to be seen; there was only san and some trees and bushes around him making what it seemed like a perfect circle. It was Dark and there wasn't a moon there just stars that could barely permit him to see. It seemed like he didn't had his werewolf senses. ''Derek?!'' he yell. ''Cora!?''

But then he looked closer to the far away trees and saw a boy running towards where he was. The boy was running very fast.

''Derek…?'' It couldn't be him, he seemed so young, but it was him a younger Derek maybe sixteen years old running towards him.

''Peter!'' he heard him scream but the sound only atturde him making him fall to his knees in the ground. Then he notice something weird it was him. He was younger like the age he was when Derek was that young.

''Derek…'' he tried to get in his feet properly but he kept losing balance.

''Peter!'' The boy was now very close and he seemed scare and exhausted, he had a lot of wounds in his body, he looked at himself and he also was dirty with some superficial wounds In his body. ''Run Peter!'' Derek said passing him and not looking behind but Peter did and he saw hunter chasing the boy. Chasing them both.

Peter turn to the way Derek was running and ran as fast as he could but he didn't had the werewolf powers anymore so they were getting closer and closer 'till he felt something in his back that began to sting like hell. He looked down to his chest to find an arrow going through his body staining his shirt with blood so quickly it was surprising. He tried to touch it but he then fell into his knees. Everything was getting blurry. He heard the hunters laughing and his nephew screaming for help.

And then everything went black. After a while Peter opened his eyes finding grown up Derek and Cora around a fire that was lightening up with the odd place where they were, it looked like a cave.

''Where…?''

''In a safe place'' Was the only thing he answered. ''That wound heal fast'' Derek said pointing at Peter's chest.

''Was that real?''

''Well… real here… I had lose the perception of reality there and I actually thought I was sixteen again it wasn't until I saw Cora grown up wondering in the forest'' Derek tried to be friendly but he seem uncomfortable, Cora also seemed odd.

''We can't lose track of what we're doing or else we won't wake up'' Cora said bluntly.

''Oh… okay'' Peter sat properly in his place and looked directly into the fire. '' Earlier… we were running from the hunters like the old time, weren't we?'' Peter asked with a smile in his face.

''Yeah, I think this thing works with our memories… that's how it'll beats us up if we do not concentrate''

''Okay… so what's next?'' Peter asked looking to his nephews. ''And where the others?''

''I think this is for stages'' Cora answered. ''And what will do next…'' She turn to Derek since she didn't really knew how was it going to be done the cheesy crap.

''I guess we're going to talk'' Cora and Peter exchanged looks. ''He's talking of you'' Cora smiled.

''What?'' he asked.

''Talk about your feeling I guess…'' Derek didn't like the lovely dovy they would need to be later.

''Ah-ah'' Peter shook his head in negation. ''No señor, I'm a man I don't need to talk about that crap''

''You'll talk if you don't want me to beat the crap out of you'' Derek said raising his feast in the air.

''What do you expect me to do!?''

''This isn't going to work'' Cora said. ''Let's just everyone lay in the floor and close our eyes'' Now Peter and Derek exchanged looks. ''Now'' Then the two men lay in the floor next to Cora and the tree of them closed their eyes.

They kept quiet for like a few seconds when Peter began to visualize the Hale house in flames. He quickly tried to think of something else but it didn't fade away.

''Are you guys seeing the same thing as me?'' Cora asked without opening her eyes. ''If it is the house in flames… yes'' Derek said also without opening his eyes.

Peter then began to hear screams and that's when he couldn't keep his eyes shot and he opened them. ''Yes'' He lied but the other didn't notice.

''It feels weird seeing it like this'' Cora said.

''Yeah I was actually burning in the insides'' Peter said looking directly to his nephews who kept their eyes shot.

''I guess yours is worse'' Cora whispered. ''I was lucky''

''Well… I wasn't even there… I was with Laura when this happened'' Derek interrupted with a breath.

''Hmm… Laura'' Cora repeated with a nostalgic smile in her face that literally broke Peter's heart.

''Yeah Laura'' Derek also repeated. There was a silence there a very profound silence tha it almost felt awkward. Peter kept his eyes in the younger one hoping to see some response there.

It passed a moment.

''Was it really necessary to kill her?'' Derek asked with an almost to hurt voice. Peter shot his yes and sighted.

''Of course not'' Peter looked up. ''Is just that I felt very hurt and weak… all my family had died, I had been trap in a coma for years'' He looked to Derek who had his eyes shot. ''I felt weird and powerless I wasn't really thinking… I let my selfishness get the worse of me and I then did that just for power and revenge'' Cora till her head towards her brother. ''I don't expect you to understand… I just… don't know anymore''

Cora smiled and also Derek, who knows what they were seeing now but their faces were full with joy and happiness.

''I think I understand'' Derek said with a powerful smile. ''Yeah… I also think I understand you too'' Cora said. Peter was in amazed and he couldn't describe how good that felt.

''You've always wanted power and be the greatest'' Derek continued. ''I guess that what happened pushed your arrogance and selfishness to the edge making you in the psychopath you're now'' Cora let out a 'Ha!' and Derek smiled to that.

''Hey! I think that what you call selfishness is nothing more than self-concern''

''Yeah, of curse'' Derek and Cora said at the same time. Then everyone went silence again.

''I can give you a place in my life… I guess'' Cora said. Peter turn to here and kept silence. ''I don't think I forgive you… yet. But I do understand you and even thought I don't trust you, I think I never had…''

''You never had'' Derek confirm.

''Anyway… Danny loves you for something… I guess we can try to get why'' Peter smiled like a lot, the fact that she said that was happiness itself… and convincing it with 'Danny loves you' was perfect.

''I couldn't ask for more'' Peter whispered.

''I will never forget what you've done to me and my pack… and my family'' Derek smiled. ''But I can give you another chance… and if you screw up again I'll…'' Derek stopped and then inhaled. ''Well that will depend''

''Fair enough'' Peter said with a smile and then he closed his eyes. This was what his soul needed? That's so classy.

OOOO

When he opened his eyes again he wasn't sure what he was seeing because it was too blurry but then the room began to look very familiar. The Hale house. He was sitting in the floor against the wall and when he looked at his right he saw a frightened and crying Lydia sitting next to him.

He remembered what memories was this… It was the one when he was manipulating Lydia to do what he wanted so he'll be able to come to life again.

''Lydia!'' he yell at her and she flinched at the sound of his voice. She was barely moving, she was in shock. ''Lydia snap out of it! This isn't real'' She was losing it in the memories not remembering the reason why there where there.

''Lydia please!'' he grabbed her by her shoulders but then she began to scream and yell for help. ''Lydia!''

''No, no, no! Stop!'' She yelled waving her arms.

''Lydia, wake up!'' he yelled into her face and all of the sudden she snap out of it clinging into Peter's arm. ''Lydia remember why we're here'' Peter said calmly as her panting also relaxed.

''I do… remember now'' She said making emphasis in the earlier event. ''I just got here'' Peter said.

''So was I hallucinating you? Recreating the event?'' She asked wiping the tears of her eyes. Peter nodded. ''It was the same… wow'' She said with an awkward smile.

''Yeah this thing works with our memories so…''

''Oh'' she got on her feet and walked looking at the place. ''What do we do know?''

''Well how about if I apologize for what I've made you pass'' Lydia turn to him and smiled.

''Are you really sorry?'' he asked arching an eyebrow.

''Well… sort of… I mean I don't regret using you fro me to be able to resurrect… because let's be honest do you really think you would have help me if I asked you nicely?'' Peter smiled resting his case.

''Maybe if you had asked me'' Lydia said.

''Yeah right'' the girl sat next to him.

''You know I don't really hate you?'' She asked looking into his eyes.

''…No'' He answered. ''But then yet I'm so good looking that maybe you love me'' he joked smiling at the teen.

''How arrogant''

''Look who's talking'' She rolled her eyes and sighed. ''I'm not asking for forgiveness or your trust I'm not even sure what I need but I already spoke with my family and they… give me a chance… or understanding and believe me that felt good'' Lydia nodded.

''I can imagine…'' She closed her eyes and lean hear head into Peter's shoulder. ''Tell me Peter how much have you've suffer?'' She asked, Peter inhaled, he didn't like that subject but he own her that at least. And it was for Danny.

''Well for starters I lost my love one in the fire'' He closed his eyes and the he visualized his whole family. ''All my family and I didn't knew that Derek, Laura and Cora were still alive… so in the fire I was in pain and angry but hey… at least I wasn't going to be alive not having no one'' Lydia inhale and the grasp Peter hand thinly.

''Ironic that you lived'' She said.

''Exactly'' Peter smiled. ''And I wasn't even alive I was in coma… I was useless and weak and that was the worst thing I could feel… so I was depressed there wanting to die but then Derek and Laura return and hell of I was happy but hey… Then I got mad remembering how they were okay and I wasn't and how sad they were… so I needed power to kill the Argents''

Peter opened his eyes with sadness in them. ''And I did whatever to get that power''

''You weren't well'' Lydia tried to comfort him.

''I know… but still it felt good'' Peter smiled. ''But it wasn't all''

''You were lonely''

''Yes, when Derek defeat me and I returned and all everyone treat me like shit and I'm not blaming them but that only made me feel how lonely I was… and it felt horrible it remind me of the coma'' Peter smiled and then turn to Lydia who still had her eyes closed. ''But then Danny came and he made everything perfect''

''Well Danny is a good guy''

''Yeah… but then it killed me that I keep hurting him'' Lydia opened her eyes and turn to the man who also look at her with his blue eyes into her green eyes.

''It wasn't you fault'' She said.

''Of course it was'' Peter sighed. ''But I'm not letting that happened ever again'' Lydia look concern.

''You don't have to go, you know?'' Peter smiled. ''Yes I do… Cora and Derek do not mind if I stay though…''

''Nobody would mind''

''I think that someone would''

''No one cares of what Jackson thinks'' she said in a laugh. ''Believe me if you go you only going to leave a gap in our lives… I mean every story has the bad guy everyone hates but they really don't… besides Danny won't let you go'' Peter side smirk. Thinking of Danny made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

''You think?'' He asked.

''I'm sure… Danny loves you'' She said with a smile. ''No one wants you to go, Danny won't'' She sighted. ''I don't want you to go'' Peter laugh.

''After all I put you through?''

''It was because of you that I knew I was… special magical special… '' Peter laughed.

''I guess you're right'' He needed to talk of what he went through even thought that wasn't a justification of his actions it felt good to actually speak off what he had in his insides.

Also Lydia made him feel wanted here in this place, he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here with Danny.

Stay with his family, with the pack.

Peter closed his eyes again and he heard for last Lydia's beautiful laughter.

OOOO

Peter opened his eyes to be in the middle of the forest he heard someone running or something but he wasn't sure from where it came but then he heard clearly the sound of an arrow being shot. Close enough.

He hard again arrows being shot and landing next to him, he was the target so he began to run but who was the one throwing them? Who was the one? Who was the hunter?

''Allison!'' he yelled docking from an arrow. Then a thin figure came from behind the threes.

''Peter?'' Allison asked pointing her arrow to the man who was in floor against a tree.

''Yeah it's me… we're here for Danny'' He stand up and looked to the girl who kept her arrow pointed to his head. ''You don't need to kept pointing me'' he said with a cocky tone.

''I know… it's just that… we haven't really been the two of us alone'' She said blinking nervously.

''Oh?'' He said with a charming look. ''You want to do something special?'' He joked with a smile.

''You're a dick'' She said.

''Sorry but what do you want me to say?'' Peter said in a smile. She still pointing at his head let her arrow go down to his chest.

''Nothing'' She answered cutting. ''Is just… that I see you… like this'' She pointed to the forest and the hale house that of sudden was behind Peter. ''It reminds me of how you killed my aunt'' Peter nodded.

''I'm sorry but she did killed my family'' he said not looking at her at the eyes. ''you should be glad that I didn't kill you…!'' Anger fill up Peter's body making him yell the last words. Allison jump and pointed to Peter's head.

''Don't you dare!'' Allison yelled. ''You did tried to kill us… my father''

''I had my reasons! And you know what they are!'' Peter yell feeling the blood rising trough his body. ''Do you miss her? Because I can gladly help you get to her…'' Allison stiffed her body making it clear that she wasn't afraid of him.

''Do you miss yours? Because I can do the same'' She said with a teary eye. Peter shifted his eyes and the growl showing of his teeth when he then heard Danny's voice in his head.

Danny's laugher. Peter zone out for a moment.

''Hey!'' Allison called him. ''What's wrong?'' She asked looking at the direction Peter was looking.

''I… Let's just do this okay'' Peter snap at her trying to relax himself and not to punch the girl in front of her. She nodded.

''So you're going to apologize?'' She asked.

''Of course not!''

''Then I don't know then how do you expect to move forward''

''Why would I apologize? I only did what I had to…''

''Kill my aunt?''

''Avenge my family'' Allison skirt her eyes and lower her bow and arrow.

''I lost it all there'' Peter said. ''I thought that Derek was dead to so I was practically alone'' He looked down. ''So yeah I was angry and of course I wasn't going to let this go'' He whispered.

''I guess that I can't blame you for that'' She looked down and then up. ''I did the same thing when my mom died'' She smiled at the memory of her mother.

''That makes you sort of an hypocrite'' Allison lean her head and nodded sarcastically.

''Yeah because I was actually seeking to murdered everyone even if they weren't involved just because they had the same name'' She joked laughing.

''Don't forget the alpha thing I wanted'' Peter joked with a smile.

''And the alpha thing…'' She smiled and then turns to him. ''You have your reason right?'' Peter nodded. ''Danny really likes you and if he can love you… I can bare the possibility of you being here'' Allison smiled. ''It's all I can give you now'' She said.

''I understand'' Peter nod. ''I'm not asking for more''

''Then farewell my friend'' She mutter something and French and closed her eyes. ''I guess that I'll see you when I wake up because I really don't want you to leave Danny'' She then began to lose her conscious.

''I'll see you there''

OOOO

The woods again only this time he could hear someone clearly patting and scared. It was Scott. He was remembering the day when he got the bite. What night was that one.

''Scott?'' Peter called him knowing exactly where he was. Around the 'corner' of a tree. ''Who are you? And how do you know my name?'' A terrified and scare Scott asked. Peter rolled his eyes.

''You know me… I'm Peter Hale and this isn't 'real' it's only a dream'' Scott looked at him confused. ''Try to remember why you're here… we're here for Danny'' Scott looked into his mind.

''Danny? What does he have to do…'' And then he remembered. ''Oh yeah Danny'' He then step out of where he was closer to the man. ''Why did I thought it was…?'' Peter cut him.

''This thing is our memories… I_ guess the ones who got something to do with me'' Peter smiled and leaned his head towards Scott '' Scott nodded.

''Yeah I guess this has to do with you'' He smiled and then sat in the ground followed then by Peter. ''So ah… what do we do now?'' Peter closed his eyes as he lean his head against a tree of behind him.

''Wasn't it great that you've gotten the bite?'' Peter asked with his eyes shot feeling the eyes of Scott stinging in him.

Scott 'amm' for a few seconds there. ''I can't complain now… I really have grown fond of it'' He said with a smile. ''But back then I was really scared mainly because I couldn't control it'' Peter literally rolled his eyes with this one closed.

''Yeah but you don't regret it?'' Peter asked.

''You can't really asked me that dude'' Scott said with a smile. ''I think that if you haven't all of this would have been easier for all of us'' Peter opened his eyes and look into the kids ones that were looking into the ground with a smile. ''Less suffering to all of the ones I love… my friends my family, literally less death'' Peter nodded.

''That's actually your own fault'' Peter said with cockiness. Scott look at him with fun and confusion at the same time. ''You get to involved in all the drama trying to help everyone when you could just pretend you don't know nothing'' Peter arch his eyebrow. ''And of consequence your friends follow you and also get too involved…''

''That's because they care of me''

''Exactly, you should now netter that they are going to stick up with you so you shouldn't be making it so difficult''

''I can't just ignore it… if someone needs help I will help them'' Scott smiled. ''I don't like feeling useless when someone need help''

''Yeah I guess I can relate'' Peter closed his eyes again. ''You're too nice'' Peter sniffed.

''Ha…''

''That's why your friends care for you'' Peter laugh. ''If you were alpha you've had the best pack in the world'' Scott startled ant the idea of being like Derek. ''You'll be awesome Scott… you have so much potential'' Scott turn to him.

''Like you?'' Peter inhaled and exhaled. ''No like me'' Peter answered. ''I'm a monster''

''A monster with luck'' Scot laugh. ''Tell me dude! How did you get to make Danny fall for you?'' He asked with a big smile.

''Have you seen my body?'' Peter asked with cockiness. ''I didn't really had to do something'' Scott laugh literally for minutes.

''I'm serious!''

''I really don't know what he saw on me'' Peter sighted. ''But I'm glad he did''

''Danny's great , isn't he?'' Peter nodded. ''I really like you guys together and you better stay with us''

''Not everyone things that''

''I do'' Scott smiled. ''I really like you Peter… you've done crap but everyone does'' He pat Peter in the shoulder. ''You deserve a second chance''

''Thanks'' Peter smiled.

''I mean it''

Then both of them talked of shit stuff of how Danny is so awesome and then they fall asleep.

OOOO

He was on a car next he took a few moments to actually see where he was and his surrender but then he remembered the memory. He turns to the other side and saw Stiles looking at him with a smile. He was dressed as the day of the prom night. This was going to be intense.

Peter swallowed and then look directly into Stiles eyes who had time actually looking at him.

''They choose the perfect setting'' Stiles said in an almost audible whispered. He seemed to know that this wasn't real so no need to be explained or something. ''I actually had nightmares with this day for several weeks'' He sure liked to talk.

''I can imagine'' Peter finally said.

''Yeah of curse you can'' Stiles then looked down and then started playing with the window. Peter saw how it went up and down for a moment.

''I'm sorry for that…'' Peter said. Stiles stopped the window thing but he didn't moved an inch. ''Most of it was uncalled for but everything was part of my plan… I can't really justify myself'' Peter sighed. ''I know you think I'm a monster…''

''I think you're hurt Peter'' Stiles didn't moved so Peter didn't limited his expression of confusion. ''But you're kind of a monster too…'' He could hear the boys smiling.

''A very handsome one''

''And there it goes… typical Peter'' Stiles then turn and stare at him. ''I'm mad at you because you made feel useless… I couldn't defend Lydia…'' his eyes looked up and then he closed them, he then began to smile; Peter could tell he was thinking of her.

''But you stood up for her'' Peter tried to choose his words very careful. ''You basically safe her… you gave your life on exchanges of hers remember?'' Stiles kept his eyes shot. ''I could have killed her if you weren't brave enough to go with me''

''Don't try to make me feel better'' Stiles said.

''I'm not… It's the truth… the point is that you're braver than the average person… you keep helping us even though you don't have nothing to do with us and you're just a human'' Peter smiled. ''That's what I like about you'' He said. ''And that's also why I offered you the bite that day…'' Stiles opened his eyes and turn to the man looking sort of uncomfortable.

''How can I forget that?'' Stiles said blinking nervously. ''I… uh… actually had consider it… ah- trying to think how my life had gone if I had said yes'' Stiles stutter shaky. ''But I always got to the conclusion that I didn't need it'' Stiles smiled.

''No you don't… or at least yet'' Peter smiled.

''God…'' Stiles smiled. ''You look like a normal person when you smile like that… like if you'd actually feel something''

''Well, being with you have had his accomplish'' He sighed. ''It's contagious''

''Pfft! We haven't really spent a lot of time together… after you stabbing Jackson and he becoming werewolf we barely had time to talk'' Stiles said sarcastically.

''Maybe because you kept avoiding me?'' Peter asked and Stiles nodded.

''Oh my god… I wonder why…'' Stiles joked.

''You're the only one who is actually 'normal' but yet you always tag along, why's that?'' Peter asked. ''You could be happy and without suffering''

''Well is more because Scott's my best friend'' Stiles smiled. ''Since we were kids and now that his werewolf and has all this problems is when he needs more of me here'' Peter smiled. ''Have you talked to him? He literally…. It's an idiot sometimes… I'm the brain who always puts the plans… I'm the genius''

''Yeah right'' Stiles pushed lightly the man on his shoulder.

Peter and Stiles closed their eyes remembering stuff of the pass whn all of the sudden they heard something. Both of them hear a laugh.

''Was that Danny?'' Stiles asked.

''Yeah'' Peter nodded without opening his eyes. ''It's sound beautiful''

''Yeah I personally don't like crazy laugher out of the nowhere but hey… I'm the psycho one'' Stiles return to his peaceful dream.

''Have you ever been in love?'' Stiles asked. ''For real?'' Peter took a deep breath and remembered the old times before the fire. He had been in loved before but it all was lost in the fire.

''I have'' Peter turn to Stiles without opening his eyes. ''But it's different from how I feel with Danny, if that's what you want to ask?''

''How come?''

''Well… with Danny I thought I wasn't really going to feel love again at the same intensity as before the fire… but I did'' Peter smiled. ''I felt the same''

''I'm not a genius but you're contradicting yourself there''

''It was like the same feeling… I guess It's the same'' Peter smiled, just thinking of the teen made him feel happy.

''Lame''

''Shut up'' Peter smiled. ''Anyway it all had been over when the fire strike in''

''I must been hard'' Stiles added.

''Yeah… I really loved her'' Peter whispered. ''A lot''

''And what would you've done for her if someone… I don't know did the same thing you've did with Lydia?'' Peter opened his eyes to find a cunning smile in Stiles face.

''What?'' He Swallowed. ''What would have you done?'' He asked again, Peter rolled his eyes and the sighed.

''I would have probably killed them'' Stiles nodded sarcastically.

''So you're telling me to kill you'' Stiles asked. Silence had invade the space. ''I'll have done that Stiles'' Peter shook his head in negation. ''But you Stiles… you actually are kinder'' Stiles till his head.

''You're telling me not to kill you?''

''You're welcome to try'' Peter extended his arms. ''But I don't think you would… or at least now that you know my reasons and defects'' Stiles looked down.

''I know you to well'' Stiles smiled.

''Yes… and I'm sorry'' Peter said. ''I'm really am… if someone you're the one who I wasn't looking forward to hurt but the world work in mysterious ways'' Peter smiled.

''Yeah… I understand… and when you get to know Peter Hale… well he's very likeable'' Peter smiled. ''I can't really forget what happened''

''I'm not asking for that, just for your understanding'' Peter pat Stiles shoulder.

''I kind want you to stay now'' Stiles smiled. ''With Danny and be like this odd couple'' Peter arch his eyebrow.

''If you want a threesome… '' Peter shrug. ''I had to see with Danny first'' Stiles mutter a 'Oh… fuck'' and then smiled.

''Okay then… you'd say so''

Then Peter closed his eyes and again he was in an adventure.

OOOO 

''Dude! I'm naked don't see me!'' a angry and very naked Jackson yell from behind of a pillar waving his arms so Peter wouldn't get anymore closer. ''Jesus fuck why did it had to come to this moment…''

''I've already seen you naked'' Peter said not amused.

''Yeah but not just the two of us… it feels weird'' Jackson said from where he was. ''Let's make this short and fast can you?''

''Be my guest'' Peter said sitting against the same pillar only on the other side. ''What do you want to talk about?''

''I don't know…''

''How about this place… if you remembered what happened here?'' Peter asked while Jackson clearly had rolled his eyes.

''How could I possible forget it? Here clawed me with Derek'' HE said with a not very friendly tone.

''It was only to save you'' Peter said suppressing a smile.

''I'm pretty sure you didn't knew that… you just wanted to kill me'' Jackson snapped.

''No… really Scott and all of your friends were telling us not to kill you and actually save you so we did just that'' Peter smiled. ''Actually I did that… since I was the one who knew how to save you, you can't be mad at me''

''Well I think were even when you almost killed my best friend'' Peter stiffed. ''I basically spare your life… this is your entire fault'' Peter didn't answered but yet nodded. ''I don't understand why Danny wants to be with you'' Jackson smiled, he did knew why, Peter was smoking hot. ''But I know that whenever you're involved everyone gets hurt… mainly dead''

''I know that's why I kept my distance… but''

''He kept going to you… stupid Danny'' Jackson said with a smile. ''That's because he really loves you''

''I really would prefer if he hadn't fall for me'' Peter smiled. ''But I can't say that I'm not glad he did''

''You know… I really don't have reason to hate you… personally'' Jackson recall his friend being almost kill because of him. ''But I can't trust you with Danny… I'm sorry…''

''Danny's not yours Jackson and even though it's not like I'm going to hurt him''

''Well you did'' Jackson said. ''Don't get me wrong I really don't care with whom he's with if he's happy'' Peter nodded. ''But your to dangerous''

''And… If I changed'' Peter was feeling trapped here. ''I know that all of this is because I still have problems… but… I'm sure I can make it work.''

''Then do it'' Jackson said with a smile. ''Go… stick your shit together and if you do and you're still in love with Danny and he hasn't gone over you'' Jackson sighed. ''You can go for it… but eventually you must stay back'' Petter heart sank. He wanted him to go and he knew that Jackson was trying to be nice and he was just caring for his friend but Peter didn't wanted to go. HE wasn't going to leave Danny alone.

He wasn't.

But yet he nodded.

''I knew we could make this work'' Jackson mutter something in relief. ''This is for his good'' Peter just sat there in confusion.

What had happened?

He closed his eyes and again he drifted away in a sleep.

JazJazmin:

I know this took me a long but I was caught with a lot of homework… So here you go… and the coming chapeter that I promise I'll do faster would be the last one… I swear.

Oh and wait for the Isaac Peter talk… That one's a surprise and bonus thing I had to do for the last chapter that's why's not here.

My the force be with you…


	6. When hope's gone

I feel like I rushed the talk between Jackson and Peter but I was actually planning to do it short… but well I don't know or maybe is just me.

So this chapter is the last one. In the preview chapter Danny's 'cursed' was being take over with some lovely speeches of are character (Except Isaac who's talk is a bonus that I needed) I'm sorry the last chapter took a long time but I was really busy.

So with further do… Let's get going…

Oh and as always… thanks for reading.

It was dark, like real dark, nothing else than darkness he literally couldn't see anything or feel anything but himself. He didn't even know the orientation he had, like… was he standing? He couldn't move so it was weird, was he resting in some bed? He couldn't feel anything, where was he? He could just hear his own voice screaming for help. He eventually got tired of it.

That he began to cry. This was Peter fault. He didn't want this and if he knew he was going to be trap in this mess he wouldn't had talked to that man in the first place… this isn't worth it.

Then Danny heard something but it was very low to actually be appreciated. It began to grow louder and louder and beautiful. It was Peter's voice or actually his laugher and it sounded perfect.

''How can I regret it…'' Danny whispered to himself. ''He's so perfect'' And if this was what he needed to go through then he was going to go through it. Because he knew Peter was his mate. His and no one else.

''I'll wait'' Danny said rising his voice as if he was been hear. ''It's a promise!'' He yelled the last words.

But he wasn't sure how much he'll be able to wait in pure darkness without going mad but he was going to wait until he died.

''Danny'' He heard Peter's voice from… far way but clearly for him to hear. ''I did all I could…'' He sounded worried and sad. ''I feel much better… I talked out my problems and actually work out things with the pack… or something like that'' He sounded like if he was crying. ''I'm sure this is over… but… why?'' he sob.

''Peter!'' Actually, Danny was feeling better and the darkness was drifting away with every word Peter said. ''I think it did… Peter!?'' Peter couldn't hear him.

''Just… please wake up…'' he whispered..

''PETER! IT WORKED! I CAN FEEL IT!'' Danny tried to scream so hard, in the top of his lungs, and he tried not to laugh but he was also happy that it did work. He could feel the good on his heart take over the fear, anger and doubts away.

''Give me a sign that you're okay? I need to know now… before…'' Peter was whispering. Always whispering.

''Peter… '' It was hopeless. He couldn't hear him or anything and no matter what Danny did he couldn't do anything but hear is perfect and hurt voice. He wished he could be there with him now, he was hurt and he needed a hug.

Peter suppressed a cry and then there was a long silence and it was killing Danny.

''I love you'' Peter said in a whispered and it sounded so beautiful and real that it made Danny smile.

''I LOVE YOU TOO…!'' Of the sudden he began to feel dizzy and everything illuminating lastly fading everything he could see like if he was fainting. He couldn't keep on so he just fainted there.

Knowing that when he woke up again he was going to wake up for sure… and he was going to be with Peter.

OOOO

The light was almost unbearable but it got lighter as he could find his way to open his eyes. It didn't take along and when he did… it was as smile as id he had been just sleeping all this time… Danny sat up properly in the couch he was and rubbed out the blurriness of his eyes. He then took a look of where he was… Hale house.

Then he quickly looked at his surrounded looking for Peter. He didn't saw him but he saw Peter but he did saw all of his friends… the pack. There was Lydia sitting in the edge of the couch where he was, Cora sitting in a chair, Isaac in the floor against the wall the same as Scott and Allison and Jackson and Derek were in the floor like if they had fainted in the middle of nowhere and Stiles was also in the floor but using Derek as a pillow resting his head in his stomach and curling all he could against his body. They were all sleeping.

''Guys?'' Danny called them but no response. ''Guys!'' Then someone moved… it was Scott whom startled at the voice of Danny and then opened his eyes in a yawn. ''Scott! What happened?'' Danny asked while the boy rubbed is eyes.

''What…?'' He took a few minutes to relies where he was, what had just happened and with who he was talking. ''Oh Danny! You're alright!'' He jumped on his place and got up to give Danny a big hug which the teen responded with a hug too. ''I knew it worked!''

''Can you keep it down there'' Lydia said with her eyes still shot. ''Some of us are trying to sleep'' She then yawn and crack opened her eyes to see Danny and Scott hugging happy as hell. ''Wha… Danny!?'' She jumped and also hugged the teen and giggle like a kid. ''You're awake!'' Then Allison also woke up together with Isaac which looked at each other wondering where they were and then looked up to see the happy teens there. They both yell exited and also got up to meet with the happy bunch of teens.

''We were so worried!'' Allison said. ''Yeah you dumbass'' Isaac added and Danny smiled. He never had felt so loved by everyone that it wasn't because of lacrosse. ''I'm sorry guys''

''Why are you so loud… first time my bed had felt this perfect… and your ruining it'' Stiles whispered still sleeping in his own dream. Everyone turn to see him and his 'bed' and laugh at the view they had in front of them.

''I'm taking a picture'' Lydia said taking her cellphone out and taking it. Everyone laugh again when they notice Derek frowning and then waking up with a smile. He maybe too felt very good.

But then he opened his eyes and saw all of the teens there smiling like goof and then he saw next to him finding Stiles perfectly sleeping with a stupid smile on his face whispering stuff like 'give me a kiss' and sort of.

''Get off of me!'' Derek yell and instantly all of the teens began to laugh and joke all over. ''Very funny'' Derek said sarcastically as he got up not caring that then Stiles was still asleep.

''Hey! Why you did that for…?'' Stiles said when his head fall to the ground knocking his dream off. Then he looked up at Derek who was giving him a hate look. ''And… of course that never… happened'' Stiles swallowed nervously as Derek nodded at that statement but then he pointed his head towards Danny which later Stiles saw and went all goofy and happy towards him with a hug.

''Danny boy! So glad you could make it!'' Stiles said happily. ''Yeah me too'' He answered. Then Cora also got up but she stood next to Derek with a smile.

''Good to have you back, kid'' She said. Kid? How old was she? She looked the same age at him but he didn't complain and nodded with a smile.

Then everyone heard how Jackson started to woke up and Danny got excited and went to the blonds place next to him and waited to him to actually wake up. Everyone hushed wanting to see Jacksons expression.

''Am I still naked?'' Jackson asked still doze out sheepish. Danny frowned with a smile at that question.

''I don't know what you were dreaming but you have clothes on'' Danny said trying not to laugh. Then Jackson frowned and opened his eyes when he heard that voice.

''Danny…?'' He said rubbing his eyes. He saw him there with a big smile sitting next to him. He thought it was a dream. ''Danny!'' Jacks yelled with a smile and hued him. ''Dude you scared the crap out of me'' Jackson closed his eyes trying to not think what would it happen if he wouldn't have woke up.

''This is the most of love I've gotten of you… I should get jinx more often'' Danny joked.

''No don't even say it'' Jackson grabbed him by the shoulders. ''If you want more love then I'll give you more'' Jackson said with a smile and then kissing him in the chick.

''Geez… okay I get it… I don't want this much'' Then Danny turn to everyone in the room whom were watching them with smiles and rolls eyes. ''I know you might be tired… or no'' Danny said. ''But I need to know what happened. Where's Peter?'' Everyone frowned and turn to everyplace and center their smell sense. Something was wrong.

''He's right'' Derek said. ''Where's Peter?'' He asked. Danny felt a disturbing feeling in his inside. ''His supposed to be here with us'' Everyone shrug.

''You don't suppose he actually… ''Cora tried to suggest what everyone was thinking without actually saying it since Danny didn't know nothing.

''He what?'' Danny asked with a concern feeling in his chest. He sort of guessed what he could have done.

The pack exchanged looks as if asking them if it was alright to tell Danny that Peter planned to leave right after Danny was fine. Everyone nodded and Stiles then sighed.

''Well… ah… you see… Peter felt like everything that happened was his fault… and… God'' Stiles looked down. ''He said that everything would be better if he just left'' He let out. Danny utter a 'what' and then turn to the open door in the entrance thinking that he'll see the man in the horizon.

''He thought that everything would be safer for you…'' Allison added.

''That's stupid…'' Danny snaps out most that sad of the idea of him leaving, he was angry. ''I mean… after all we… I been trough he just gives up on us… He promised'' Derek stepped closer. ''No, no, he didn't left he can't… he…''

''Danny!'' Derek shut him. ''Calm down… I doubt he left…''

''How come? A lot of us wanted him gone…'' Danny then glared at Jackson who then swallowed. ''I'm just saying… he did agreed to go''

''No Jackson'' Derek snapped at him. ''When we talked I convince him to stay'' Derek looked at Cora. ''We both talked him out of leaving''

''Yeah I also talked about him staying'' Allison said. ''Me too'' Scott said.

''Yeah he seems like if he wanted to stay when we talked… I actually was looking forward for it'' Stiles said with a misplaced smile remembering their conversation that obviously was a joke… or was it?

''When we talked he said that he was looking forward of his future with Danny… that he wanted to stay'' Isaac said, Danny tilted his head and breath in feeling his chest sink at the moment.

''If everyone told him to stay… and he told that to Isaac why would he left?'' Lydia asked. ''It doesn't make any sense'' Then Jackson closed his eyes regretting what he and said to the man. He took a step back against the wall as if everyone was judging him.

''Wait'' Derek said. He then turns his head and looked at his pack. ''Someone's not telling us something'' Derek said with an angry look on his face. Then everyone turn to Jackson including Danny who then was confused as shit. ''Jackson'' Derek call him. His heart wasn't beating fat as if he had been running or if like he was scare but it sure was different from normal and it made him the guilty one in the room.

''Jackson?'' Danny asked from behind, he just had a guilty look on his face but it wasn't sad it was more like 'I know it's the right thing' even though Jackson knew it wasn't. That only infuriated Danny. ''What did you do?!'' Danny yells angrily jumping against Jackson but he was stopped by Derek who grabbed him from his wait and then pulled him behind him.

Jackson alarmed at Danny who was looking at him with hate. ''God… don't look at me like that… it was the right thing to do'' Jackson justify himself winning some roll eyes from the pack and 'Ha!' from Lydia.

''Oh really? For who?'' Danny asked.

''You of course'' Jackson said annoyed.

''When have you done something for someone that wasn't you? For me? Bullshit you never liked him…''

''Why do you think I hate him?'' He asked trying to not snap at his friend angrily. ''Besides I'm tired of this crap that I don't do nothing for no one else that it's not me… I'm not that self-centered'' Danny nodded sarcastically.

''But you are! You've wanting him gone so you did what it takes not caring how was I going to feel! This wasn't for my good it was for your own fucks sake…'' Jackson was felt hurt at does words but he didn't wanted to seem that way so he said whatever he could to hurt him instead.

''Well how'd would you know? After all you're the idiotic one falling for every douche in the town only this time he left you before getting his way with you like every dude you fall for'' Everyone felt the tension in the room now, even Derek had dropped his jaw and opened his eyes bug size. Jackson hated does guys that Danny met at bars and only wanted to screw him. He hated talking about them or mention them… and he knew Peter wasn't nothing like does guys… in one way. But he wanted to hurt Danny like heave hurt him.

''You son of a bitch!'' Danny yell wanting to punch the blond face of Jackson but yet again Derek ad stopped him and Scott also had stopped Jackson who was in pose of attack.

''Stop… this isn't of help'' Derek said in the middle of the fight. ''What did he said Jackson?'' Danny turned away not wanting to look at Jackson in the eyes.

''Or what did you said to him?'' Lydia asked looking at him disappointed. Jackson shied.

''Noting really… I told him how this actually was his fault'' Danny cracked his fingers. ''And then he said that he knew that but as soon as this ended that he'll make out for it…'' Jackson then roll his eyes. ''Then I told him… that what if it happened again and he gets… Danny hurt'' Jackson turn to Danny or at his back better said. ''I just suggested that it might happened again and not because this time worked out it meant it'll works every time. We can't really trust him and know that he got all his shit together… all his problems and enemies'' Jackson shrug.

''Just that?'' Scott asked.

''No I also told him that it'll maybe be better if he took left… to get his things together and actually be sure that nothing like that will happened. That he could come back when he did and if he still wanted too and if Danny wasn't over him''

Derek inhale and exhale slowly. ''Is that all?'' He asked. Jackson nodded. ''Yes'' he said then and Danny walked outside leaving the house. Leaving by the front door like Peter did. Derek pressed his lips together feeling bad for the teen.

Everyone kept silent 'till the only thing they could ear were their breaths but the werewolves in there heard something else. That broke their hearts or sort of.

The painful and frustrated cry of Danny, beneath his panting (Because he had been running) and cursing his voice sounded hurt and hopeless, his cry was screaming for Peter.

Jackson was angry at that sound, not only because he literally thought he made it but because he made it worse calling Danny… a man whore or something worse. They haven't even been a lot.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes trying to think and concentrate. ''Well… we have to do something'' He shrug. ''Let's try to scent him… he can't be that far and I doubt that he'd done something to erase his trail. I'm pretty sure that Peter wants to be found. We'll split since Jackson is with a fight with Danny he, Scott, Cora and me are going to go and look for him…'' Derek turn to Allison. ''I know that you and your father said they were going to leave this but if this trail goes difficult I'll need your help'' Derek smiled. ''He might want to get found but I doubt he'll let it easy'' Allison smiled and nodded. She liked that Derek actually included her in the plans. Wit some resent but still

''Yes, I'll speak to my father, he'll help Danny out I'm sure''

''The rest of you stay with Danny and make sure he doesn't make something stupid'' Isaac was going to mutter something since what he got was boring and with humans but Derek shut him. ''I also need to see if Danny can feel Peter… or something, after all they are connected'' Isaac frowned and nodded. ''Go with Deaton if it has to… and if he get's out of control again'' Derek looked at Isaac, then Lydia and then Stiles. ''Make sure it keeps under control''

''Roger that'' Stiles said while Lydia looked at the both teens she was with.

''Okay everyone let's get going'' Derek said while Scott yelled a 'Ya-hoo!' and all of the werewolves doing the tracking shifted and the run to the forest scenting the old man.

Allison walked out and got in the car, she just had turns on the car when her cell phone started sounding. She picked up. ''Scott'' She said.

'We found two trails…. Derek was right' he was running while saying this.

''I'll go with dad. Just tell me the coordinates'' She said. Scott did so and then she called her father making sure to tell every part of the story. He said no. But then she said she was going to do it by herself then and she hung up. She knew he was going to come now.

Fathers.

OOOO

Lydia sighed and then turns to Isaac who was not paying too much attention since he founded boring the task he got.

''Isaac. Lead us to Danny'' She said stepping outside. Isaac turns at her confused. ''I'm sorry… was that an order?'' he asked. Lydia turned over and looked at the teen playful.

''Oh guys c'mon let's… just do this…'' Stiles interfered. ''Danny was going to his house'' Stiles step out going to his jeep follow by the other teens. ''So… uh pretty intense what happened there… didn't know Danny was like that…'' Stiles said.

''he's not like that… it haven't been that much of men'' Lydia said. ''I call shotgun!'' She yells when he saw Isaac going for the copilot Seat. He smiled and then sat in the back seat. ''But he does fall for a lot of douches''

''Oh really?'' Isaac said while he put his seatbelt. ''Preference?''

''I actually think that he does prefer the bad boy type'' Lydia said. ''But who doesn't love a bad boy'' She said with a lusty tone that made Stiles stare at her for a moment.

''So… uh… Do you–do you prefer bad boys?'' Stiles asked looking at the road while starting the car.

''Not really… I like boys who like me for who I am but thanks for asking anyway'' Isaac answered sort of joking but it sounded so real that Stiles actually like believe it.

''Well I'm sure you'll find him soon'' Stiles said sarcastically.

''Easy for you to say'' Lydia said with a vicious smile. ''Not everyone has a Derek'' She then showed him the pick she had taken earlier and Stiles jaw dropped.

''Oh c'mon''

OOOO

''Enjoy your vacation here''

''Thanks'' Peter said and gave a twenty dollar bill to the man who had bring his stuff to his room. ''It'll be enough''

The room was lonely with just him there. ''So this it is… leaving around hotels actually expecting to change'' Peter shrug. He then dropped himself into his bed landing in his face. The bed was comfy though.

How could he possible know when to return… does he just need to wait for some weeks to pass maybe months? Or does he really should try to change or maybe he shouldn't return.

He screamed into the pillow frustrated. He was sad… he was heartbroken but maybe Jackson was right and he wasn't the GOOD one for Danny and it's Danny, he probably is going to find someone much better than him.

Slowly Peter began to drift into a sleep, he was tired and sad so sleeping might be the best thing to do right now and maybe he would see Danny in his sleep… yeah…

'You know that he won't let you go, right?' Does word refunded in Peter head. It was Isaac's voice, the talked they had when they were sleeping. Isaac told him that and it made him feel good but was it really truth?

Flashback

''Isaac'' Peter call him when he saw the teen sitting in… the floor? ''Oh hey there Peter'' He said in a smile and made a gesture to him to seat next to him, Peter did that but he was mostly confused.

''What is this place?'' Peter asked looking at his around, he had been going to places where he had connection with the respective one but well with Isaac he didn't had… maybe that's the reason why he was in this place. A place full his never been before. They were sitting in what appeared was still water there was a lot of fog in the ground around them and in front of them there was a view of clouds moving really fast like if someone had record a sky full of clouds for years and then played forward the video in front of them. The clouds change in variation, form and color advancing quiet fast to but not too much for them to not appreciate the colors and majestic of it.

''I don't know where it is?'' Isaac said without leaving the view of the clouds. ''But it's amazing'' Isaac said with a goofy smile in his face. Peter took a better look at the view and yeah. ''I guess''

''I don't think this is necessary'' Isaac said turning to the man's eyes. ''I mean… you haven't done anything to me anyway…'' Peter turn to him and nodded.

''I haven't… but that doesn't mean I won't later'' He said with a cocky voice.

''Oh?'' Isaac said playful. ''So you want to keep messing with people''

Peter shrug. ''It depends in the variant'' He then looked at the ground. ''But no… I don't want to''

''The variant it's Danny?'' He asked. Peter looked at him with a hurt face that he tried to cover up but Isaac could see right through it.

''I love Danny'' Peter said in a whispered, you could hear him smile when he said it. ''But...'' he stopped and remembered what he had talked with Jackson and the promise he made to never hurt Danny again.

Isaac nodded and he sort of understood why Peter was acting like that, he was scared for Danny and he just wanted him to be safe but with him… there was uncertainty.

''What do you want to do now?'' Isaac said with a simple smile and looked down to the ground with a chuckle. ''I can imagine some things but… now'' Peter blinked in confusion. Now he wanted to save his Danny. He then thought of it more. He smiled.

He wanted to be there… in Beacon Hills with him… with Danny.

''I want to stay'' Peter whispered and then shrug. ''I want to stay with him… right now, not waste any time'' Peter said in his laugher Isaac nodded and shouted a 'Yes!' ''I want to rip his clothes off and do him hard and extreme with my colossal dick… over and over again!'' Isaac had an awkward smile at the last part but then imagine it… and it sounded hot.

''I'm sure Danny wants to too'' Peter swallowed. ''Of course he want's it's me of who you're talking about…'' he said with arrogance.

''And I forgotten with who I was talking''

''I am… looking forward to actually being with Danny and our future'' Peter said in laughter while getting up all worked out.

''Well hell yeah!'' Isaac got up too and then smiled. ''He is a really cool guy''

''I know''

''Yeah you do''

''Thanks Isaac'' Peter laughed. ''I guess you were really the only one there''

End of Flashback.

Peter startled and got up of his bed. ''I can't just stay here'' He grabbed his coat and got dressed up properly. ''I need to find something… I'm not given up on us'' Peter then smiled to himself. He opened the window of his room and then shifted to his werewolf form.

''It's not over'' And he jumped out of the window.

OOOO

''I just don't understand why you've change of opinion'' Chris Argent almost never understood her daughter in a lot of thing… mayor of girls stuff but he knew her girl and he knows that something made her change of opinion.

''It' not about me or us'' She said while both of them were tracking the werewolf around the forest. ''It's about Danny… and he want's Peter so who are we to get in the way…'' Allison didn't really want to tell her father what had happen with Peter. ''Besides he trusts him that's all we need''

''Oh really?''

''Dad'' She stopped. ''I've already made my decision so you better believe it'll be fine'' She got closer to her father and without losing eyes contact she grabbed her father's hand. ''Believe in me'' Chris nodded whit a smile.

''Of course I'll trust you'' He said and then hugged her.

''Okay then… let's continue''

''I'm pretty sure he didn't went this way'' Chris said. Allison nodded and then turn to her father. ''Yeah I also think that… it's too neat for him to had gone this way'' She then shrug. ''But what if he had cover his mess''

Chris shook looked up. ''No… it's not that neat… it just seemed natural… but how had he send his scent over here…''

''Jackson it's taking a lot of time sniffing it'' She smiled. ''I think he may gone confused'' Then they saw the boy coming from the bushes in his shifted way.

''And then?'' Allison asked. Jackson just looked frustrated and angry. He then came up to them but before actually going to them he hit a tree and broke it in a big chunk of it. ''That's seems like bad news''

''That son of a bitch…'' he hit again the tree braking it by half and making it fall to the ground a few inches of distance from Chris. Who wasn't amused. ''He trick us… this isn't the way'' He took a deep sniff filling his lungs with air. He then looked frustrated again.

''How come? Didn't you smell him to here?'' Jackson was looking for the scent but he couldn't place it in a road. He was lost. He nodded and Chris and Allison just stood there confused.

''I can smell him'' Jackson said still trying to find the right path. ''But I can't find him…''

''What are you saying?'' Allison asked.

''That the idiot hide his scent in every part of the forest… that's why we smell two main roads to go… but now his in every inch of the god damn forest!'' Jackson yelled kicking and hitting whatever was next to him.

''I knew something was off'' Chris said while looking into his cellphone. ''I'm telling Derek… I don't think we'll find him, it's like if he had the time of the world to set up this… Derek!'' Chris got away to speak with Derek while Jackson got closer to Allison.

''I do thing he got a lot of time'' Jackson whispered.

''I think he got up way earlier than us'' She whispered too looking into the ground. ''I guess that it was for him to think.

''I didn't want this'' He said with a soft voice. ''And now Danny is mad with me'' Allison shrug and then smiled. ''Well… you did call him a whore'' Jackson rolled his eyes.

''I didn't meant it… I was angry and…''

''He's you best friend Jackson… I understand why you said it'' She didn't knew hoe better that made him feel. He felt selfish and all with how it all ended but well it seemed like they understood why he did it.

OOOO

Scott was looking down the cliff there panting and getting his shit together, he saw Cora catching up to him with the same expression as him and then Derek catch up but unlikely like them he had a regretful look on his eyes while the other two were just confused.

''He didn't'' Cora said with a small thick on her shoulder. Scott looked at Derek and he walk towards him, Cora kept silent looking down.

''Derek'' Scott called him. ''What's wrong?'' He asked in a whispered. They've been running for hours to the north like for hours it had been like a day… they weren't in beacon hills anymore they were out in the nowhere in a dying cliff.

''We have been running for hours now!'' Scott said. ''This can't be… it's not Peter'' Scott argues not wanting to accept it. Derek looked up at the boy who was looking at him with rage. ''Peter wouldn't have done that…'' He tried to convince the alpha but he already knew what had happened.

''Scott'' Derek call him but Scott shook his head din negation. ''I can't feel him anymore'' Cora then turn to him with a hurt expression on her face she was containing it but it shown very well, always trying to be thought.

''No'' Scott said. ''There's something… there's another way we can't just return without him… Danny would…''

''I couldn't sense him a while ago but I couldn't believe it… I felt when he left Scott'' Derek tried to make him understand. Cora then walked towards the two of them and looked down.

''It doesn't seem like him'' Scott nodded still in shock, for a moment he thought that everything was going to be okay.

''He change'' Derek said walking to the edge of the cliff which was so high he took a step back feeling weirdness thinking of his uncle in the same place. ''Danny saved him'' He then smiled and closed his eyes. With his two betas behind him. ''He change for him that being apart from him crush him…'' He opened his eyes and that smile he had vanished. ''I can understand''

'Oh… god' Scott mutter and then he fell to his knees feeling a deep sink in his chest, Cora turn away and began to run to the opposite direction full of anger wanting to scream and howl so much… so she did.

She roar as hard as she could, coming more than anger as a painful and hurt howl for the loose of a friend and it was loud and sad.

Then Scott did the same but he did it more in a frustration way and as an angry one and Derek he sighed and then looked up to later looked down.

''I don't think it was the right call my friend'' Derek then also roar but more of like giving a closure to this look.

Sad.

They didn't really knew that Jackson, Isaac and Lydia could heard the painful scream of the other werewolves and it was disturbing when they heard it because they didn't really knew what it meant but they knew it wasn't good news.

OO

Lydia blinked looking directly to the window with her eye filling with tears and wanting to drop down her cheeks, Isaac was sitting in the chair when he heard it focusing in the sound then looking at Lydia wondering if she saw something else.

''What's wrong?'' Stiles asked when he notices the strange behavior of both of them, then Danny looked at them noticing the same thing Stiles did.

They were all in Danny's room waiting for news all sort of in their nerves and this didn't helped. ''What's wrong?'' Stiles repined stepping closer to Lydia and Danny did the same but behind Stiles.

''Lydia'' Isaac call her while swallowing, Stiles and Danny turn to him and then to Lydia who nod with her head still in shock. ''What…?'' Isaac tried to formulate. He felt weird. He felt sad like if something wrong had happened and if like someone had ripped something of his chest.

''I don't know'' She said between sobbing. ''But something's not right'' Lydia said feeling pain on her chest.

''What do you mean?'' Danny asked scared as hell.

''I… I… don't know…'' she whispered.

''We should probably go to the house'' Isaac said with a strange sad tone on his voice. Danny nodded worried helping Lydia up while Stiles ran to get his keys from the bed of Danny.

''I have a feeling we weren't the only one who heard them'' Isaac said referring to Jackson who probably also heard that roar from the other tree.

OOO

''What is it Jackson?'' Jackson was in his knees containing his urge to scream. ''Jackson!'' Allison called him.

''It's Derek…'' Jackson said getting up in his feet with the help of Chris. ''Something happened'' He said.

''How come?'' Allison asked. ''They sound hurt…'' Jackson said. ''They coming but all of them sounded hurt…''

''I don't think that's going to be good'' Chris said pointing to the direction of his car. ''Let's go to the house probably they would go there'' Chris said.

''I call Stiles'' Allison said.

OOOO

When they step near the territory of the Hale house every one of them could sense that the other members of the pack where there, including Danny. It maybe the best thing… to say it together.

But how would he be able to look into Danny's eyes and tell him that Peter's wolf couldn't stand being apart from him that he made Peter depressed and kill himself. How?

''Danny's here'' Scott said with an off tone in his voice. ''How are we going to tell him?'' Cora sighed and looked at Derek also wondering how.

''Don't worry, I'm the alpha I will be the one saying it'' Derek inhale and exhale and began with his walk to the house fallowed by Cora and Scott whom were trying to look less beat up.

When they walked in they saw the rest of the pack and Chris standing in their place with confusion and fear in their face Danny looked to them looking for Peter but then sat back disappointing of not seeing him there. Lydia eyes looked like if she was crying and Isaac and Jackson where just scare not knowing what they have heard meant.

''Derek'' Stiles mutter in a relief. He thought they were hurt and that something had happened to them. He looked at Scott then and he smile at him making him feel a little more comfortable. ''What happened?'' Danny quickly interfere with the greetings. ''Where's Peter?'' He asked.

Scott and Cora turn to Derek and he nodded. ''Danny… Peter's not coming back'' Derek said looking directly at him into his eyes. Danny frowned confused and then turn to Scott and Cora. ''What do you mean?'' Danny asked with some fear in his voice.

Lydia then let her jaw drop feeling assuming what she had been thinking for the past moments, Isaac look at her and also thought of it. Everyone was considering it.

'He's gone'' Derek said in a whispered that Danny could heard. ''He's dead'' he said and then looked at his pack. Which then began to pain and hurt the loss of that despicable man. Danny backed out till he hit the wall in shock.

There was a silence with a few sobs from Lydia. ''Are… are you sure?'' Isaac asked breaking the silence still not believing it.

''Yes'' Derek looked at the ground. ''I can't sense him anymore… and I'm the alpha… I Felt went he left. His presence in the world suddenly disappeared'' Danny suppressed his tears and looked apparently strong.

''No…'' Danny let out with some trouble trying to sound strong. Derek turn to him and Jackson tried to get closer to him but Danny stepped away from all of them. ''You're wrong…'' Derek looked at him with some sort of pity.

''Danny…'' Jackson tried to comfort him.

''No!'' Danny then sounded angry. ''It doesn't make any sense…''

''Yes it does! His presence left! So he did!'' Derek tried to make him understand but Danny kept shaking his head.

''No it doesn't… because I still feel he is here'' Danny whispered while everyone turn to him with some hope in their faces. He then puts his hand over his chest and wraps tightly the fabric of his shirt.

''Danny?'' Lydia mutters with confusion.

''I don't know it just feels like it…'' Danny said. Derek sort of wanted to believe it but he might as well just be sad. ''I know he is not dead'' Danny said and then left the house.

''Go after him'' he said to Isaac and h did followed by Lydia and Stiles whom where completely out of touch with all they taken in now.

''What do you think?'' Chris asked Derek stepping next to him. ''You think there's still a chance'' Derek thought about it and then negate with his head.

''What if he's right?'' Cora said stepping next to his brother looking directly to him. ''We don't know all of it, there might be something there with that connection that happen with Danny and Peter''

''But I felt it'' Derek said. ''That doesn't change anything''

''Peter's a smart guy… I wouldn't doubt that he might do something to make you feel that way'' Chris interferes.

''I don't think that's even possible''

''Well it won't hurt to go and talk to Deaton about it'' Cora pat his brother in the back. ''I think we should''

''Let's get this over with then''

OOOO

''Jackson?'' Scott called him; he was standing there leaning against the wall of the house. ''Are you alright?'' Jackson smiled.

''It's weird to think that he's dead… that all of this is my fault'' Scott walked towards the teen fallowed by Allison.

''It's not your fault Jackson'' Allison tried to convince him.

''Is not? Really? Who was the only one who told him to go far away? That was me… and now he is dead because of his stupid wolf thing'' Scott looked at Allison and then she shrug.

''You didn't knew that'' She said. ''You told him to go and get his shit together… how could've you known that he died because of the separation?''

''Never the less…''

''C'mon Jackson! We make mistakes and this one was one of them with a terrible consequence'' Jackson nodded sarcastically like if he didn't knew. ''It wasn't your fault… it was of all of us for not listening to our pack. Peter was suffering but we didn't care, we just decided to ignore it. To not acknowledge it and that's what's fucked up''

''Everyone thinks is my fault for sure… and Danny will forgive me never''

''Of course he would, his your best friend''

''I don't think he'll forgive his best friend for killing his true love'' Jackson said with some guilt in his voice. It wasn't like he didn't believe that Danny could've forgiven him but he didn't want to.

''Maybe it's not a matter for him to forgive you but more of you forgiving yourself''

OOOO

''Danny!'' Isaac call him running towards him who was walking fast enough. ''Wait up''

''Guys I need to be alone'' He said not looking at them. He kept walking. ''I need to do this on my own it's not like it will do any difference'' Lydia and Stiles catch up with him.

''But Danny… I believe you'' Lydia said still trying to catch her breath every one of the tree boys turn to her with shock and confusion on her face. She then gave a quick sight.

''What do you mean?'' Stiles asked looking at Danny and then to Lydia. She shrugs and then looked at Danny. ''I don't think he's dead'' Danny sort of felt better at that statement from someone who wasn't him. It made him feel like there was still hope or something.

''Lydia?'' Isaac called her with his eyebrow arch up.

''It just doesn't seem like him… no Stiles'' She shut him when he tried to complain. ''Besides Danny's thee only one who had a connection with him he probably could sense him better than everyone of us including Derek''

''Do you really think so?'' Danny asked with some hope in his face. ''Yes, it's like when he died and I was the only one who could sense him… I bet it's the same… and even if he was dead… I doubt that you can't bring him back to life like I did'' Lydia then smiles and walked to him and grabbed his hand.

''You just need to listen to the signs and fallowed the sounds and all that push you towards him… at first you won't know what to do… but just do what you think it's right and you'll be able to find him'' Isaac and Stiles looked at each other they didn't knew if Lydia was saying that just to make him feel better or if she was for real but they played with it because it was better than braking hopes.

''Yeah'' Stiles said tagging side Lydia. ''And we'll be next to you… you like it or not'' He said with a smile. Isaac nodded.

''So you know what to do?'' The blonde asked.

''I do know what am I going to do now'' Danny was still hurt for all the shit that just happened but he felt really good right now. He was sure Peter wasn't dead and he was sure he was going to find him.

''And?'' Lydia said.

''I'm calling it sick'' He smiled. ''Not going to school 'till I found him'' Danny said while the teen looked at him with shock.

''Danny! You can't just do that, what about your parents?'' Isaac asked. ''I'll say I had things to think about they'll cover for me at school'' He was determinate of doing it. ''It's not like I'm going to take a long time… I'm sure it'll be something of a weekend…'' He then looked at his friends whom were quiet shock of what he was saying.

''You can't be sure of it'' Stiles said quietly. ''You can't just believe that, Danny''

''Oh… but I have to''

OOOO

Peter was standing for the fourth time since he left Danny in that hotel and it wasn't like if it was the best one he'd been but destiny kept pushing him towards it like if he'd need to stay there.

''So where are you going now?'' The girl from the hotel asked him, Peter looked behind him wondering if there was someone else there. She smiled. ''You've been coming here a lot so I thought you were the type of guy that just wonders by the road to see something…'' She was very young to be working at the hotel but since it looked like a family hotel it seemed legit.

''You can say that'' Peter came to the desk while she was preparing the registration form.

''Well here you go your key and enjoy your visit here, Peter'' Sort of depressing that the guys from the hotel actually now you.

''Thanks''

''And… if it's not a burthen if you want to talk… of cool stuff you can talk to me… I will really love it'' She said.

''Okay'' Peter said with a smile. Strange, very strange.

It's been almost a month since he'd left and yet it didn't seemed like a lot because he was actually feeling great maybe because all of what he was doing was for Danny and he is worth it but he also felt awful of leaving him of being far away from him. It felt like if there was a hole in his chest everyday but yet not empty. All of this is for Danny he kept saying to himself and that was keep him going.

As soon as he got to the room his phone rang. Odd he thought and picked it up. ''Hello!'' a voice said before he could've said something. ''The foods ready there aren't a lot of guest this night so it could be cool if he talked at the dine without a lot of people…''

''Who are you?'' Peter joked with a chuckle, he knew the girl, it was the one of the counter. ''Haha…'' she said sarcastically. ''But you don't know my name… its Sheshebens…''

''Sheshe… what?''

''C'mon!''

''So I've notice you always come here alone'' The girl said while drinking here soda, Peter arch his brown and then looked at the delicious duck he was being served. Mouthwatering. ''Why is that…?''

''I'm alone because I'm already have my attention seated with someone'' Peter said while digging through his food like a hungry dog.

''And why not bring her…?'' Peter looked at her. ''I thought you wanted to talk about some of my adventures or shit''

''Ha! You're funny'' Peter rolled his eyes.

''I have to get my shit together… I tend to harm everyone I love… so I'm ''training'' to not'' She looked at him confused.

''How is it that you hurt them?''

''I'm a bit of an ass'' He lied not saying really why even thou that was right.

''I can tell… and you're a bit cocky, I bet you're a player''

''I'm not… you don't know a thing you're just… what? fourteen''

''I'm sixteen''

''Whatever''

''So how are you ''training''?''

''None of you business'' He said with a hell of a smile while finishing his food. ''But its working… I can feel it''

''So since when you're doing this?'' Peter shrugs and then looked up. ''Like a month''

''Are you serious!?'' Peter frowned at her reaction. ''Fucker… that much? I mean is it worth it? You're doing all this but by doing it you're far apart from your love and I bet that's what hurting the most'' Peter rolled his eyes.

''I didn't expect you to understand''

OOOO

Derek was driving eyes focused in the road while he was changing the station on the radio finding something less cheesy and pop when he heard Danny snoring next to him.

''Wake up idiot!'' Derek yelled at him startling the boy whom still sleepy woke up surprise for the scream.

''Derek!''

''I'm not going to drive while you sleep… this was all your idea so be the one who sticks to it'' Derek turn to the road and mutter shit. ''I didn't even wanted to come…''

''Well no one actually asked you to come. You were the one who offer to come and even thought I said no you wanted to come. You wanted to come in the first place and I don't really now why know why''

''Because you're stupid and weak… the perfect match for stupidity catastrophe'' Derek then shrug. ''Besides it'll be easier for you this way when you get that Peter's never coming back…''

''Jeez… thanks for the support… I mean if I wanted a party pooper I would have left with my dad''

''Being honest what do you expect to do? We've searching for weeks for something to pop out in your mind and we haven't seen a thing. Do you really expect to find him now?'' Derek said without looking at him but yt he was glaring.

''Yes!'' Danny yell.

''Well I don't'' Derek yelled back. ''Besides it's been more than a month and you need to return to school that's what your parents said…''

''I'm dropping out'' Danny interrupted Derek who was perplex at what he had just said. ''I'm not returning 'till I find him. I'm sure we're clo…''

''Are you kidding me!?'' he asked looking at him with a sarcastically smile. ''You can't drop out just for him…''

''I'm going to return jeez… I'm just taking some time for me to find him, he must be somewhere''

''Yes'' Derek mutter. ''In the dead world'' Danny squirmed his eyes at Derek who kept then his eyes in the road.

''I didn't expect you to understand''

OOOO

Peter felt… free. He was running around the forest with all he got in his shifted form not thinking of nothing but his animal instincts. Going with it not thinking of nothing else, the light of the moon hit his perfect body while he ran making him look stunning. He heard some howls. It was his moment to be 'Just do it' he said to himself while stopping on the highest of the heel in the middle of the field.

''C'mon'' He heard again some howls and then he couldn't control it. He just howl or roar as hard as he could making everything but himself go silence and after it all of the wolves there howl in answer at his. Peter smiled.

''Derek!'' Danny woke him from his dream and went near him at his sleeping bag. Derek nostrils flared. ''Wake up!''

''I'm already up'' Derek said with hate in his voice. ''What is it?''

''We need to go'' The boy said packing their stuff and dismounting everything of their camp. ''What?! Why?'' Derek said sitting in his place. ''It was time for sleep…''

''Yeah but I felt something… we need to go…''

''Oh you felt something! Well that changes everything'' Derek stood up and grabbed his stuff walking a little still sleepy to the car and then looking back at him. ''I'm not driving''

Danny was a little tired of having Derek there just complaining and being all negative but it was the only way they let him go and search for Peter.

''Pete… I miss you'' He whispered to himself grabbing all the stuff and going to the car to continue with his search.

''That was… awesome'' He let himself drop in the cold grass and he the closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment almost drifting in his sleep. When he then saw in his head the image of Danny. Just his smile… he opened his eyes to see the sky.

''Danny… I miss you'' He whispered, he could feel something in his chest pounding very hard. ''I don't know if I'm doing something useless but I know something's right of it. Something says me to stay in this place and I keep feeling great… but is it really what I need to do to return?'' He closed his eyes and visualized Danny's laughter in his head.

''I need to know''

OOOO

''Where were you all night?'' Sheshebens asked while coming at him with a cup of coffee and a can of soda in her hands. ''I heard when you return… so don't try to deny it''

''I was running'' Peter said while smelling his coffee.

''In the middle of the night? Seems legit'' She smiled and then looked down. ''So this love yours… How's she?'' She asked drinking her soda. Peter rolled his eyes not wanting to talk about it but talking about it was actually pretty good for him.

''First of all is a 'he'' he corrected drinking a little of his still too hot coffee. The girl almost spits her soda out with the news of it.

''You've liked penis all this time?!'' she asked astonish with a fun smile on her face. Peter rolled his eyes again and deny it. ''It's not like I've liked all my life… it's just this time…'' he tried to explain.

''So this is the keeper''

''What makes you say that?''

''Because'' She looked up searching for the right metaphor. ''it's like me when my dad's birthday it's up we go fishing seems early in the morning… I didn't really like fishing but just because I love him I change and I'm quite good now'' She smirked. Peter took a moment to think about that. ''I love him so I don't mind fishing…. You love him son you change just for him not caring what he was just loving him of what he WAS'' She did really make sense if you search deeply and it made him feel bad. Danny loved him and accepted what Peter was and the fact that he left him there it only proof that he was going only to hurt him.

''Yeah… I guess''

''Well I need to keep cleaning here… it's Friday so probably there's gonna be more clients at the night muahaha''

That day Peter left and said to himself he wasn't going to return to that hotel ever again. That he only was going to concentrate in Danny and to return to him at any cost. And that night Danny and Derek went to that hotel and stayed there to rest of their trip.

That luck was a bitch.

''Have a nice standing'' Sheshebens said to the two men in front of her standing them their key. She sounded so disappointed because the only persona she actually talked in the place besides her parents was gone. Stupid Peter. She hang ove first the room that was of that men to them.

''It's there something wrong'' Danny asked while Derek was getting annoyed.

''No… it's just that someone left without saying a thing… at least he could've say a goodbye'' She mutter the last part kind of disappointed.

''Aw'' Danny exclaim. ''I'm sure he meant nothing wrong, he probably got something like an emergency'' He looked back at Derek and gave him the key of the room for him to get going seems he looked very, very annoyed by them. ''Believe me, I know. Someone I loved left without saying something… but he did for my own good even though he didn't knew that was only hurting me more…''

''Nah… he's a bit of an ass…'' She then looked up at the boy with a smile. ''Funny… he actually left for something like that too, the one he loved'' She looked amused but then.

''Well what do you want me to say?'' Derek asked over the phone talking with his sister Cora and to Stiles who was yelling to Cora. ''He thinks we can still find him… and of course I haven't told him any of what Deaton said''

Derek then heard Stiles asking to tell Derek if he was alright and when he was returning.

''Tell Stiles that I'm fine… look how can I possibly tell him that probably what he feels is nothing but the 'spirit' or shit of Peter and that he's not letting him go?'' He asked almost yelling at the phone.

''I'm not telling him that because I don't want to… he will eventually see it by himself''

''I know that the connection between him and Peter will still be on 'till he get's over it but… he needs time'' Derek heard steps coming closer to the room and smelled Danny's scent.

''Gotta go'' he said shutting his cell. Danny stopped in jumping directly at the bed. ''Hey Danny… I'm taking a run. I'll be late so do not wait for me because I'll be… late'' Derek said stripping from his jacket and shirt.

''I'm fast sleep now'' Derek left from the window with a quick jump and as soon as he did, Danny felt something strange… like if all Peter he felt in himself, all he felt of him in his body had left. Like if he had never been there.

He felt insanely hopelessly and sadness filling his body with an uncontrollable fear and anxiety. He had felt for the past month since Peter left their connection even stronger and now it was gone for no particular reason.

''Peter!'' he yelled but there was obviously no sing whatsoever. ''What's happening?'' he got on his knees in the bed and wrapped tightly to the fabric of his jacket.

''No… it can't'' He then consider the fact that maybe he in fact was dead. ''No…''

He grabbed his stuff and went down stairs bumping into everyone who was there. He didn't said a word he just left like if he was going to find answers or shit about it.

He got out from the front door and begun to ran, just ran crazy like if he was crazy. There wasn't anything out there but desert, desert and he ran through it. Eventually getting lost.

When he felt that he couldn't keep going more he let himself drop in the ground, knee down, and scream the pain and suffer out of his lungs.

It couldn't be… they had been searching for all this time and all for nothing. No. It sure can't be because Peter didn't said goodbye and he can't die without actually saying goodbye.

Danny felt his world sink at that moment. He shot his eyes close, swallowed with tears and he let himself drop ''dead'' to the ground. Nothing else matters' he thought looking at the starry sky.

''It's not fair...'' Danny mutter and then drifted to a dream.

He was sure that that day would be the one where he'd left this cruel world with the sorrow and pain he had in the moment. He felt like dying. He wanted to die. Nothing matters more but leaving this world with Peter.

''Is that what you want?'' Of course not. Peter would wanted to Danny to keep leaving his life and stay safe and sound but now… Danny was tired and sad that he decided that he didn't wanted anymore.

Darkness was all he could see, he heard drifted voices far away screaming and yelling his name and he also heard Peter laughter and that made him happy. The voice went higher and higher until it didn't let him rest.

''Danny!'' Derek shook lightly his shoulder making him wake up from his dream. Danny frowned and then opened his eyes to see Derek's worried face and the walls of the hotel.

''Derek…''

''God… you're alright'' He said giving him a soft hug. Danny wasn't in the mood for complaining. It was all lonely probably it was too late… the only one who was still awake was the girl who was helping in the kitchen bringing some water for Danny. ''You were freezing… you almost died''

Danny chuckle and then raised his brown… ''It probably was the best case scenario''

''Shut up… what were you thinking?''

''Nothing… I was looking for him'' The girl came to the living room and gave the water too Danny who then incorporated in the couch.

''You idiot'' Derek said with a smile of he being okay. HE got up and looked at Danny. ''I'm going for our stuff we're leaving tomorrow''

''Home'' Danny mutter.

''What?''

''We're leaving… but to B.H. not to another hotel'' Danny said not looking at him. Derek looked at him, he smiled. ''I'm not going to find him Derek... I need to accept it''

''Yeah'' was the thing that Derek said before leaving.

''You know… you probably should stop looking for him and let it find you'' Danny smiled and thought about it. ''You're probably right'' If only that was going to happened.

Danny was alone in the room darkness filled it. Derek left the room probably went for an earlier run trying to make an exit of all his werewolf energy.

Danny sighed and suppressed a sob maybe he just needed time for him to be able to overcome it. The loss of Peter was something still unreal for him but yet the only thing that made sense right now.

He went down waiting for it to be earlier enough for him to get some breakfast or something even though he wasn't in the mood for eating.

''Hey there'' The girl had just woke up and was happy to see someone there. ''Woke up earlier to help with breakfast…'' she joked and then turn to him again.

He tried to smile but couldn't.

''I'm sorry''

''Don't apologize… I'm fine… I mean at least you're nice'' He joked with a very fake smile.

''Ha! If you know the crap of people I've met… like this asshole… '' She then looked at the glass door and squirm her eyes. ''Speaking of the devil…!'' she said with a lot of happiness and joy in her face while she got closer to the counter.

Danny frowned confused and then he heard the bell of the opening door he didn't gave too much of an effort to look who it was 'till he hard it.

''For some reason I felt like returning, you brat'' Peter's voice. It was his voice and it was he. Danny was scared to run over and see him feeling that maybe all of it was just some mind trick. His body trembling with fear.

''Peter my man'' He felt like a punch in his stomach when he heard that name and it was his q' to turn over. And when he did. He saw him, standing there beautiful with a big and cocky smile in his face. Shimmery eye blue as the sky.

''I was goi…'' Peter then smelled something very familiar like a lot… he had smelled Danny's scent since he left but this time smelled so real. He turn to the scent and then his eyes met with Danny's who was a few steps of distance from him. Peter's eyes widen up and felt some fear and confusion in his face. Why was he crying… like that?

''Are you real?'' Danny asked with a trembling voice and tears forming in his eyes. Peter nodded still confused. ''You idiot! I… Why did you leave…!? Why…?'' He tried to be angry at some point with him, all he'd been trough but he was happy as hell. Peter was alive and it was all it matter.

''Danny…'' he mutter with surprise when then Danny literally ran towards him and pinned him against the glass door and kissed the hell outa him. Passionate superficial kiss that went directly to him.

Peter pulled away with some fear… ''You're alive'' Danny mutter leaning against his neck letting some tears loose at his shoulder. Peter frowned.

''Well yeah… I only left… but Danny what are you doing here?!'' Peter was torn into feeling worried and weird and feeling happy and perfection.

''I was looking for you! You stupid idiot!'' Danny said giving him some small kisses in his neck and jaw. Peter smiled and hugged him. HE didn't really though that he was going to go looking for him. ''I looked for you… because I want to be with you Peter…''

''But…''

''It doesn't matter…. I love you Peter'' Danny looked up at him and then down again. ''I've never had felt so miserable in my whole life so please never leave me again'' Peter was shocked at what he was saying. It was what he'd always wanted to hear.

''Okay''

''Promise?'' Danny said with a chuckle and then hugged Peter. ''I had a better way of promising that'' he answered with a smile.

''I told you he would found you… this is the place of love'' The girl said entertained with the show.

They got up into kisses while stumbling and bumping into everything they found in the place. Danny palmed Peter's chest wanting to try more and more of him.

As soon as they closed the door Danny helped the man stripped form his pants and shirt which he tosses over the corner. Peter gets to the bed and quickly makes himself comfortable with the boy over his waist him. He had his wait over his elbows looking up at Danny who was taking his shirt off. He looked hot, with that perfect body of his.

''Mmm…'' Peter purr while wrapping whit his hands Danny's thighs. Danny smiled and lean over to give him a passionate kiss invading his mouth playfully with his tongue. Danny's hand where all over Peter's chest and neck while his where in his waist and bottom. ''Danny…'' He moans beneath the kiss panting and rocking his heaps towards Danny's body.

''Peter'' Danny called him while kissing his neck and getting lower and lower with every kiss. ''I love you…'' Peter smile and then moaned when he felt Danny's teeth biting his hip.

''Danny… let's…'' Danny chuckle and got rid of the rest of the clothes 'til he was left with his boxers. ''Peter'' Peter opened his eyes when Danny suddenly stopped spoiling him and touching him. ''Can I fuck you?'' he asked without actually looking at him but to the ground.

Peter chuckled and sat a little more properly. ''I thought that I was going to do it'' Peter said caressing his mate's chick. ''I mean I'm older''

''Yeah well I'm more experience'' Danny said with a smile. ''I bet I'm the first men who you've been''

''So… I'm… a werewolf…'' Danny at that moment just let out a 'ha!' like if that was a valid argument, yeah right. Peter lean closer for a kiss and then whispered into his ear. ''But I guess it's the least I can do…'' Danny could feel how that sexy voice of penetrated in to his ear and body sending a shiver down his spine and that was what he needed to go wild.

He pushed Peter down for him to be resting in the bed and Danny got closer to him spreading his legs a part and standing between them.

''Woah…'' Peter exclaimed to later been quiet it with a passionate and deepen kiss going down to his chest and kissing and liking every inch of his body. ''Danny… ah'' Peter moaned at every touch he gave him and Danny was amazed with the image of Peter feeling everything he did.

He got to his cock slipping it out of the boxer pulling them out of the way. Peter moaned at the touch and arches his head up. He digs his nails into the mattress. Danny jacks him p and down slowly and steady for a moment provoking in Peter really nice sounds.

''You're so beautiful'' Danny said wrapping tightly the harden dick of his mate. ''Don't… po –int the obvious'' he said with difficultly trying not to cry or make a very embarrassing sound. Danny smirked and then grabbed Peter's legs and spread them apart. Peter chocked at the suddenly mistreating manhood of his but it was replaced with another shivering feeling when he felt Danny's flat tongue pressed against his entrance. He whimpered and dig his werewolf's nails into the mattress, literally, he then felt how his wolf instinct animal was overpowering. He was holding himself in.

Danny played there for a moment teasing the men's entrance while caressing his thighs and heaps. Peter lost track of his sense and started chanting 'more, more' over and over. Danny suppressed a chuckle and Peter felt his face head up for a second.

He then pressed it enough for him to enter lightly the surface making the man squirming and shiver in his place. He went furthered enough making him pant and shiver.

''Danny… '' Danny took a better look at the man who was all worked out and glowing blue eyes. ''More…'' he moaned. His tongue fell wet and hot while moving in his insides. Peter could resist more his hands thinking for the need for flesh.

''Whatever you want'' Danny said getting rid of the rest of his clothes. He then pressed his finger going all the way in, Peter mutter something and then sighed when he felt it all in, Danny moved it lightly then pressing another one and at the end a third finger.

He shoved them in and out slowly and going faster, Peter roach his heaps into him and then whimpered when felt his finger gone.

''Peter?'' He called him because he was doze on in his own. ''Peter can I…?''

''For fucks sake…'' Peter mutter out still panting. ''You don't need to ask'' Danny smiled and got close to him for him to kiss him. They kissed for a moment Peter moaning into his mouth. While kissing Danny got his harden dick and pressed it against Peter's entrance.

''Danny… please'' The sudden reaction of Peter provoked Danny and Peter was the one with who he was going to take it out with.

Of one go he shove himself in Peter al in making the men suppressed a cream biting his lip and then panting into Danny ear.

''Fuck…'' he mutters and then he prompt his heaps feeling the length of Danny, the boy ceased the movement of his heaps and pin Peter's hands over his head. ''Kinky… ''Peter moaned with a smirk an arrogant want by the way.

''God, Peter'' he said moving forward. Peter let out a cry and then tried to grasp something but Danny holds him thigh. Peter was leaking for more and more and that was what Danny was giving him, every moment he rammed with more fastness and roughness making the men shout his name and moan with this sexy noises their act did.

''Fuck yes!'' Peter shouted feeling how he got to the spot driving his mad wanting to some all over the teen.

And all of the sudden Danny got the mental image of Derek climbing from the window finding his uncle in this position, being submitted by some teen. Scarred for life.

''What… is it?'' Peter asked when feeling the rhythm drop out. Danny chuckled sort of nervous and then made stabbed himself in and out from Peter with more fierce.

''Nothing… ah'' Danny felt it awkward now. But then he was there making out does obscene noises. ''I just thought of Derek… coming…'' All of the sudden Peter let himself out of the apprehension of Danny's hold. And grabbed the boy by his bottom.

''Wow!'' Danny said at the over human force of his mate. Peter sat a little longer still enjoying the cock inside him.

''Don't say another guy's name… ahh… when we're together'' Peter grasped in tighter and began to move himself in and out making Danny moan and shiver.

''But…'' Peter shifted their places riding in top while Danny adjusted himself to his new position. Danny smiled and then let his wait into his elbows looking at the sexiness of the men over him.

''Especially his'' Peter said moving gently adjusting at the position he is now; he felt Danny's length far in and that was driving him crazy feeling his insides open to him sending twitches of ecstasies up his ass to all his body. Danny also moved his heaps up and down gently, waiting for some sign of the man. Danny grabbed Peter's dick jacking him out with playful and soft strokes.

''Someone's jalousie'' Danny said, Peter smiled and closed his eyes with one hand over Danny waist and another pressed against the pillow next to Danny's head.

''Yeah… ahh'' Peter movements began to go harder and faster also Danny's moving his heaps maniac like. ''Yes!'' Peter was chanting his name his voice full with pleasure and drugged as hell. A few more slams and strokes from the boy and the man burst in an orgasm with a sexy moan mixed with Danny's name.

''Come inside me Danny'' Peter said kissing him in the neck still panting and doze out for the feeling.

''So hot…'' Danny gave a few more thrusts with all he got to later come inside Peter with a quiet and suppressed shout. He then kissed his lover gain to later fall exhausted in the bed fallowed by Peter who also was exhausted next to him.

''Never thought I'll felt that way in my life'' Peter was still panting but not as much as Danny. ''That was great'' He said with arrogance.

''I hardly believe this was your first time…''

''Don't say it like that… I sound like a loser'' Both of them laugh for a moment.

It was this then, Danny wasn't going to let him out of his sight not matter what and no one will make a difference between them. They weren't gonna make the same mistakes again.

''Danny… do you love me?'' Peter asked not looking at him but with his eyes shot, he had a peaceful smile and a calm breath.

''Yes'' Danny said with a smile. ''Did you use your werewolf's power to know that it's truth?'' Danny said knowing that in fact he did. Like he told him to do back then. So romantic.

''No need to'' He opened his eyes and looked at him. ''I know… and I love you too but more''

For the longest time in his life he felt how everything in his world made sense like for some time he had felt like shit and how everything didn't made sense but now with Peter at his side it felt like if everything was going to be okay.

Like the way Allison and Scott seemed to keep his relationship but they would be better because they were never going to leave each other for no reason. He'd known how it was to be Peter and how he see him a he saw him like a lover, like his world. That was all he needed.

It was just some man that happened to be his best friend he didn't let himself cried out all he had been feeling since he died but now it all hit him like hell.

Even though he had done horrible things he did loved him he was his only family left… and Cora but he was his best friend the man who knew everything he went through an his sorrows.

But hey he was just a man who happened to be his best friend. Was his best friend.

''You fucking asshole!'' he cried out screaming and crying all he'd been suppressing since he knew he was the alpha that time. Overall he was mad because he couldn't really get to say all the shitty stuff he wanted to say to him but also because he didn't apologize properly. ''I hate you!''

Because he loved that idiot…

But he's dead now.

''Cora you've been in there for a long time'' Scott said from the other side of the door. ''It's about time you get out'' Cora did understand that it was time for her to accept his uncle was gone. She didn't accept it before but… now felt right.

This was Peter's room, it didn't had a lot of stuff because he had a department outside the city but nobody really knew where. This place was drifting with his scent. It was almost gone but if you concentrated you his smell was intense.

''I'm coming'' She said standing from the bed. She could hear the surprise in Scott's face.

''Cora…'' He said when she opened the door. ''Are you…?''

''I know his gone Scott'' She said trying to sound strong. ''Or at least now I know…''

''It's for me to let him go'' He's gone' she said to herself.

''I wish he weren't'' she said with a smile.

''But he's dead now'' Scott said grabbing her by the hand.

Jackson knew it wasn't his fault or at least he knew it now. He'd talked to Danny and Danny wasn't mad. He also said that he was just angry because he called him a whore.

But he did wish Peter wasn't dead.

''Jackson…''She calls. Isaac and Lydia came to him in the lacrosse field. ''Are you alright?'' Isaac asked with a smile jumping at his side.

''Yeah… just thinking of Peter'' He admitted with some sadness in there. ''And how maybe if I hadn't said that he would still be here… but he's dead now''

As soon as he stepped near the hotel he felt a familiar scent, even though he knew it was Peter's he didn't want to acknowledge it but he did ran to the room. As fast as he could wondering what was that. Peter was dead.

He got near the door and he didn't knocked or opened he just froze and helped himself to hear what was in there.

Two heartbeats. Two perfectly humans sleeping calm and peacefully. Two lovers. Two living creatures. One of them was Danny and the other was a man who happened to be his best friend.

Peter was alive.

OOO

NoteJazJazmin:

So first of all I'm very sorry I didn't upload it faster… yeah I know it took me like a month but I was all worked out with the exams and shit of partial of his semester… we do it by points… in one semester in each class you need at least 18 points or else you fail. So in the class I've been having trouble is accountancy and I have two classes of that. With 15 points in one and in the other I have 14 I need 3 and 4 in this partial… and it's not hard but yet I don't just want a 3 an WANT A 10!

SORRY! I really am.

But hey… no more wait this is the last chapter where they found Peter … or he founds Danny. n-n I know what a lot of you're going to say. That I let all of the pack thinking his dead. For an exception of Derek but yet we didn't saw how he reacted and all… but I didn't find it really important. And like this I feel it more significant and shit… but hey I might do a sequel for this… not focusing in Danny and Peter but in another couple maybe in this Pity series.

And even though it's the end I planned on putting an epilogue later. Where maybe some pair would be notice there… People call it THE STEREK!

So thanks for reading I really enjoyed writing this shit and I know it sucked but remember it's not my main language this is barely something for me to practice.

May the force be with you… and as always thanks for reading?


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue.

''They've been acting so cheesy and gluey since they return here'' Stiles said sitting next to Derek who was looking at his pack that were playing lacrosse all together. They both were just sitting the over the hill watching at the distance, cover with some tree shadow.

''Why aren't you playing with them?'' Derek asked not leaving his sight from the pack. Stiles shrug and then looked also at the pack. ''I got bored… besides Peter's molesting me into getting in a tree way with them'' Derek flare his noses pissed out but the boy didn't notice.

''I'm glad their together'' Derek smiled and then turn to Stiles who nodded with a smile.

''We're all glad their together… and that Peter's not dead even though ironically we all wanted him dead at some point'' Stiles chuckle and then let himself res over the cold grassed with his arms under his head. ''That guy is crazy'' He whispered.

''You know'' Derek said looking down to him. ''Peter was looking for his mate all this time because he felt like his life didn't really made sense'' Derek swallowed and then looked up.

''Well yeah… all he wanted was to be the alpha and when he couldn't he released he didn't had anyone there…''

''But why did he needed someone?''

''Because… we're all lonely humans, Derek'' Stiles got up to his elbows to loo the man closer. ''It's not about needing them really is more… of company and trust… of connection'' Danny and Peter had a strong connection that will never let them apart each other. And he looked happy as hell like if Danny was the only thing he needed.

Derek found himself in a labyrinth not knowing what his feeling where but neither if he really had feelings for someone. Did he? I mean he did felt something. But was it real?

Was it what they had?

''Well he was looking for a long time wasting his time with all the shit together both of them… that was stupid''

''What're you saying?'' Stiles asked with a confused smile in his face.

Derek then heard how their pack come a little closer to them but yet they weren't really visible. ''Derek! Com and play with us!'' Scott yelled to later get going into the match. Derek shouted a 'coming'

''I'm saying that wasting time is stupid and if you feel something you should just be together… or do something''

''Yeah I wish there was something…''

''It's just about the things you see Stiles'' He said to later grabbed the boy from his neck with one hand while the other rested in the grass supporting al of his and then kissed him deep enough but superficial not actually being greedy with the tongue there.

Stiles went frozen when he felt the contact he backed out a little but then felt the comfort and heat of it and he just frozen… not moving out but not actually not responding either.

When Derek got away of the boy he saw Stiles face burning up all blushing and confused, weird and uncomfortable with no words for him to say. He wanted to say something but Derek then got up and smiled.

''You don't need to say nothing'' He walked away just a few steps. ''But I'll go for you waiting for something'' And he then ran towards his pack to play lacrosse with.

Stiles stood there atonic really not knowing what to do, what was happening, what it meant… nothing.

But he knew two things. That that was a hell of a kiss and that Derek made him feel a little more special and important in this world.

And that made him happy. He smiled and got up and looked up his pack… all of them playing and laughing forgetting what had happened for the past month.

And the he saw Derek and he knew it. Something was making his stomach tickle. Like butterflies.


End file.
